Trust Me
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: Sasuke's POV of Say it Again  Look at me. Just please see only me and no one else. Because in my eyes, there is only you, Sakura. AU slight OOC SasuSaku
1. November: A Smile from the Past

_A/N: It's better to read "Say it Again" first before this, but you can opt to read this one and then the other. This is Sasuke's POV this time. Title and italicized lyrics came from the ending theme of Durarara!_

A/N 2: I didn't realize it was already December T_T I'm sorry! D: Anyway, I know I should update my other stories but please just understand and hear me out - school and work have been piling up, and I do try to add words and scenes bit by bit in my upcoming chapters - just please stop telling me or messaging me about updating, because really, it's not only getting on my nerves, but it's also killing my mood for writing. I'm sorry.

I'm still human, I've got my own life, I can't please everyone, so please... just please let me write at my own pace. It may take months or years, but I'll still update. And I can't just be stuck with the Naruto fandom or the SasuSaku pair for eternity, I've got other pairs and series to explore. I'm an artist and writer, I need to go beyond the world of Naruto too. I need to know where I should go in my life, so again, please... try to understand that updating isn't as easy as it sounds.

I'm trying my best to devote some time for my stories. Updating IS still a part of my priorities.

_

* * *

_

**Trust Me**_**  
November: A Smile from the Past**  
I'm here; I'm right next to you.

* * *

  
_

This sucks. This mission has got to be the worst.

"Ugh!"

I cursed under my breath as I kept the suspect on the ground. "Ch. Stay down." I hissed, ignoring how the blood that seeped from the injury of my head had started to drip all the way down to my face, stopping at the tip of my nose which made it more irritating.

My wounds weren't fatal, but they were a lot – enough to actually soak my whole attire in blood, despite leaving my military jacket open to cool down after an intense fight with the terrorist I just captured. He put up a pretty good fight, and it was damn annoying on my part, since my subordinates have yet to arrive after my call for back-up.

Not like I really needed it anyway, but I would've preferred my last mission to go smoothly and without having to spill too much blood.

"Alright Sasuke!"

I raised my head and turned to the left, seeing my best friend from my team, Inuzuka Kiba.

"You caught that jackass!"

I could feel a vein throb at the side of my head at how Kiba grinned at me.

"It wasn't easy you ass." I told him, gritting my teeth when the pain of my injuries only got through my brain after seeing the dumbass that arrived a little too late for my liking.

"I'll say." He snorted, looking at me up and down. "You look like shit!"

If I wasn't holding the terrorist down, I would have gotten my rifle and shot his sorry ass.

"Shut the fuck up and help me out here!" I snarled, the idea of shooting the suspect on the head was tempting, since he won't stop struggling from my grip, despite him being sprawled on the ground, face first. I had one of his arms pulled back by my hand, and with my left foot, clad in a combat boot mind you, over his head, and me sitting on him to prevent more chances of him escaping.

"Nah, you can handle it yourself."

"You're a fucking asshole." I grunted, earning a laugh from Kiba.

"Lieutenant Uchiha!" Kiba and I turned to the source of the voice, seeing two more soldiers arrive, and I had to bite back a growl at their tardiness.

Really, in the military, we're supposed to be early at all times, that's what we were trained for.

"Second Lieutenant Inuzuka!" the other one greeted, as Kiba grinned in return, no helmet on his head, which I've only noticed now.

...

Hn.

Oh well, it's not like I kept a helmet on either.

So, as soon as the back-up I was demanding earlier finally arrived, and the moment my wounds were treated by the medic of our team, the terrorist I just captured was taken to a jeep and roughly shoved inside by two or more soldiers.

Right, I forgot about introductions.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm one of the best soldiers. I'm not bragging or anything, I'm just stating facts. I don't say it to anyone, but people say it for me.

I graduated when I was 22 years old from the Strategic Studies course of the Defense Sciences department at the National Defense Army of Japan, more known as "NDA", or in Japanese: "Bodai", which is short for "Boei Daigakko", right after high school.

I've been ranked as First Lieutenant ever since, and right after this mission, with me being only 26 years old, I'll be promoted to a Captain, especially after serving the country as an outstanding soldier for 4 years, and for completing the 4-year course of NDA.

However, as I've mentioned earlier, this is my last mission...

"Captain!" I heard Kiba say from behind me, so I turned, and saluted.

"You sure are messed up Lieutenant Uchiha." He said with a small grin.

This is Captain Hatake Kakashi. Silver hair that defied gravity, yet his left eye was covered by it, since it sort of slanted towards the left.

"Shut up." I muttered. Even if he was my Captain, I often let my annoyance get the best of me, but my superiors don't seem to mind, because I've already gained their respect, the same way as how I've earned it from my subordinates.

"Heh. He's always messed up after every mission." Kiba chuckled.

Okay, so not all of my subordinates...

It's fine though, since as I've said, this is my last mission.

I'm being promoted to Captain right after this, but-

Well, let's just say I won't be around any longer.

* * *

"What?"

I sighed when Kiba slammed his hands on the table. We were currently at NDA, inside the cafeteria.

"You have got to be kidding me Sasuke!"

I looked up at him, my facial expression remaining blank, as always.

"I just told you I was serious."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I already informed the General." I added, cutting him off as my eyes narrowed for a bit, some of my bangs hid my left eye from Kiba, but I could see his reaction from the news I just told him. "That is why I'm leaving the position for Captain to you."

"Sasuke..."

"No way..!"

We both turned, seeing another non-believer.

"Oh, hey banshee..." Kiba muttered, uninterested. I glanced at my best friend, smirking inwardly at his expression. I knew for a fact that he may not like Karin, plus he calls her a banshee for being so annoyingly loud at times, but he always seems to eye her bust.

And that disturbs me a lot - especially since my mother raised me to respect women. She taught me how to treat them as humans and as equals, instead of looking at them as if they're some kind of sex toy, or someone lower than- you get the point.

"Sasuke, you can't be serious in quitting!" She said, glaring at me.

"As far as I can remember..." I said, closing my eyes. "You were the one who wanted me out of this place years ago."

"I… t-that…"

Karin was once a subordinate of mine, back when I was still a fourth year student. No doubt that I was pretty strict and I did not have any favorites, nor did I show any sympathy. In the military world, being merciful is unacceptable; being practical and a realist is what would help you survive – or so I've been told. Based from experience, I've come up with my own lesson – kill or be killed, but don't take it literally all the time.

"Now that you mentioned it," Kiba muttered. "I do recall how she had this deep hatred towards you for making her do twenty laps as punishment for showing up late for training."

"I rest my case." I murmured, resisting the urge to smirk arrogantly - it's a bad habit.

"Oh come on Karin." Another newcomer arrived, and he goes by the name of Suigetsu.

I watched as he slung an arm around Karin, which caused her to shriek in surprise, but Suigetsu remained calm and had that haughty grin on his face.

"Just admit it, you're gonna miss Sasuke."

"S-Shut your trap Suigetsu!"

After that, I ignored their conversation. It was obvious how Suigetsu has got it bad for Karin, though I'm not sure if it's due to Karin herself, or because of her body.

Even if I do respect a woman's dignity, I'm still a guy. I tend to notice these things, and I restrain myself from turning into a drooling Kiba upon the sight of big breasts; I prevent myself from having this evil glint in my eye when a new issue of Icha Icha Paradise arrives, unlike Kakashi. I stop myself from grabbing every opportunity I can in _groping _a girl, whereas Suigetsu instantly grabs the opportunity.

And from the way Karin is too preoccupied with defending herself, Suigetsu is already reaching out to touch herchest.

...And I can't stand it; I absolutely hate how guys treat girls as sex objects, no matter how annoying the girl is.

"Lieutenant Uchiha."

All four of us turned to the voice, and instantly, I got up from my seat, while the three straightened their postures, and at the same time, we all saluted to greet Kakashi.

He nodded once, letting us drop our hands back to our sides.

"General Sarutobi is requesting your presence."

"Understood." I said, before turning to Kiba. I saw how his eyes looked, and immediately, I knew that he knows that my decision is final. "I'll see you later." I said, and he nodded.

* * *

"Thank you Captain Hatake, you may go now."

Kakashi nodded and turned, but glanced back at me, and then smiled.

I twitched.

"Say 'hi' to your mom for me."

"...Move on already damn it." I hissed. I was pretty touchy about _that _subject. I knew of his crush towards my mother back when they were in high school. I knew of Kakashi's past, since he told me his story when he got drunk once, and that was during my batch's graduation.

The moment he knew I was an Uchiha, and when he had confirmed I was Uchiha Mikoto's son, he was being extra friendly towards me, a lot more considerate when I did something unacceptable in the past, and always made sure my wounds would get treated first before any of our teammates.

It was annoying then, since I kept getting glares from a lot of people, except for Kiba, since he always seems to laugh at my misfortune.

After I found out why though, I got a lot more annoyed.

...Still, I found out later, on the same night he told me his past, that he was doing it out of love. He promised my mother, when she wrote to him that I would be attending NDA, that he would take good care of me.

Somehow, I managed to drop my annoyance at Kakashi, yet it still came back from time to time. But I knew that he understood that I've accepted his role as a second father.

"So, Lieutenant,"

I turned back to the General, straightening my posture.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir."

I saw how he looked disappointed at my answer.

"May I ask why though?"

"...I'm sorry sir, it's... personal."

"I see." He sighed. "It's too bad... for us to lose a soldier of your status," he looked up at me. "You do know how rare your talents and abilities are as a soldier?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, two weeks." He said. "You have two weeks left here, I have already instructed your Captain of what you will be doing, and so, you can ask him for it."

"Thank you, sir."

"I wish you luck then, Lieutenant."

I nodded my head, gave one final salute, and left.

* * *

"So, you've got two weeks to get these kids into shape."

I glanced at Kakashi, raising a brow in question.

What exactly did he mean by kids?

"You'll see."

I hate how he smiles. It usually means trouble for me.

And indeed... it was.

Standing right before me was a squad full of kids all wearing their cadet caps, white shirts, military pants, and their combat boots. Their faces were blank, but in their eyes, I could see the fear and admiration they felt when Kakashi and I stepped out to greet them.

"Who... are all these kids?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of them.

"They're originally under my guidance, but since you have a record of shaping up the rookies in just a span of five days, these little tykes ought to turn into _real _soldiers by the time your two weeks are up."

"I thought we're only taking in High School graduates?"

"Just a new program the General hopes will work for… rowdy children."

I twitched, and placed a gloved hand on my bandaged head, feeling a migraine about to come.

"Oh, and Lieutenant?"

I turned to Kakashi.

"These kids know who you are, so I think it's best to get into your complete uniform for better intimidation."

"My jacket is soaked in blood; the two spares are still in the wash." I murmured. "Why else do you think am I walking around without it?"

"Hm. Well, it's still a uniform; I guess it will have to do." And he left me alone to deal with the kids.

Since I'm already a Lieutenant, I have the privilege of walking in incomplete uniform for a good reason. Right now, I'm stuck with a black shirt, which symbolizes my rank, since white shirts are used for Non-Commissioned Officers, or lower ranks.

I sighed and bent down to tighten the knots of my boots, before standing back up to eye each kid.

"Alright, we'll begin with some warm-up exercises, afterwards," I looked at the wooden rifles they had in one hand. "We'll be doing some rifle activities."

"Sir yes sir!"

I narrowed my eyes. "If any one of you gives me trouble, everyone will deal with the consequences, if you disobey even a small command I give, you and your squad will receive a punishment." I paused in order to let the words sink into their heads. "One's mistake is everyone's mistake, got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Hn. And next time," I lowered my voice a bit and increased the volume: "Answer louder!" I saw them flinch, and I maintained my commanding voice. "There are thirty of you and only one of me, and yet I can speak louder than all of you combined!" I started to walk around, spotting a few rookies' arms shaking, and it's not due to the heavy rifles. "You're standing at attention! You're not allowed to move a muscle!" I said. "You're only allowed to breathe and blink, as well as to speak when needed! Am I understood?"

"Sir yes sir!"

I smirked. "Good." I walked back in front. "I have a record of shaping rookies up in a span of five days, but for all of you," my eyes glinted. "I'll make it three."

* * *

"You know, I could have just walked." I muttered, getting out of Kiba's car and grabbing my backpack which contained the few things I had brought with me in NDA. Some of the uniforms I've worn in NDA have already been sent to my new home.

"That wouldn't be right." He told me, stepping out of the driver's seat before eyeing the sign that led to the train I'll be taking to get to Tokyo.

I noticed how his eyes looked pretty down, and I knew that it was because I'm leaving. We did stick together through all those missions, even though most of them would always end up with me having to deal with the target alone, and him arriving just as soon as I've captured the suspect.

"Keep me updated." I said, not looking at him. "I'd at least like to know that you're still alive."

"Heh. Tokyo's pretty far."

"Hn. knowing you, I'll already be receiving a message or two once I get to Tokyo."

"True." He grinned, and I managed a small one of my own. "Make sure you write back, alright?"

"Will do," I knocked my fist onto his, our way of greeting and parting ways. "Don't stop being an ass."

"Heh. Don't stop being a jerk."

And after that, I never looked back, nor did Kiba bother to try to change my mind in leaving.

Tokyo huh? I wonder if I'll be able to last a day not being a soldier...

* * *

"You're already there?"

"Yeah mom." I replied, getting up from the floor. I'm nearly done unpacking and fixing everything in my place, and I ought to thank my brother for doing a good job in picking a house for me. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small. "I'm fine on my own, I'll drop by later."

"Your uniforms are there, right?"

"Aa."

"Okay, do you have your brother's address?"

"I do, I'll visit him first though, and we can both go there to see you and dad."

"Alright then, take care."

"Hn. I will." I paused, hesitating slightly, before deciding to get on with it. "Er... mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"...Kakashi said 'hi'." I muttered, sighing deeply as I heard my mother laugh. "That's all."

And we both hung up.

Hmm... Now what?

I glanced at the clock, and decided that taking a walk outside would do me good, at the same time, get that motorcycle that I've been planning to buy as soon as I got here. I've saved enough to actually last me a whole year without a job, if I budgeted everything correctly that is.

So now, here I am, walking, letting my feet taking me wherever it wishes...

I just don't know why I ended up here in an amusement park. Heck, it's a free entrance, might as well take a look what it has to offer.

But it's pretty boring to be walking around and doing nothing. I'm not really fond of these kinds of events, and all I see are kids, families, and couples. I ought to just leave this place and get that bike, as well as visit my brother.

"I… It's over between us, so stop it. Get on with your life."

My ears twitched. I don't really like arguing couples, but I stole a glance, and my eyes widened at the scene before me. It surely did not look like an ordinary lovers' quarrel, since a whole gang was surrounding a single girl, who was being held by her ex, or so I assumed.

"Really, Sakura..? Then tell me, why are you here, all alone?"

I couldn't help but stare at that girl, her eyes were shedding tears, and that guy holding her arm was smirking in a wicked way. Not only that, the glint in his eyes... it's the same eyes I see in some of my subordinates' eyes when they see a girl.

"I'm seeing someone else. I'm meeting him here."

She was lying; it was obvious based from her tone, as well as how she looked away from the guy. But still, I couldn't help but walk over to them. I knew she needed help, and from the moment I looked at her, I suddenly had this urge to save her.

"Whether you're telling the truth or not, this new boyfriend of yours isn't here yet, so I can still have my way with you."

Former soldier or not, I'm not going to stand around doing nothing.

So, I grabbed the guy's arm in a tight hold once I was near.

"What the-?" I glared at him, not intimidated at how he looked at me with a deadly gaze. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I glanced at Sakura, if I remember her name correctly, and noted how she looked at me. Her eyes felt relieved, and I was determined to get her out of here.

"I'm the guy she's meeting with." I said bluntly, inwardly cursing at what I just said, but I think it's a lot better than having to tell this guy to leave her alone. "You son of a-" I prevented him from completing his insult by gripping his arm tighter, causing him to let go of Sakura's arm.

"I don't think you understand the definition of an _ex_-boyfriend." From the way my tone sounded, I was pretty sure that these guys understood that they should not mess with me; and since he did not attempt to say anything else, I let him go and turned to the girl, placing a hand on her back to lead her away from this group.

However, I wasn't satisfied with just leaving, so I turned my head back.

"I'd appreciate it if you check the dictionary and understand what the word 'former' means if 'ex' is too much for your brain to process."

And without waiting for a reply, I walked away with Sakura.

As soon as we were out of their sight, I heard her give a sigh of relief.

"Um... thanks, I really owe you one." She bowed down at me and gave a smile, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Weird.

She's just a girl who needed my help earlier. She's just an ordinary girl, with an unusual hair color, striking green eyes – okay, what the hell was that all about?

I gave a nod to signal that I heard her.

Maybe it was her smile...

...It reminded me of someone.

"I'm not one to pry into people's lives, but do you mind telling me why you decided to help me out?"

I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, but I ended up answering her.

"I'm an ex-soldier." I glanced at her since she gaped at me, remaining silent for a moment. "What?" I asked. "Just because I'm no longer a part of the military doesn't mean I ignore a situation wherein my assistance is needed."

Geez. I hate it when I receive stares like the one she's giving me right now. It's like I'm some kind of display in a store that was misplaced.

"Why ex-soldier? I mean... Why did you quit?"

I almost laughed at the reason, but held back.

"My mother worries too much. My father and I have been arguing about my long-distance assignments, and my brother does not want to see me missing a limb or two on his wedding day."

"Don't you… regret it?"

"Not entirely."

"I see."

I watch her hang her head for a moment, before turning back to me with a bright smile, and I could feel my heart beat fast again. Sakura looked so much like Takehiko when she smiles, and it was making me feel those unwanted feelings I've tried so hard to get rid of. It took me a year... one whole year, to forget all about it, but she just had to have the same smile as Takehiko had back then, and now, that feeling is back.

"Well, thanks again!" I snapped from my thoughts and looked at her hand that she offered to me, smiling that smile once more. "I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way."

"Hn." Takehiko and Sakura are two different people, despite the resemblance they had with their smiles, they are still two different people. So, I took her hand and shook it. "Uchiha Sasuke, no longer at your service." And out of habit, I smirked.

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor." She grinned at me, getting what I meant.

"Hn." I gave a shrug. "I'm only human." And then turned back to her. "You should head home."

"Yeah, I should, but he's probably waiting…"

At the idea of her ex-boyfriend attempting to force her into something she won't like, I felt myself twitch in anger.

"I guess I'll just head somewhere else." She smiled again, and from the look on her face, it appeared as if she was debating over something, if she should tell me or not. "I'll… see you around, I guess."

And when she made a move to leave, I had no idea what made me open my mouth to call her back.

"Wait."

My eyes took note of her body suddenly freezing; maybe my voice sounded too demanding. I guess being a soldier for a long period of time has its side effects.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked.

Again, she smiled. "Yeah, I should be."

Doubt it. She can't defend herself against a gang of guys on her own, but going with her is like I'm making a move. So, how the hell can I make this seem… professional?

This isn't like the military wherein I can just say I'm escorting her, or could it?

"I don't have anything to do as of the moment; maybe I can walk you home to be sure."

That was stupid. Way to use an excuse…

"Eh? Well, I don't exactly plan on heading home just yet."

So going with her would appear more like we're on a date – not good.

"I'm actually planning to have coffee at Starbucks. Expensive but, it's the holidays." She said with a sheepish grin.

Ah, right. The coffee they serve during this season happens to be the best.

"In that case, maybe I ought to escort you then." I managed to say. Thank goodness I've had a lot of practice in keeping a blank face while talking…

Normally, I don't really like being silent when with someone, because my mother told me it was rude to just ignore your companion. But what the heck am I going to say to Sakura? I only met her today, offered to accompany her, and that's it. It's not like I planned to talk to her or get to know her, but- geez, I never thought I'd find the silence awkward.

"You're not from around here, huh?"

I almost jumped at the sound of her voice. What did she ask me again? Oh, right.

"Yeah, I'm originally from Kanagawa."

My family only moved here to Tokyo after my brother had moved in with his girlfriend. My parents just wanted to try living in Tokyo, and ended up liking it.

"Of course, it's the only place in Japan that has a military school." She smiled again, and I think I felt stupid butterflies in my stomach. "What course did you take there?"

"I graduated from the Defense Sciences department, major in Strategic Studies."

If it weren't for her green eyes and long pink hair, I would have mistaken her as Takehiko just because of that smile.

"…Wow."

I blinked at her amazement, and again, out of habit, a smirk grazed my lips.

I didn't need to know her that well to figure out how she can be quite shallow – but not in the bad way. I just think that she easily gets amused in things, and that's not something you see in most girls.

"Was it tough?" She asked me, and I can see the curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

…

Shit. Did I just say sparkle?

"Hm?"

I swear, I'm sounding dumber and dumber.

"I mean," she was stammering – why? I don't know. "Your school… course… was it hard?"

"Sort of." I shrugged. "I enrolled there, so despite how difficult it would be," my gaze hardened for a split second as I recalled the missions I've been through. "I should overcome all the challenges."

"And you're regretting your decision to quit…"

I instantly raised my head to meet her gaze, and I saw how shocked she was from what she just said. Heck, she even covered her mouth with her hands. I don't get it, why should she be sorry for stating something that's true? It's not offending, nor is it an invasion of privacy.

She continued to apologize to me, and I just shook my head at her and glanced outside.

"Yeah, I do, but…" I smirked. "I don't have much of a choice."

I wondered briefly if she was a Psychologist, because she only smiled at my response.

"I see what you mean."

And it amazed me at how she easily understood what I meant.

"When did you move here in Tokyo?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Parents." I answered, trying to look elsewhere, but I find that I couldn't stare at anything else other than her eyes. "And my brother's fiancée lives here."

"I see." She leaned back in her seat. "What clubs did you take back then?"

"Archery and English Speaking Society in high school." I replied. "Motor race, astronomy and meteorology in NDA…" I paused for a moment, and then turned to her. "So, miss Haruno, why are you interrogating me?" And I gave her an amused smirk, which turned smug once her cheeks had turned red.

Her laughter, even if it sounded nervous, sounded like bells on Christmas morn…

…Okay, the store must have put something in my coffee.

"I'm not; I'm just… having a conversation…" I watch her sigh and try to calm down.

Hm. I guess this is what Kiba meant about my effect on women.

"I don't really like the silence when I'm with someone."

"Hn. Too awkward for you?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I can't blame you then."

Earlier, I felt that time was too slow, yet after conversing with Sakura, I was pretty much surprised at how it was almost five in the afternoon.

I still needed to go see my brother and parents, so when she told me she still didn't feel like going home, I almost felt tempted to ditch seeing my family today and just be with her.

No, don't get the wrong idea – I only find her good… er… company.

"Thanks, hope I'm not troubling you much."

She said she wanted to go see her friend at the flower shop, so I walked her there – it's only polite.

"Don't worry about it." I said while taking out my mobile phone. "All I ask in return is for your contact number."

I hope she didn't think that I might be planning to ask her out, though it did cross my mind. I just wanted to make sure that… well, she'd keep in touch. I gave her my number once I had hers, and decided that I've made my family wait too long.

"I'll be seeing you around then." She said, waving goodbye as I nodded and left with my hands pocketed. I didn't really mind the cold weather much despite only wearing a shirt and a coat, and of course, my gloves.

Now then, motorcycle or Itachi's?

…

Motorcycle.

* * *

I smirked when my brother whistled in awe at the bike I just bought.

"Model?"

"YZF R1."

"Nice."

"I've been wanting it for a while." I told him while eyeing the bike. "So, how's Mizuki-ne?"

"Same old Mizuki you've met last Christmas. After she heard you were quitting and moving here in Tokyo, she was as excited as ka-chan, something about having a complete family again."

"Hn. Two Uchiha Mikotos…"

We both thought hard of how life would be like if we had another person who was like our mother…

"Ugh. Embarrassing moments would be off the chart."

I grimaced. "One is enough…"

"Sasuke! Oh my god! It is you!"

I managed a small smile when Mizuki-ne came running towards me, and I prepared myself for one of her bear hugs – trust me, it's worse than dealing with terrorists.

"Mizuki…" my brother called out to his girlfriend. "Let my brother breathe, will you?"

"Oh, sorry!" She immediately let me go, and I had to breathe in and out repeatedly just to get some oxygen back in my lungs.

That hug could kill.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that, well, it's been almost a year since I last saw you!" She looked like she wanted to hug me again, thank goodness she hesitated. "Wow, you've grown taller," she ruffled my hair instead – or at least, what she could reach. "Damn you and your genes," she looked at Itachi. "Honestly, it's so hard to be four inches shorter than you!"

"It's just four inches…"

I smirked at their little squabble, and briefly recalled Sakura being a head shorter than I am.

Speaking of…

"Hey, aniki," I took out my phone and attempted to send the girl a message.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we head to ka-chan and tou-san's now?"

"Oh right," he looked at his girlfriend. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"Lead the way." I told them while looking at my bike for them to get the message.

I'll probably text Sakura later…

* * *

"Oh my baby!"

I flinched when I received another _deadly_ hug, this time from my mother – it's ten times worse than Mizuki-ne's.

"Ka-chan… I need air…" I managed to mutter as she let go and apologized, but still pulled me in for another embrace.

"It's just that I missed you so much!" She started to cry a bit, but I didn't mind and just gave a small smile and returned the hug.

Really, I did miss my family, even if my mother's hugs were bone crushing, it's fine.

"I missed you too." I murmured, pulling away when she finally let me go. "And…" I sighed. "So does Kakashi…"

She laughed yet again. "That guy never changes…"

"Indeed…" I looked pass her to see my father, and I walked over to him and gave a small bow of greeting. "Tou-san."

It's not because we have this… wall between us, it's more of an issue that hasn't been resolved.

My father feels responsible for something I'm supposed to be guilty of, yet I've already accepted what has happened, yet my father can't let it go.

For that, we've been quite distant with each other, but still, I keep longing for the day when I could go back to being his son again, wherein we talked or laughed at a few things, wherein we could actually… be normal.

"Sasuke," he nodded back as I straightened up. "How is the life of a retired soldier?"

I lowered my gaze. "So far so good…"

"It's best to quit while you're ahead and alive," he said, and I could detect a hint of worry from his tone. "Good to have you here."

I recalled his stories when he was still a soldier, and how he had almost lost his life due to a mission.

He didn't want Itachi and I to follow that path he took, but we come from a long line of soldiers, so it's kind of like in our blood to pursue a similar road. But with my father, he wanted to be sure, so he had Itachi and I quit at a specific time – wherein we're able to keep ourselves alive on our own for at least a year without a job, and sadly on my part, I've reached that.

Don't get me wrong – I mean, it's good to actually be here and worry less about getting killed, but being a soldier has been my dream since I was still a kid; I remember watching every single war movie there is here at home, even documentaries on television.

I remember how I can't wait to get to NDA when I was at the right age, and I couldn't wait to wear my uniform when I received it.

And then when I first called my parents after about a week in NDA, that's when my father told me why my brother quitted and that he wants me to do the same someday.

I remember arguing with him about it, and I recall us having a cold shoulder treatment for almost two months.

If my mother hadn't talked to me, if my brother hadn't explained it to me, I still wouldn't be in speaking terms with my father.

I was told to not tell anyone the real reason, unless he or she was family.

Mizuki-ne still has no idea up until now why my brother quitted, and why I also stopped.

Aniki told me he'd tell her someday, when she becomes an Uchiha like us, but until that day, the reason has to remain a secret.

I asked why we couldn't tell, and my father confessed to me that he was ashamed of his fear, and of it being a reason to crush our dreams.

It was unforgiving on my part at some point, but eventually, I managed to understand my father, and I just accepted it.

Still, right now, I'm kind of… missing the thrill of running after suspects while carrying a gun.

…Don't even think about me becoming a cop – it's a lot different than a soldier's life.

"Sasuke."

I looked up to see my mother smiling at me.

"We've been calling you for quite some time now, and you're not responding."

I looked around the table, seeing my father, brother, and Mizuki-ne staring at me.

Funny, I've only realized now that we're already having dinner.

"Sorry," I murmured. "I was just… thinking about a few things."

"Oh?" Mizuki-ne grinned. "Like what?"

I knew she spoke to prevent my father from saying something unnecessary.

After being with Itachi for a long time, she gradually knew how my father acts and speaks, and I'm really grateful that she's around to ease the tension.

"Stuff," I murmured, deciding to drink water first. "I was wondering about what job I'd go for now that I'm here and…" I was careful not to say something that would give my father the wrong idea. "I'm just a bit… worried about how Kiba's taking it."

They knew who my best friend was, and of course who Kakashi was. They also knew my teammates who are also considered my friends: Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

Karin was annoying, but she was still a valued member.

"Knowing Kiba," my brother laughed lightly. "He'd be letting his anger out on unfortunate lower ranked soldiers."

I smirked at the thought.

"How did he react anyway?" My mother asked, and I was glad that my father still remained silent.

"He didn't believe me at first but he took it hard, though he accepted it after about four days." I told her. "Even the General wanted me to reconsider, but I told him I've made up my mind."

"Thus the two weeks extension, right?" Itachi smirked.

"Aa." I didn't notice how I was holding onto my mobile which was in my coat's pocket until now.

"How was your day here?" My mother wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Weird," I said. "It's a bit of a relief to actually be not doing anything, after being busy for almost 24/7 back in NDA." I admitted. "And… I didn't think I'd actually put my training to good use today."

"What do you mean?"

My father finally spoke, and judging from how he sounded, I'm guessing he was trying to start another misunderstanding.

"I met a girl." I managed to say, and I heard both my mother and Mizuki-ne squeal at the news. "She was being ganged up by her ex and his friends," my gaze softened for a bit, and I knew my brother's keen eyes would catch it. "Call it instincts, but I marched over there and got her out of that situation."

"Instincts, pfft. Come on Sasuke! Don't lie to us!" Mizuki-ne grinned suggestively at me, and I felt my cheeks turn warm.

Damn. I was blushing.

"So, was she pretty?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I admitted. Sakura wasn't just pretty, she was actually beautiful. And from how I've known her today, she wasn't just some girl who was attractive; she had a heart and a soul too… "But…" I looked at Mizuki-ne's frown when I said 'but'. "She probably just broke up with her ex, so don't expect any romance from me."

"Geez Sasuke! You're like… what, twenty three?"

I raised a brow. "Six."

"Twenty-six, right." She nodded. "When do you plan on getting a girl?"

"I wonder about that too…" my mother added.

"Unless you're…"

I glared at my brother's smirk. "I'm not gay."

"Well, help the girl move on!" Mizuki-ne grinned. "If her ex is a jerk, you could help her out!"

"Hn." I inwardly smirked at the word, immediately remembering Kiba, since our nicknames involved "ass", "asshole", and "jerk".

"So, what's her name?"

I looked at my mother who was eager to find out.

"Sakura."

* * *

I breathed out a sigh as I picked up my helmet from my bike.

Just when I uttered her name, they started to interrogate me.

Really. I mean, they know that cherry blossoms have this kind of effect on me, as in… I just end up looking at a tree or petal, and I already let my mind wander or at least, I begin to daze off.

Those petals are hypnotizing; they can put me into a trance without me knowing.

It's just because of their beauty and how they seem so welcoming and gentle that I put my guard down each time I see a single petal.

But it's not the same with Sakura.

I mean, I just met her, there's no such thing as love at first sight – that's kind of impossible.

"Ch. Love…" I shook my head.

Love was a foreign feeling to me – save for how you feel towards your family and friends.

The only things I'm aware of are war, hatred, anger, determination, responsibility, discipline, etc.

But love?

Heck, if it was a subject, I'd fail.

"Whatever…" I pulled out my mobile and thought about what Mizuki-ne had said.

Help Sakura move on. How?

I had no idea, really, but still, I ended up sending her a message.

To play it safe, I asked where she was.

…Still, that could have held another meaning, and I'm hoping she won't take it the wrong way.

When she replied, I managed a small smirk.

The flower shop wasn't far, and with my new bike, I could get there in less than ten minutes.

I put on my helmet and started the engine, afterwards, took off.

I took a few turns in order to familiarize myself with the area, and soon, I saw the flower shop up ahead.

From the way she looked so surprised, I'm guessing she didn't expect to see me.

Wiping off the smirk on my face, I pulled off my helmet just to let her know it really is me, afterwards, the words just left my mouth.

"Hop on. I'll take you home."

"Eh? But… but…" she stammered. "Sasuke, you've done enough already."

And again, she smiled that smile.

I was in another trance – I knew it, and it only broke when I blinked and noticed how close her face was to me, but I shrugged it off and put my helmet over her head.

"Sasuke right? My name's Yamanaka Ino!"

Apparently, her friend, Ino, just pushed her towards me.

I looked at the hand Ino offered, so I took it and introduced myself properly, before looking back at Sakura. "Get on." And I started the engine and nodded once to both Ino and her mother, whom I've only noticed now.

Damn. I tend to space off lately…

"Is it your first time?"

I had to kick myself inwardly for the double meaning.

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura got behind me. "So…"

"Hang on." I told her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around me.

Already, I could feel my heart beginning to beat faster.

Odd.

"Don't you need a helmet?"

"I'll be fine." I told her, and then drove off, with her telling me the directions to her place.

I'm just glad that I could hear her over the loud engine.

Once we've arrived at her driveway, I switched off the bike and waited for her to get off.

"Thanks again." She said while removing the helmet. "I really ought to pay you back."

Funny how I had hoped that the way back would take longer…

"No need to." I replied while taking back my helmet. "Just don't run into trouble all the time." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." She grinned. "So, bye."

I eyed her, seeing how she didn't move from her spot.

"Sakura," I called.

"Yes?"

I couldn't help the smirk on my lips at how innocent she sounded. "Go inside."

"Eh? I'll wait for you to leave."

"No. Go inside, and then I'll leave once you're in."

"But-"

"If I leave now, there's no telling when that ex of yours will suddenly come out of nowhere."

From the way she looked, I can tell that she knew I was right, so she nodded at me before entering her home.

I lingered for a few more seconds before putting on my helmet.

Maybe I'm attracted to her, who knows? Maybe I'd like to be the guy who would help her move on and forget about her ex…

"_Maybe…"_

I started the engine and took off.

"_Maybe I like her…"_

_Call me, I'm here.  
Trust me, there's nothing to be afraid of._

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_**December: Warmth of Winter**_

"Sorry, what?"

She smiled. "If a tree would survive winter, what would be the perfect tree to match the season?"

I looked down for a moment, and then up at the sky, letting some of the flakes fall onto my face.

Kiba always told me that we both reflected the seasons of summer and winter - with him being the former and me, the latter.

"Cherry Blossoms." I answered, drowning out whatever conversation Mizuki-ne and Itachi started yet again.

What they didn't know was the meaning behind my chosen tree.

A cherry blossom tree would perfectly match winter - much like how Sakura's attitude seems to fit with mine.

Heh. I guess I'm starting to crush on her.


	2. December: Warmth of Winter

_A/N: Let me just say that I am very happy and touched that you all understand how late I update, and your reviews have motivated me a lot. Thanks so much. I can't promise just yet when the next update for other stories will be, but know that this will be updated monthly even if I have to crawl to the computer to do so. And if ever there are times wherein Sasuke ends up ranting and whatnot, do know that it shouldn't be too weird or out of character because he doesn't talk much, which means he thinks a lot. XD I kind of based it from both personal experience and from first person POVs of some anime/manga I've seen/read. But that's just me, I'd still like to know your opinion. Here's the second chapter, and happy holidays to all!

* * *

_

**Trust Me**_**  
December: Warmth of Winter**_

_My dear, an invisible thread,  
Trust me, is what connects us.

* * *

  
_

"I knew it."

"Oh come on man!"

"I should've sent it to you _after_ the holidays."

"Geez. What's the point of waiting 'til that day if I'll find out anyway?"

"Hn. Fine. Whatever."

"Thanks man! This'll keep me from getting bored!"

"I know." I mumbled, stopping when my eyes caught sight of something shiny.

"So, where you at?"

"Mall." I replied, staring at the silver pendant displayed on the window of a jewelry store. "I haven't bought my brother and future sister-in-law a present yet."

"Oh, how touching, you got me a gift first."

"Think what you want." I debated whether to purchase the necklace or not. "Anyway, Kiba, I need to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'll try to go online later."

"Alright, meanwhile, I'll see what level I can reach with this game."

"Hn. Ja." I hung up and decided to enter the store, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look at the item.

Upon entering, I had half a mind to just leave since everywhere I looked, couples would be in my line of sight.

Not exactly a good idea to enter…

"Good afternoon sir!"

I blinked when an elderly man had greeted me.

"Come in, come in, have a look around!"

I shrugged and just followed the old man, eyes scanning the store in case something else might interest me other than the pendant I saw earlier.

"I saw you staring at one of our specialties outside," the man said while holding onto a jewelry case. "So I took the liberty of getting the last stock we have of it, in case you wanted to check it out."

I nearly stumbled at that. I didn't think I was _that_ obvious. I must be losing my touch in discretion…

"Sir?"

I blinked and turned to the clerk. "Um… last stock..?"

"Yeah," he grinned at me, and I can spot a few fake teeth – they were whiter than the other yellowing ones. "We only have about five of these, with this one being the last."

"What about the other one displayed?"

"That? It's a reserved item for one of our loyal customers."

"I see…" I examined the chain and diamond-shaped pendant. I even ran my thumb across the engraving of the full-bloom cherry blossom on it.

I had to smirk slightly at it. The pattern was what caught my eye in the first place; sometimes I wonder if having a twenty-twenty vision is a gift or a curse.

"Well?" The man kept the grin on his face, probably thinking that I'll buy it.

"I don't know." I admitted, still holding onto it.

"I think you do."

My eyes remained glued onto the engraving, and I guess that was the reason why the old man had smiled lightly.

"You have a thing for such designs, sir?"

"I just…"

Her face popped into my head all of a sudden...

"…have a weakness for cherry blossoms."

* * *

Geez.

Cherry blossoms are distractions.

I got sidetracked from my real mission here, so now, I'm going to be stuck in traffic.

Even if I do ride a motorcycle, it still doesn't mean I can just- Wait a sec, is that…

"Sakura?"

From my point of view, she seemed to have stiffened when I called her; probably thought I was her ex.

"Didn't think I'd meet you here…" I said in a murmur while approaching her.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted me with that same smile that has been popping into my head from time to time. "Merry Christmas!"

I didn't know why she seemed to be in a hurry, but I was kind of glad that her blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino, was it? Had called her, and we both looked to the blonde's direction.

I saw another guy standing next to her, and I remembered meeting him on the first week I worked at the flower shop.

Ah, right. I forgot to mention, I get bored doing nothing, so when Sakura asked if I wanted a job at her friend's family's store, I accepted it.

Well, sales increased due to the constant visits and purchases of female customers of various ages.

Yeah, I have that effect on women – annoyingly.

"Ino!" I heard Sakura say. "Hey Shino!"

Right. Aburame Shino, now I remember. He's Ino's boyfriend.

"Do you realize where you two are standing?"

I wondered what Shino meant by that, until it hit me what month it was, and what the upcoming holiday would be.

Christmas: Santa Clauses, gifts, candles, family get-togethers, hanging with friends, mistletoes – ugh. Crap.

Still, I raised my head to confirm it, and I managed to bite back a curse when I saw the damn ornament hanging above our heads – Sakura and mine's, that is.

It was odd to see it hanging there, a random place in the mall.

I kind of expected them to be under the entrances of a few stores or restaurants, but I guess that wouldn't be much of a thrill, right?

However, it didn't stop my brows from furrowing a bit.

How the hell can it be a coincidence for Sakura and me to be standing beneath it?

"Wow, didn't see that." I managed to say, before lowering my gaze to look at Sakura. "Do you mind?"

I wanted to be sure that she was okay with this predicament, because… well, she just broke up with her ex, right? And even if it's been… a month, maybe, I don't think moving on is that easy.

"No, go ahead. It's the holiday rules after all."

She was right about that, and from how she smiled slightly, it made me feel a bit more relaxed.

Anyway, I nodded once to show her that I heard what she said, afterwards, I lowered my head to hers.

The moment Sakura had closed her eyes, I did the same and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

It was tempting to keep our lips pressed together. It was tempting to kiss deeper and a bit harder, but something pulled me back, and strange as this may sound, I think I saw Sakura look disappointed at how short our kiss was.

…Nah. Must have been my imagination.

"It would be so romantic if that was Sakura's first kiss!" Ino exclaimed, causing me to smirk and shake my head.

"Welcome to reality." I turned back to Sakura who was looking at me, and that's when I realized something. "So, you're out of the house, alone, again."

"Yeah; why?"

"Isn't your ex on the loose?"

She turned her back to me and had her hands clasped together from behind. "I doubt he'd make a move in this place. There are too many people, and I'm much more careful than before."

"Heh; we'll see."

She twitched, and I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Why you arrogant little-"

"Little?" I raised a brow at her. "Mind checking who among us is taller first, Sakura?"

Her cheeks turned red, and to me, she never looked cuter.

Fuck. Forget what I just said.

"Damn you."

"Hn."

I'm kind of glad I purchased that necklace.

"So, Sasuke…"

I turned from Sakura to Ino, wondering what she wanted. Based from that smile on her face, I get this feeling that she has something in mind.

"How'd you like to accompany us? If you're not busy, that is."

I looked towards Shino who was waiting for my response as well and figured that he'd probably need some company if Ino was going to drag Sakura around the mall. Besides that, I had nothing better to do today.

"I guess."

"Splendid! Now we can officially call this a double date!" She cheered while punching a fist to the air, making me raise a brow and nod once.

"Right."

So I watched as she went over to Sakura, a small smirk appearing on my face when she had a look of surprise and panic when Ino told her about it.

"So, you and Sakura?"

I turned to my left where Shino stood, his shades hiding his eyes.

"What?"

"You and Sakura." he repeated while turning his head to my direction.

"Oh, no." I shook my head to get the message across better. "We're sort of…" I trailed off. We aren't exactly close enough to be called friends, maybe acquaintances?

Well, if that's the case, why did I buy her a gift? A necklace too.

"Hm. Can't find the right words, huh?"

"Yeah."

A smirk grazed Shino's lips, and I found myself raising a brow yet again.

"It's the same." He uttered. "With me and Ino, I mean, back when we weren't in a relationship yet."

My brows furrowed at his explanation. "No," and scoffed and chuckled. "I don't think so, no."

"Suit yourself, but I do know when two people are attracted to one another." And he started to walk when Ino had pulled Sakura towards a store, me staring at him for a few moments before walking and looking over at Sakura who suddenly yelled at Ino. While this had caused Shino and I to blink and stare, the words Shino said to me earlier kept echoing in my head.

* * *

"Sorry you got dragged… you could have refused you know."

I ended up shrugging as I walked her back home, unable to give a proper answer due to Shino's words. Even up to this point, I still pondered over it, thought about the attraction he spoke of, and how there was a possibility that Sakura and I might end up together like Shino and Ino.

I may have been jumping to conclusions, but I couldn't ignore the possibility.

"Sasuke..?"

I blinked and scolded myself for having ignored her.

"Hn."

"...Do you... have a picture of yourself when you were still a soldier?"

I raised a brow at her question. What could she possibly want with it if I do have one? I mean, yeah, sure I do, both a group picture of our squad and a solo one my mother had talked Kakashi into taking.

"Why?"

"Well…" she grinned at me. "I'm curious as to how you look in a military uniform."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat…"

I smirked. "It's a figure of speech, Sakura."

"Ah, screw this." She muttered. "Come on! I just want to see!"

"You'll have to earn it."

Did she think that just because I've been uncharacteristically nice, I'd easily give in to her whims? Heh. Not a chance.

"How will I?"

"Find a way." I answered with a small grin, but it faded when I got a good look on her face. Something about that hurt look made me panic – sort of. I just didn't know how to deal with a girl who's supposedly talkative end up keeping quiet all of a sudden. Not to mention that she just looked so sad that I… I was tempted to stop in front of her and pull her into an embrace.

"That's not going to work." I said with furrowed brows.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

I almost blushed but tried to keep my composure and turned back to look at the road before us. "You suddenly turned quiet." I said in an almost whisper. "If you think it's going to make me feel guilty, then you're wrong."

"…I wasn't even attempting to make you feel guilty."

"Hn. One can't be too sure." I said with a shrug, crossing the street while keeping in mind to stay close to her. She was kind of accident prone. "Anyway, I'll think about it."

"Huh?"

"The picture," I reminded, looking at her. "I'll think about it."

"Oh." She gave me another smile – the kind of smile that made me stop and hold my breath. "If you don't want to show me, it's fine."

I couldn't help the words that came out. "…Suit yourself." And I smirked when she almost tripped. "Did I mention that I graduated at the top of my class in NDA?"

"…No, you didn't." She hissed at me, but her red cheeks only made her cuter – yes, screw it. If I say she's cute, she's cute.

When I recognized the street we were in and when she still proceeded to walk, my hand shot out and grabbed her scarf. "Oi." And my eyes turned to her house that was right before me.

"Ugh! What was that for?"

"You kept walking pass your home."

"Aheh." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Sorry."

I watched as she made a move to enter the gates, stopping and turning to me afterwards. "Hey, you… busy?"

I ended up shrugging. I think I should start looking for another job, or perhaps a new hobby – it kind of gets boring watching TV, going online, or just taking a stroll during night time.

"Any plans?"

I almost snorted. "Not likely."

And yet again, my breath got caught in my throat when she smiled at me. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Something about the way she said it, the way she smiled and tilted her head to the side upon asking…

It stunned me.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

Though my face remained blank and emotionless, deep down, I was in shock. My mouth opened to let out the words that were in my head, though some of them died down even before I spoke, and I ended up blurting out a different answer: "I don't know whether to say yes or no."

"Eh?"

"Hn." I lowered my head in order to stare at my shoes, my hands fisting inside my coat's pockets. My mother mentioned something about the rules of accepting and rejecting an offer, but they contradicted so much right now that I don't know which option to pick. Should I accept to be polite yet intrude on her family's meal time? Or should I be rude and reject the kind offer?

Realizing that she's still waiting, I looked up and met her gaze. "Rejecting an invitation is rude. Accepting it just like that is like intruding."

"I assure you," she spoke with an amused tone. "If you say no, I won't consider it rude. If you say yes, it won't be intruding."

I felt my right eye twitch slightly as my nose crinkled. "…It's like you're forcing me."

She looked aghast at what I said, and when she furrowed her brows and pouted, I almost laughed.

_Almost._

"I'm not." She stared at me with glaring eyes, but they soon softened and the pout was back in place. "Okay, maybe I am. But who cares?"

In that instant, her expression turned cheery as her bright smile came back.

"Come on, you'd be bored at your place anyway!"

I quirked a brow at her assumption. "And how do _you_ know that?"

"I just do..?" She giggled and showed me what I thought to be the most adorable and irresistible puppy dog eyes I've ever seen- fuck. "Come on, please?"

How the hell could I say 'no' to that face?

As soon as she invited me inside her home, her bubbly aura soon diminished, and I wondered what could have caused that to change all of a sudden.

"Um, Sasuke..?"

'Um' or 'Uh' weren't usually good. When I heard someone speak from the kitchen, followed by approaching footsteps, I saw Sakura stiffen next to me. Curious, I lifted my gaze from her to the man who had the same eye color as Sakura, albeit he wore glasses and had short black hair. He was about as tall as me from where I stood, or a bit shorter than me perhaps, though based from the build on his arms, I would say he was a formidable opponent if ever he was in a brawl.

The tone of his voice was one of relief and delight when Sakura had announced her arrival, but the moment our eyes clashed, his physique had turned rigid, his eyes no longer held that soft gaze and had changed to something close to fierce.

Sakura didn't need to tell me who he was.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, sir." I bowed down a bit to show some respect, inwardly cursing when I _almost_ saluted. The title I used just came naturally, because I felt like I was standing in front of a commanding officer, so it just slipped out of habit. Then again, how else would I address her father? 'Uncle' is definitely a no for the time being, and 'dad' would be out of the question – like hell I'd do that.

"…I do believe you're not intruding."

I straightened back up, considering the man's response as an approval to, well, simply put, be at ease.

Years of training had me studying people I meet automatically, and from how her father spoke, it would appear as if he's calmed down.

"I'm pretty sure my daughter invited you."

"She may have, but I didn't consider your approval first."

"Hmm, maybe." Was what he replied. "But it would be rude to send you away, and besides, you did accept my daughter's invitation," he fixed his glasses, and my sharp eyesight caught how his tensed muscles soon relaxed, so my shoulders sagged a bit as well. I didn't even realize that I, too, was tensed. "Then, come in and make yourself at home."

I nodded once, watching as Sakura smiled at her father before being told to entertain me, since I was a guest of their household.

"You know, I'm really awed by your politeness."

I looked up from the couch she had told me to sit on, waiting for her to occupy the spot next to me before speaking. "Why would you be?"

I've known winter to be cold, but never did I think that a smile from this girl could make me feel the warmth of it. "Not too many guys I've known actually show that kind of respect to my parents, especially towards my father."

Her revelation made me wonder just what type of guys did she bring here, or if I was really just _that_ old-fashioned; but seeing how her father had reacted, I figured I'd rather be _old school_ then.

"My father…"

Sakura clenched her fists that were on her lap, making me wonder if there was something bothering her.

"…let's just say, respect is in one of his top ten requirements for a guy; whether said boy is a suitor, or a friend."

"Heh." I smirked at her. "That's how fathers are supposed to be, especially when it comes to their daughters, only child or not."

"Would you be like that if you'll have a daughter someday?"

"I'd most certainly demand a lot from a suitor, no doubt."

"And if you have a son?"

"Hn. I'd make sure he has respect for not only the girl he'll be courting, but also to the girl's family."

The thought about having a family never crossed my mind back when I was still in NDA, not even when I was still a kid, not even when my brother announced his engagement with Mizuki-ne. But now that Sakura has brought up the subject about kids, I found it weird that I was able to answer her questions, much less keep a straight face too. I've always thought that being a soldier would be all that I ever wanted, could ask for, live for…

"You're so…"

I found myself looking at emerald green eyes, staring at how they were so full of life, eyes that showed innocence and naivety when it came to wars. My head tilted to the side slightly, my bangs following as I observed her, watched her, stared at her…

And as our eyes continued to be locked onto one another, I couldn't help but wonder…

…_How could her bastard of an ex let a girl like this go?

* * *

_

I watched as snowflakes slowly fell down from the sky, and I lifted a hand up and caught one flake, staring at the small spec resting on my gloved hand.

A few feet away from me was the porch where my brother and Mizuki-ne sat, talking about their future. I was only half-listening since they called my attention from time to time, not to mention that I was too preoccupied about last night's dinner with Sakura's family.

Her mother was pretty friendly and sweet, just like her. Ikichi-san, on the other hand, was like a cross between my brother and father, with a hint of Kiba on the side, so I was kind of freaked out at first. But what really had me thinking about it was how Sakura kept stealing glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking, and how she would blush when I met her gaze, or how she would shyly smile at a compliment I'd give her when her mother would ask questions.

I didn't know if it was because I felt inclined to get her parents to like me for whatever reasons, or if it was because I wanted Sakura to like me.

I mean, why?

"I blame the necklace." I muttered against the material of my white scarf before lowering my hand when the snowflake melted. I pocketed my hands in my coat's pockets and continued to stare off into the distance, the blanket of snow calming and eerie for me. It reminded me of a mission my squad and I were in months ago – only it was a desert, and the heat could have killed us.

"…Sasuke, Sasuke!"

I blinked and snapped from that short flashback in order to turn to Mizuki-ne who was giving me a worried look. I shifted my gaze to my brother who had a brow raised at me.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah."

"So..?" Mizuki-ne grinned. "What's your answer?"

"Sorry, what?"

She smiled. "If a tree would survive winter, what would be the perfect tree to match the season?"

I looked down for a moment, and then up at the sky, letting some of the flakes fall onto my face.

Kiba always told me that we both reflected the seasons of summer and winter - with him being the former and me, the latter.

"Cherry Blossoms." I answered, drowning out whatever conversation Mizuki-ne and Itachi started yet again.

What they didn't know was the meaning behind my chosen tree.

A cherry blossom tree would perfectly match winter - much like how Sakura's attitude seems to fit with mine.

Heh. I guess I'm starting to crush on her.

It would explain why I couldn't stop looking at her last night when we were in the living room, it would explain why I wanted to keep her safe, why I wanted to be around her, and why my addiction for cherry blossoms just grew.

* * *

Roses symbolize love, in general, but each color also held various messages.

Red obviously means love, but a darker shade meant unconscious beauty. A single red rose told the words "I love you" to the person you're giving it to. A white rose could mean purity, innocence, secrecy, humility, or "I am worthy of you". Pink roses are usually used for thanking someone, if not admiration. Yellow roses symbolized joy, friendship, and on rare occasions, jealousy. Orange roses meant desire or enthusiasm, while the peach colored ones show sincerity, or sealing the deal. Black, well, that's obvious – it's meant for goodbyes if not deaths. Lavender roses give out the message of enchantment or love at first sight, while blue ones mean the unattainable or the impossible.

I found myself being fascinated with them, since it's not only the colors that give a message but even the numbers. In fact, a combination of these roses of various colors give out a whole new meaning, so choosing the right ones can be tricky and difficult. Besides that, a red rosebud differed from a full bloom one – it means purity and loveliness. On the other hand, a white rosebud is said to symbolize girlhood.

"Damn this."

I blinked, stopping myself from my thoughts about the roses I'm attending to.

"Are you cursing the flowers or your job?" I asked while walking over to another set.

"I'm not supposed to be working here."

"Yet you are." I said back. "You know, you can just tell them."

"…I know."

"Then why aren't you?" I asked with brows furrowed in confusion. She can always quit working here, since it's only her temporary job, but why wouldn't she?

"I don't want to."

I ended up smirking slightly; _that_ answered my question.

"Why not?"

I heard her breathe out a soft sigh. "I like flowers."

"Hn." I turned to look at her, watching how she took a glance at me. "You do know that I don't believe you."

"And I believe you know the answer to that."

"Yes," I held back a snort. "And I'm sure you're aware that I'd like you to confirm."

The look on her face turned from amusement to a frown. "…Let it go."

My hand automatically plucked out a Poinsettia from the pile next to the roses, my brain instantly processing the meaning the flower gave. Before I started working here, I took it upon myself to know each meaning behind every flower, otherwise, what could I do to help customers who would ask? It's probably one of the reasons why there were a lot more women than men who shopped here.

"Poinsettia;" I spoke after reaching her and showing the flower to her. "Be of good cheer." And upon saying that, I saw her look at me, causing one side of my lips to curve up to give a sort-of half-smile.

My eyes fell at the flower's petals when Sakura kept looking at me, and instantly, my brows knitted. "At lease, that's what I hope and think it means."

When I looked back at her, she was smiling despite her red cheeks, and I felt my eyes half-close at the sight.

"That's better."

She seemed confused when I said that.

"It's a lot better to see you smiling, you know." I shrugged and turned back to the roses, taking extra care for them.

"Do roses hold a special meaning to you?"

I froze when she asked me that. I didn't think anyone would notice my actions – but perhaps I took a lot longer in watering them than I had expected. I let out a quiet exhale before slowly turning my head to her though my eyes were focused on the floor.

"Yes." I answered, further lowering my head to hide my eyes behind my bands. "Roses hold a _very_ special meaning to me."

"I'm… sorry I asked."

I didn't bother to respond, nor did I even make any move to indicate I had heard her.

"Does it involve a girl?"

Why did she have to bring it up? Now I won't be able to stop thinking about Takehiko.

"Aa."

I didn't know why I felt like I shouldn't have said that, nor did I know why I berated myself for even answering.

"Girlfriend..?"

I raised my head after hearing her utter the word, and I just resorted to keeping silent.

Takehiko isn't my girlfriend, but she was pretty adamant in becoming one.

_So feel my warmth by your side._

_**To be continued…  
**_

* * *

_**January: Mistaken**_

"You're right." I murmured, my voice growing lower and softer as the fireworks died down and the couples surrounding us began their second round of kissing. "I shouldn't be here." And reluctantly, I turned my back to her and began to walk away, my fists clenched inside my pockets, my head slightly lowered in order to hide my eyes behind a curtain of my bangs, and my mouth in a thin line seeking shelter behind the scarf I had around my neck.

I didn't stop walking even as I bumped into a few people, even if I earned profanities from them…

I didn't stop… even when I heard Sakura say my name.

The pain I felt, that agonizing clench in my chest was far worse than the injuries I got from my missions. Having been beaten and tortured by the enemy when I was captured felt like nothing compared to this misery that's eating me up from the inside.

I clenched my teeth as I finally got away from the crowd. I halted in my steps and pulled one hand out of my pocket to place over my chest where my heart was beating in an abnormally fast rate. My neck and ears felt warmer than normal, and the desire to punch a wall or a mirror, the want to break someone's nose was so tempting and overwhelming.

The worst part is – I knew the cause of it, I just didn't know how to react.

"Damn it all."


	3. January: Mistaken

**Trust Me**_**  
January: Mistaken**_

_I can hear your heart's voice.

* * *

_

I couldn't understand what I was feeling whenever I'm around her.

At first, I thought that taking her to work and bringing her home would help me figure out what is it that's been bugging me since last week, but nothing's working. All I know is that I want to keep her safe from her ex, that I want see her smile despite the memory it brings of Takehiko.

"Sakura, hurry now."

I raised my head and looked over at her doorway, seeing her mother waving at me before giving a smile. I returned the gesture with a small grin of my own plus a nod before passing the helmet to Sakura. Once she was seated behind me and had her arms around my waist, I started the engine and took off, trying to ignore the so-called butterflies in my stomach when she pressed her head against my back.

Never had I thought the ride to the flower shop would be so awkward and tense.

Each swerve I made only resulted to Sakura's grip tightening; as if afraid she'd fall off.

As for me, I was more worried about losing my focus – I mean… she was _pressed up to me_. I can _feel_ something _soft _on my back - What?

_I'm still a guy.

* * *

_

I wasn't sure if Sakura was speaking or muttering about something, but from how she was a bit more cheerful today, well, at least it gave me a bit of a distraction.

But when I got to the roses, she came to mind once more.

Brown hair and hazel eyes…

A smile that could make heads turn - that could chase away the gloomy clouds…

"_You're… charming, Lieutenant. Did you know that?"_

It made me wonder what caused a bright personality like her turn so dark just from one rejection.

"_I love you, Lieutenant. Even if you're silent all the time, I feel drawn to it."_

Her voice echoed in my head just as my eyes wandered over to the white roses.

"_Just please reconsider! Please give me a chance!"_

I unknowingly shut my eyes at the memory, remembering how her tears fell from her eyes, and how her fists were clenched against her chest, the white petals scattered to the ground due to her shaking.

"_You're like a heavenly being – that's the impression I get whenever I see you."_

My lips parted involuntarily, mouthing the words I had responded to her confession, to her pleads: _I don't love you, Takehiko. I never will._

"_I… I just want to be with you Sasuke!"_

Why was she so desperate? Even up until this time, I couldn't understand it, couldn't grasp why she would act so damn… _pathetic_.

"Um…"

I opened my eyes and turned to Sakura, almost forgetting that she was there.

Her cheeks turned red, as red as the roses next to the white ones I had been tending to. I couldn't help but raise a brow at her, wondering what she could have wanted.

Sakura turned her back to me and continued to water the other flowers, but since I needed the distraction, and because I was pretty much curious as to why she called me, I still waited for her to speak. "What?"

I saw her head turn to look at me over her shoulder, seemingly hesitant at first before deciding to just get on with it.

"Erm… you seemed… dazed earlier."

So she saw me. "Aa." And I looked back to the roses. "…I just remembered something."

My ears picked up a snort from her, so I looked back at Sakura with an eyebrow raised. "Or someone." She muttered, but I clearly heard it. "Forget I said that."

How could I when she was right?

"…Well, yeah." I said back in an equally softer voice before picking up a single white rose. "It's not something but someone, you're right."

Takehiko was a well-respected commanding officer of NDA. Many of our cadets looked up to her and admired her. Heck, she had a lot of suitors trying to win her over, so why me? Why did she choose me of all people? I wasn't even courting her, nor did I show any interest – so why me?

"Hn." I closed my eyes and sighed before returning the flower back to its pile.

Sometimes, women just puzzled me. Love just confuses me.

"What's her name?"

Before I even had a chance to think twice in answering, I ended up speaking: "…It means Beautiful Blossom."

My hands twitched a bit as I recalled how she cried so much, how she fell to her knees and continued to beg me. I didn't do anything but look at her, didn't even say anything to comfort her or even sugarcoat my words. All I did was apologize and leave, not even bothering to see if she got back up, or if anyone bothered to approach her.

"Misaki…" I spoke her name in an unusually soft tone. "Takehiko Misaki."

_I was such an insensitive jerk._

"How is she connected to the roses?"

My brows furrowed as I looked over the white roses. "It's more on white roses actually."

That single white rose, full-bloom, was outstretched towards me, and all I did was look at it with an impassive face.

"Instead of giving me red roses when she confessed, she handed me white instead." I let out a sigh. "It had so many meanings all at once. She said she was charmed by me, said she considered her love innocent and pure, mentioned something about my silence all the time, and lastly, she said that to her, I was heavenly."

It's been almost a year… it's been that long…

"That was last year's Valentine's Day."

…_I'm sorry, Takehiko.

* * *

_

New Year's Eve is about to arrive, and I'm still not used to this life.

Back in NDA, I'd wake up at exactly five in the morning and do a few stretches and crunches, and if I felt up for it, I'd even do push-ups. Once I've done those, I'd go for a jog outside, making sure to add one round every time I do. Even until now, I still do, yet what the hell do I do so early in the morning after two hours worth of exercise?

"This seat taken?"

I blinked and looked up from my Styrofoam cup of coffee to see Shino, who also held his own cup.

"No, go ahead." I nodded once as he sat across from me in the café, and I barely recalled escorting Sakura in Starbucks last November.

"You look bored."

"I am." I said, sighing before looking at him. "What the heck do you do for fun around here?"

"I normally don't wake up this early, so I'm not really sure what to do besides drink coffee."

I quirked a brow. "You know, a friend of mine would laugh at your answer."

"Hm, I'd like to meet this friend of yours someday."

I managed a small smirk, imagining Kiba laughing and pointing at Shino for giving such an answer. "What do you do anyway?"

"I'm an Entomologist."

I quirked a brow. "How did you and Ino get together if she hates insects so much?"

He laughed lightly. "I take it you and Sakura have been spending a lot of time together."

I felt my neck grow warm. "Sort of."

"Well, to answer your question, I started with butterflies."

My lips ended up smirking as I leaned back on my seat. "What is it with girls and butterflies, I wonder…"

"Besides their color and beauty? I have no idea." He admitted while taking a sip. "Nice bracelet."

I looked towards my wrist where a black-laced bracelet was, a silver nametag in-between.

"From Sakura, huh?"

And that instantly made my cheeks turn red. "Hn."

"So the necklace…"

"Are you sure you're not a detective?" I almost scoffed, trying to forget how Sakura had trouble putting the jewelry on that I ended up doing it for her. That stupid boyfriend of Hinata's just_ had_ to take a picture of the scene too.

"Ino's just… talkative." He leaned forward a bit. "Talkative to a point that she gives you nicknames."

I ended up stiffening. "Do you mind telling her to quit that, by the way?"

"Why?" He gave me a grin. "Don't you like being called _cutie_ or _Mr. Rawr_?"

"…That's disturbing, coming from you."

"Would you prefer _The Next Axe Model_ then?"

"Shino." I seethed, twitching.

"Relax, I'm kidding." He downed the remaining contents of his coffee, and that reminded me that I have yet to touch mine. "Anyway, I plan on heading to the new arcade, want to come?"

I looked at my now cold coffee and gave a shrug. "Why not?"

* * *

"So, you're really, really sure?"

I almost sighed exasperatedly, thankful that I had sent Shino ahead when Mizuki-ne called.

"Yes, the guys already invited me to go, so I'll be fine."

"Well, our door will be open if ever you change your mind, or perhaps decide to attend anyway."

"I appreciate that, Mizuki-ne."

"Okay then, have fun!"

I hung up and pocketed the device before stepping inside the mall. Shino already asked me to go with them tomorrow night to celebrate New Year's Eve, and it wasn't like my parents would be sticking around here, not when they had already planned on visiting my grandparents in Hokkaido. Itachi opted to stay with Mizuki-ne since her parents were in the States and won't be able to come home, so I have the option whether to spend the occasion with them, or with the guys and their girlfriends – plus Sakura and her parents whom I'm pretty sure will be accompanying us.

Speaking of Sakura…

"Hey."

I placed a hand over her head, and she looked up at me, the expression of her face earlier on had changed.

"Do you know how stupid you look standing in the middle and staring at the floor?"

The expression on her face had me worried as to what could have been going through her head.

"Sorry…" and I watched as she absent-mindedly fingered the pendant of the necklace I gave her. "I just… remembered something."

That was a lie – I was a hundred percent sure she recalled her ex-boyfriend.

"Hn. Your ex?" I almost spat out bitterly, but I managed to hide it with an impassive face and looked over at the couple she had been watching earlier. "Were you and him like Ino and Shino?"

"Yeah."

The smile she had, it wasn't the same ones I've seen. It looked a lot more pained, and it made my heart clench, made me want to pull her into my arms and just… make the pain go away.

Why..? Why do I feel this way for her?

"I… don't really know why it turned out like this."

I couldn't bear to look at her, not when she was hurt…

So I turned to look at Shino and Ino before lowering my hand to her shoulder, afterwards, debated whether I should hug her or just give her a pat – I ended up pulling her into a headlock and dragging her to where the couple were.

"H-hey! I'm a girl! Are you forgetting?"

My eyes narrowed a bit as I recalled her tears when Riku tried to force her into something, into going with him while his friends made sure she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Hn. Things happen for a reason Sakura." And I let her go. "Remember that." And soon proceeded to where Shino stood, raising a hand in greeting to him and to Ino's smile.

Since his girlfriend was here, then I guess this would be considered as another double date – even if it's the arcade we're headed for.

* * *

The moment we arrived at the arcade, Ino had dragged Sakura to what I assumed to be a game for Tekken, what part, I didn't know. Shino stretched his arms and asked if I wanted to play basketball, but I just shook my head and eyed the whole place, unsure of what to try, unsure if I should even bother to buy a card and load it.

"Well, if you change your mind…" he told me before heading off to where the courts were.

I watched as a few guys played air hockey, a group on the racing games, some girls trying out a photo booth, the UFO catcher, and some other luck game I didn't know.

The sound of gunshots caught my attention, and I turned to my left to see various shooting games. From my observation, Silent Hill and House of the Dead were the popular ones, with Time Crisis coming close. Seeing as I haven't held a gun, much less played shooting games in a long while, I went to the counter to purchase a card, had it loaded, and proceeded to where Time Crisis 4 was located.

Some guys didn't pay much attention as I swiped my card and picked up the gun from its holster, and when I started the game, I felt my shoulders automatically tense as the story began.

It has always been like this whenever I held a gun – I'd always turn serious and treat everything like a life and death situation. The moment the screen showed the opponents, I began to shoot at them, aiming for their heads for an instant kill and a higher score.

My body remained in the same position but my eyes shifted from every corner of the screen, keeping a sharp eye out for opponents, making sure I used the right gun at the right time, remembering to duck whenever I'd run out of bullets.

I could hear a couple of guys comment on my game play, but I could barely process what they said as I faced the boss of the first stage, not even breaking much of a sweat as I finished it off without losing even a single life.

"How many times have you swiped the card?"

I almost got hit by a bullet due to the distraction if I hadn't ducked to avoid it. Without taking my eyes from the screen, I answered Shino: "Once." And I flicked my wrist to the right in order to switch my aim from the center to the upper corner, pulling the trigger to finish off the enemies hidden behind the counter. "It's easy to predict where the enemies are hiding."

And to prove my point, I lowered my gun to the left side and shot an opponent that just rolled over from the corner and into my line of vision, not giving him a chance to even shoot.

"You're pretty good." Shino commented, and I could feel both him and Ino getting a closer look.

"Are you some kind of sharp shooter?" The female blond had asked. "Because it's the first time I actually met, or saw, someone who played this with so much ease."

I didn't get how she found that so surprising – anyone who had undergone training like I did, or perhaps someone who has played this game numerous times, can score this much.

"Unless this isn't your first time?"

"Hn. For your first question, I scored high in dexterity back in NDA. Lastly, no. This is really my first time playing this game."

I recalled the many bets Kiba and I would make whenever we had target practice or an airsoft battle.

"You ought to try playing a sniper game." I heard Shino say. "You'd score high, for sure."

I was about to ask where Sakura was, but then I heard from the window next to my screen that a new player had joined, and I turned to see Sakura give me a smile and a peace sign while taking the gun and preparing for the game. "I've always wanted to try this game, but I always end up backing out, since no one would play with me."

I couldn't help but openly stare at her – this girl was just full of surprises.

"That is, if it's okay…"

I ended up smirking at her. "Hn." And we both played the game, me covering for her whenever my eyes would flicker to her screen and I'd see an opponent about to shoot her.

I think I ought to teach her how to hold a gun properly.

* * *

My eyes felt a little more tire than normal, and I had to close them for a while in order to give them some rest. Doing this had resulted to my hearing picking up even the faintest sound of a toddler's footsteps, followed by soft murmurs of couples who exchanged sweet words, and then later on hearing Shino apologizing to Sakura for, perhaps, Ino's stubbornness.

Soft giggles had caught my attention, and I dared to open my eyes and turn towards the source. My brows narrowed slightly upon seeing three girls stiffen and then turn red, afterwards, smiled at my direction while talking to each other.

"Did you get stared at by girls back in NDA too?"

I instantly flushed at Sakura's question, refusing to look her way when she started to laugh at my reaction.

"Sadly." I muttered, throwing in a scoff to add to the effect.

"I bet your girlfriend was jealous."

Wait- what? Girlfrie- where did she get that idea?

I looked towards her, raising a brow as she walked ahead of me before looking back.

"What..?" I asked, my head tilting to the side out of habit.

"You know, your girlfriend! I'm pretty sure she was jealous of the other girls who stared at you!"

"Sakura, what made you-"

"I'd like to meet Takehiko someday."

Ta… Takehiko? She thought Takehiko was my girlfriend?

"Sakura, listen." I immediately grabbed her hand when she turned to walk away. "I don't have a girlfriend. Takehiko is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

What made her think I wasn't single?

Sighing, I decided to clarify it one more time. "Takehiko is not my girlfriend. What made you say she is?"

And she told me about the roses, how they reminded me of her, how I look at them with guilt or regret in my eyes…

I briefly wondered why she refused to meet my gaze and chose to lower her head.

"Sakura…" I murmur quietly, and when she didn't react to it, she must have not heard me. "I didn't say anything about returning her feelings, nor did I tell you that I already have a girlfriend."

"But-"

"Don't assume things, Sakura."

Really. I didn't understand why she would conclude that I'm in a relationship with Takehiko – I mean, sure I haven't said anything, but I didn't tell her that I was… geez…

"Then… why?"

I didn't think she'd ask, nor did I feel like I should answer.

"It's… a long story." I said, letting her go as I recalled that incident again, the very part of my life which I wanted to forget.

I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I didn't know how to react when I saw a head of pink leaning against my chest.

I had no idea how warm Sakura was…

…and how much I like it.

* * *

Crowds… how I hate them. So damn fucking much.

First of, they make it harder to investigate a crime scene due to their damn curiosity. Secondly, some men use it as an excuse to grope a female body. And then there's the occasion theft, or possibly a sudden kidnapping. Most of all, I've suffered through countless sexual harassments from women –young or old- and men –gay, bi, or straight.

Sometimes, I curse having inherited my mother's looks.

"Shinoooo!"

I turned to see Ino hugging her boyfriend's arm, before shifting my gaze over to a hyper Naruto who continued chatting with Hinata. The demanding voice of Temari had also caught my attention when she told Shikamaru that they would kiss by twelve midnight – ah, the rumor that people believe…

Neji was a lot quieter, having opted to just look at Tenten, and I couldn't help the smirk on my lips upon seeing how he was gazing at her so uncharacteristically. Love can really do wonders to people.

But that only made me think how I _agreed_ to going with them.

It's weird and awkward to be surrounded by a group filled with couples, not to mention that Sakura's parents-

…right. I came here because of her.

Sighing, I turned to look at the only single female of the group, my eyes widening slightly when I saw her smile turn to a frown. Something in me just ached when her eyes turned glossy, and how they scanned every couple within range.

Before I knew it, my mouth opened and called her.

"Hey."

"H-huh?"

I wanted to just pull her into an embrace when I saw a tear fall from her left eye, followed by another on the corner of her right. I didn't know why it just pained me to see her like this, to see her so… so hurt.

"Look up." I told her, not removing my eyes on her form even she did what I said. A snowflake landed on her forehead, and I had to resist the urge to brush it off or even kiss it. More stuck onto her hair, and the temptation to run my fingers through her soft-looking locks grew more and more…

"Riku…"

…until she mentioned that name.

Never had I felt so much hatred for a person I barely even knew.

"Sakura?"

I was hoping I didn't sound angry, or didn't sound hurt… I was praying she wouldn't notice my concern, or if she did, wouldn't misunderstand.

"You're…" I tried to speak a little louder. "You're not in the mood."

Her head lowered before looking to the side, and slowly, my right hand shot out to reach for her, only to stop midway and move up, choosing to feel for her forehead instead of her cheek.

"Are you feeling alright?"

It was a stupid question, I know. But… I just… I just couldn't say anything else, didn't feel comfortable to speak of anything else.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

I shouldn't have asked that – but really… I don't think being surrounded by couples would do her any good.

"No." She answered in a weak voice.

So weak that I even felt how drained she was.

"Are you even supposed to be here?"

I blinked, and the question echoed in my head.

"What…" I tried to act nonchalant, tried to pretend to be a soldier again, but I failed. I just ended up looking surprised at her question before looking away, avoiding anyone from seeing the hurt that probably reflected in my eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

I didn't want to know. I didn't want her to answer.

_I was scared of the answer._

The fireworks went off just as she yelled at me, and while I wouldn't have supposedly heard it, I did.

"I mean why are you here with me? I don't need you pitying me like this!"

I stiffened at her words, and I met her gaze, unsure how to take that answer.

"I'm not pitying you at all!" I said as loud as I could when another round of fireworks exploded in the air.

"Then stop being with me and acting like you care for me! You shouldn't be here pretending!"

That stung.

That stung so much.

She was silent after that, but her eyes did not look anything but guilty. In my defense, I ended up glaring, but I could no longer hide how her words affected me.

_It just hurt._

"You're right." I murmured, my voice growing lower and softer as the fireworks died down and the couples surrounding us began their second round of kissing. "I shouldn't be here." And reluctantly, I turned my back to her and began to walk away, my fists clenched inside my pockets, my head slightly lowered in order to hide my eyes behind a curtain of my bangs, and my mouth in a thin line seeking shelter behind the scarf I had around my neck.

I didn't stop walking even as I bumped into a few people, even if I earned profanities from them…

I didn't stop… even when I heard Sakura say my name.

The pain I felt, that agonizing clench in my chest was far worse than the injuries I got from my missions. Having been beaten and tortured by the enemy when I was captured felt like nothing compared to this misery that's eating me up from the inside.

I clenched my teeth as I finally got away from the crowd. I halted in my steps and pulled one hand out of my pocket to place over my chest where my heart was beating in an abnormally fast rate. My neck and ears felt warmer than normal, and the desire to punch a wall or a mirror, the want to break someone's nose was so tempting and overwhelming.

The worst part is – I knew the cause of it, I just didn't know how to react.

"Damn it all."

_I'll take that little worry from you,  
No matter what you say you're not alone._

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_**February: Just a Memory**_

"Say… that you want to be with me…"

Her voice grew weaker and softer, and I could feel myself slowly slipping away, slowly wanting to just press my lips on hers and take her…

"Tell me that you care for me, more than a friend, that you've fallen for me, that you're returning my feelings…"

My breathing grew harsh as I lowered my head and strained to answer. I want to, I really do. I want to tell her I feel the same, I want to tell her she's had my heart from the start – but…

"I can't…"

And I've never felt so pathetic, so weak, so _vulnerable_.

"Why can't you? I love you Sasuke..! I love you so much..!"

Why… why is this happening again? Why must this always happen?


	4. February: Just a Memory

**Trust Me**_**  
February: Just a Memory**_

_This love will always stay true._

* * *

The beeping sound of my mobile phone alerted my senses, and I quickly pick it up from its spot on the desk next to my bed.

A sigh left my lips when I see her name before lowering my phone and staring back at the ceiling.

_Fifty messages and still counting..._

It's been... almost two weeks, maybe. I'm not sure anymore.

Her words remained fresh in my head, echoed with every second passed, and it annoyed the hell out of me.

I just couldn't understand her.

She made me feel everything all at once, and they are all conflicting emotions. I feel so damn angry at her for saying such things, at the same time, I can't bring myself to hate her for doing so.

My thoughts were interrupted when a ringing sound came from my hand held device, and I grunt before checking the caller and answering it.

"What is it this time?"

"Hello to you too."

"Kiba, you're not Zack Fair."

"But Zack is growing on me! I swear!"

"...Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want."

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed huh?"

"No."

"Girl problems? Oh, wait. Sorry, I forgot who I'm talking to."

"...Nailed it."

"I see, so it's- wait, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU HAVE GIRL PROBLEMS?"

A pause, and I could feel a sweat drop from the side of my head.

"...Fangirls. Right."

"No you asshole." I hiss. "The one time you get it right, you immediately take it back."

"Sasuke, this is _you_ we're talking about. You expect me to think that-"

"Kiba, I'm _fucking _in love her." Of course, he doesn't know her name yet.

There was a long moment of silence, and I quickly lower my phone to my side, just in time as my asshole of a best friend suddenly yell a "what".

I think I just saved my left ear from going deaf.

An hour later, I finally convince Kiba to end the conversation because it was not helping me, and I didn't really need his "suggestions," especially Suigetsu's -_who just butted in out of nowhere- _advice.

Sighing heavily, I turn to look at the time on the clock and curse silently.

Looks like that phone conversation was longer than I had thought.

When I finally get out of bed in order to take a shower, the telephone rings and I almost yell in frustration before running downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

I hold my breath for a moment before speaking.

"Kasumi-san."

Something must have happened if her mother called me.

* * *

This is definitely the worst day of my life.

First, I woke up earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep the moment Sakura entered my head. Next, over fifty messages from her, followed by Kiba's call and "small talk" with a side of advice from Suigetsu, and _then_ Kasumi-san called and asked me to escort her daughter tonight.

"What did I do in my past life to deserve this?" I grumble in annoyance after pulling off my helmet and setting it atop my bike's seat.

Really. I must have probably betrayed a country, or maybe I broke someone's heart far worse than I did to Takehiko, or maybe I almost killed my best friend, or perhaps went on a wide-scale killing spree, or got a couple of nations angry and had them hunting down my head. Maybe I did something to my brother? Or maybe I-

...Where did _those_ come from?

Betrayal wasn't something I took lightly, so why would I be a traitor in the past life?

...If I had one, that is.

Shrugging, I walk over to the front door and ring the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard from the other side, and soon, it opened to reveal Ikichi-san dressed in formal attire – complete with the tie and jacket.

"Sorry to call you over at the last minute."

"It's fine." I nod once, stepping in when he opened the door wider. "It's not like you request my presence everyday, right?"

"That's true." He chuckles, before patting my shoulder. "Now then, I was supposed to lend you some of my clothes in case you didn't have something formal, but... well," he looks at me and smiles. "I guess I don't have to worry about that."

"My mother wouldn't have liked it if I didn't have at least one suit in my closet."

"I see." He nods before leading me to a couch. "My wife and I initially planned to go out, but we didn't want to leave Sakura alone on this day, it might not be a wise decision."

I listen to what he says, biting my tongue in order not to comment or say something that might be disrespectful.

"Aside from that, her friends are all in a relationship, and we can't trust her with someone else."

To be honest, I was a bit honored when they called me, but it was still unnerving that I had to escort their daughter on their date when... well, we're not on speaking terms besides during work.

"She's coming."

I look up from Ikichi-san to Kasumi-san, seeing her smiling at her husband and me, before turning to look back up.

My ears pick up the sound of clacking heels, and I follow the line of vision of Sakura's parents, seeing their only daughter looking back at me with wide eyes.

Looks like she wasn't expecting this.

* * *

When Ikichi-san had insisted that I hitch a ride with them, I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to. I didn't really like the idea of leaving behind my bike, nor did I feel comfortable at staying in the same car as Sakura when we aren't even "okay" yet.

So you could just imagine what a big relief it was for me to finally step out and take in the fresh air. However, gentlemanly instincts kicked in, and I look back to offer my hand to my unwilling date in order to help her step out of the car.

Judging from the way her eyes were looking distant, she had no idea that she took my hand and even grasped it as I pull her out. By the time she came to, I had already let go and followed Ikichi-san since Kasumi-san had tapped her daughter.

I barely hear their conversation, with Sakura hissing while Kasumi-san remains amuse and innocent.

A little later, Kasumi-san walks pass me and links her arms with her husband's, the scene reminding me how I should act around Sakura since... well, it's only proper as what my mom would have put it.

With that thought, I pull out my right hand from the warmth of my pocket and offer it to Sakura, who was most likely hesitant in taking it.

On our way to the table Ikichi-san had reserved for us, I decide to just make this night at least a little bearable for her, given that she doesn't seem the least bit comfortable staying close to me.

"Sorry."

There. I said it.

"Pardon..?"

And I'll have to say it again. Geez.

"I said I'm sorry."

"For what..?" She asks me, and I could picture her eyes looking so confused.

Did she really have to make me relive those harsh words?

"Last New Year's eve." I explain, my eyes half-closing as they narrow and focus elsewhere. "I should have understood what you were feeling at that time."

She lost her ex, she lost the bastard.

Even if Riku wasn't exactly the best guy out there, she still gave him her heart, she still loved him.

When her brows furrowed, it kind of killed the moment that I ended up raising a brow at her. I wonder why she reacted that way, I mean, I just apologized...

"Just who the heck are you?"

That almost made me stumble. "...What?"

"I never thought of you to be the first one to apologize over something that isn't even your fault."

Maybe she thinks it's not my fault, but I couldn't help but feel that it was.

"Hn." I grunt, grab her hand, and lead her to the dance floor. The moment I turn to face her, her body crashed against mine, and I hold her waist with my free hand and lean down to her ear. "It takes two to tango, Sakura."

I follow the tempo of the music, dancing alongside several couples who were caught in their own world.

Sakura almost tripped at one movement, and her face instantly turned red in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I'm not a very good dancer." She utters in a soft voice. "And also for... yelling at you when you were just trying to help."

I couldn't help the small twitch of my lips and end up smirking. "Forgiven. And... is my apology accepted as well?"

She gave me a sheepish smile, and I was a bit glad that we weren't so uncomfortable with each other any longer. "That depends."

"On what?"

"I'm not that easy Sasuke."

"Hn." I stop moving and let go of her, afterwards, I take a few steps back and bow down a bit with one arm extended towards her, and I look up to meet her gaze and give a small smile. "Will the princess be willing to forgive me if I ask her for another dance?"

Well shit. I didn't think I'd do that – seriously. I just... moved on my own when she said she wasn't that easy, and I... I just didn't know what possessed me to do an embarrassing stunt like that and still have the gall to remain composed.

And what the fuck? I _smiled_ at her.

This has got to be the-

"Pfft."

I stop my train of thoughts when I hear her laughing, feel her hand take mine before positioning herself in my arms.

Our eyes met when she did so, and to rid myself of the awkward feeling, I spoke: "I'm still waiting for an answer."

I thank whatever God was out there that I still remained calm when she placed a hand on my cheek and pushed the strands of my hair away from my face.

Her touch was... _addictive_.

"You're forgiven."

And her smile took my breath away...

_I'm definitely in love with her..._

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight Sasuke?"

I turn away from Sakura's disappearing form in the bathroom door and look at her mother.

"Yes, thank you." I answer, nodding my head once.

"No, it's you who we should be thanking." This time, it was Ikichi-san who spoke. "We probably interfered with your original plans for the night."

"No," I shake my head. "I really didn't have anything to do."

"We're thankful that you met our daughter." Kasumi gives me a sad smile before looking at where Sakura headed off to. "She hasn't been the same since... that boy..."

"You mean the bastard." Ikichi-san hisses. "If I see him again, I'll-"

"Dear. Please." Kasumi-san stops her husband from continuing and then meets my gaze. "I just hope that... whoever Sakura will love next, or whoever will love her won't be the same..."

"It's good that she's recovering right now, another blow to her heart might just... be too much." Her father sighs and holds his wife's hand. "But knowing Sakura, she might end up rushing things if she thinks she loves someone."

I look back at the bathroom door where Sakura went into, reflecting on the words of her parents.

Love is a foreign feeling to me, other than being told how it feels, I knew nothing of it. It's different when people claim they love you yet only see what's outside, it's not the kind of love I grew up knowing from my mother.

I may not know how these feelings for Sakura came, but I do know that what I'm feeling is there, and that it's genuine.

I get hurt when she thinks of Riku, when she's crying, when she's looking so forlorn.

I get angry when she's assuming things about me, when she thought I had a girlfriend, when she refuses to meet my eyes.

I'm happy when she's smiling and laughing, my heart skips a few beats when she looks at me and sees me, not right pass me or someone else.

It started last December after spending time with her and her friends, after learning more about her, after seeing her for who she is...

It developed last January, especially during New Years Eve, and I only confirmed it when I got hurt by her words, and when she mentioned _his_ name and not mine.

"Oh, there she is."

I blink and follow Ikichi-san's gaze to see Sakura walking towards us and apologizing for taking so long.

Once more, I lift my arm for her to take, and then lead her to her father's car.

She was silent the whole time, completely opposite with how her parents chatted animatedly as if they were alone.

I think back to the conversation we had a while ago, when she told me more about how she felt for Riku, and how he just betrayed her feelings. When we were nearing the end of it, she had told me with complete determination in her eyes that she'll forget him no matter what.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I notice how she jumped from my question before looking over at me to give me a smile. "Yeah, don't worry. I think it's time I seriously forget about my ex and move on."

"Hn." I turn away from her to look outside, the car's window reflecting my face. "I'm glad." I say as soft as I could, feeling something heavy lift from my chest, feeling the tension of my muscles relax when she said those words...

"Why?"

I blink and look at her with a raised brow.

"Why are you glad I mean..."

Shit. She heard me.

"Well..." I trail off, unsure of how to explain myself. It isn't the right time yet, I don't want her to … not yet. "I know that... you're always getting hurt whenever you remember him, so by moving on..." I try to meet her gaze, but she was already looking outside, and from what I could see base from her reflection, she seems a bit forlorn. "...you'll be able to heal."

_You won't be too broken and confused when I'll tell you I love you._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for coffee or tea?"

I briefly wonder if Sakura inherited her persistence from her mother...

"It's alright," I tell her. "It's getting late and I should get going. Thank you."

"Oh alright, some other time then?"

"Yes." I nod my head to her, about to leave when I heard Sakura calling me back.

"Oh, wait!"

I stop to look back at her, noting how her parents went upstairs before turning back to her where she held out a box to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

I take the box from her and give a small smile, which she returns tenfold. "Thanks." I say, my voice soft. "Night."

"N-Night."

I leave her home with my heart beating fast. I wasn't sure if I want to know what the contents are just yet – if I want to know what her feelings for me are.

By the time I arrive at my place, a light drizzle began, and when I enter my home, the rain falls harder.

I quickly change into a more comfortable set of clothes before heading towards the kitchen where I left the box Sakura had given me. I stare at it for a moment, my anxiousness getting the best of me as I pull off the red ribbon and open the lid of the white box.

A part of me was relieved to see that they were Honmei chocolates, but the other part... well, let's just say I'm currently in a state of shock.

If she gave me Honmei chocolates, that could only mean that she likes me – as in... like, like me.

"Shit." I pick one up and look at it, thinking about my feelings and what I should do before taking a small bite. It was sweet, but not enough to make my throat hurt. But going back to the topic at hand...

Sakura _loves _me.

...But... there's just something wrong. I just can't seem to accept her confession. Sure I already know that I love her, but...

My thoughts are cut off when I hear loud and continuous knocks on my front door. I quickly stride over to it and open the door, my eyes clashing with emerald green irises.

"Sakura?"

"I..."

"What're you doing here? Get inside!" I pull her in, realizing that she was soaked from top to bottom due to the rain. I quickly dash upstairs and retrieve a towel to hand to her. "Here, dry yourself first, I'll get you some change of clothes..."

"Sasuke..."

I freeze.

Her tone sounded helpless, and I don't know why but it felt as if I was the cause of her sadness.

I hesitantly turn to look at her, my brows slightly furrow as I try to meet her gaze. "We'll talk later." And I hurry over to my room to get some spare clothes for her to change into.

It takes a while for me to find some old clothes that would fit her, and when I went back to her, I hand them over and lead her to a bathroom. I grow more concerned when she just stood there and looking at me.

"You'll catch a cold that way, go get changed."

Sakura just continues looking at me, and I can see how her fingers clench the shirt and shorts she was holding tightly.

"Sakura, hey!" I grab her shoulders and shake her a bit, checking if she was back on earth or if her mind was still wandering. "Saku-" she suddenly wraps her arms around me, and I could feel her face against my chest, feel how she clenches the front of my shirt...

"I..."

Her voice was a lot softer than normal, and a part of me wants to just stay still and listen to what she has to say, but she was still dripping wet.

"Sakura, please." I say to her. "Go get changed first, I don't want you to get sick."

A deep sigh escapes her lips, and I watch her turn towards the bathroom and enter it. Once the door closed, I did not hesitate to lean my back against the wall and slide down to the floor.

What just... happened?

* * *

I stare at the two cups which were filled with hot tea, barely aware of Sakura's form a few inches away from mine, the warmth from her body letting me know that she was really sitting on my couch, the same furniture I'm also sitting on.

Outside, the rain didn't let up and only continues pouring heavily, filling up what would have been an awkward silence between Sakura and I.

What should I do? Should I say something or wait for her to speak? Should I comment about the weather- no, that's stupid.

"Sorry."

I blink and turn to face her.

"I'm probably a bother to you right now."

I heard her words, but my eyes were focusing on her actions – at how she kept her head lowered, at how her fingers were curled and clenched the loose shorts I lent her, and how she firmly kept her knees together.

"You're not being a bother Sakura," I tell her, lifting my gaze to her long pink hair which was hiding her face from my view, preventing me from seeing her facial expression. "Why would you think you are?"

"Just a feeling, you know." She replies with a small shrug, the act barely noticeable. "You could be doing other things than sitting here and waiting for me to go home."

I still continue to observe and study her gestures, my eyes not leaving her tense shoulders after she spoke.

"Hn." I keep my gaze on her for a bit more. "I've got nothing better to do."

"You're just saying that."

Her fingers clench tighter.

"No, I'm serious." I tell her.

Another momentary silence pass us, before she speaks again, still refusing to look at me. "So... did you open the box?"

My mouth opens and answers too quickly for my liking. "Aa." And I ended up lowering my head, a bit embarrassed.

"And... did you... taste it?"

"Aa."

"I thought you didn't like sweets?"

I end up closing my eyes and leaning back on the couch. "I don't, but you gave them to me."

That was as indirect as I could get.

"You don't have to force yourself."

And she didn't get my "confession" – damn it. "I'm not." I tell her. "It's just that... I didn't want to not eat at least one, it's like I'm treating what you gave me as trash if that's the case."

"Was it... good?"

I guess this would be a safer topic. "Yeah." I answer. "It's been a while since I had one, actually."

"Honmei..?"

At her chosen word, I dare to look at her, meeting her eyes with mine. "No," I admit, knowing that she wants to know how I'll react. "The taste."

"I'm glad you like it."

And once more, we fell silent, daring the other to proceed with the topic, to thread deeper into dangerous waters – and I took the bait and snap.

"Will you just tell me the truth?"

I'm getting so damn sick and tired of dodging what's obvious. And while I know that my eyes may have scared her right now, I couldn't be bothered to be nice.

"Are you in love with me?"

And damn it all when she started to cry.

"I..." she chokes on a sob, and I fight the urge to pull her into my arms. "I have to go."

I couldn't find my voice when she stood and rushes towards the front door, her hand enclosing onto the knob and struggling to turn it and open the door.

"Sakura." I finally manage to say as I stand and approach her. I boldly place my hand over hers, feeling her freeze from what I had done.

Seeing her facing the door, seeing her standing right in front of me, cornered and trapped... I was tempted to just hug her, to just tell her everything...

"Don't go." I say instead, meaning it. But when she remained silent, I panic a bit and end up saying words I did not plan on voicing out. "It's still raining outside, wait for the storm to pass."

"Just let me go."

My eyes widen slightly at her response until they end up narrowing, and when she slowly turns to face me, I could barely breathe upon seeing her tear-stricken face.

"Let me go."

Something in me snapped so I glare and scoff. I did not bother to worry when she flinched after I slammed one hand against the door next to her head. I lean down to her, intending to just get it over with and kiss her, but something pulled me back – and instead, I look into her eyes. "No." I tell her, daring to move closer to her face. "I won't let you."

Not when I love you, not when I'm going to lose you.

"Then say you love me!" She yells, more tears falling from her eyes. "Say..." her voice hitches and weakens. "...that you want to be with me..."

I could feel a constricting pain on my chest at the sight of her crying.

"Tell me that you care for me, more than a friend, that you've fallen for me, that you're returning my feelings..."

And it was my turn to break down – inwardly.

_Because soldiers, former or not..._

"I can't..."

"Why can't you? I love you Sasuke! I love you so much!"

My head shakes a bit. "Sakrua I... I don't..." I try to keep my tone normal, try to keep myself calm and level-headed, but everything I was taught to do, to act...

_...cannot express what they truly feel..._

"I can't."

"It's just four words, Sasuke! 'I love you too!' It's so simple!" She suddenly takes a hold of my shirt and pulls me closer, my lips almost touching hers but she stops at the right moment to keep them from pressing against each other. Slowly, she pulls back and lowers her gaze, her eyes looking defeated and so forlorn.

..._soldiers aren't allowed cry._

"I don't want to hurt you." I admit in the end, because I'm afraid – I'm scared that I might do more damage than her ex did, I'm scared that she might only be using me as a rebound, and until those thoughts are gone, I can't tell her my feelings, otherwise, I won't be able to trust her.

Instantly, fresh tears came falling down from her eyes, and I didn't bother to stop myself from pulling her into an embrace, wanting to tell her through my actions how I really feel.

"Just let me go."

And I only tighten my grip around her when she said that again. "No." I say to her. "I won't."

Not when I already know that there can be something between us.

"Please." She begs, sobbing. "Spare me from this."

My eyes shut tight, as if feeling that same pain she's going through.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

"Just let me go home, and I'll forget about this."

"I said..." I breathe and refrain from loosening my grip. "I won't."

"You're hurting me Sasuke..."

My eyes snap open.

"You're hurting me the way Riku did..."

I couldn't find the strength to fight back when she pushes me away.

"You're both the same... in terms of breaking my heart."

I let her words sink deeper, only realizing that she had left while I was caught up in my own thoughts.

I didn't know how long I was standing there, staring at where she once was, but when lightning flashed and cracked, I finally snap out of it and shake my head. My fists clench tightly for a split second, before my fingers uncurl and move to close the door.

I walk towards the phone in the living room and call her parents. When her mother answered, I asked if Sakura was home, and when she said that she just arrived and asked what had happened, I merely apologized before saying a soft good night.

At first, I had considered going back to my room, but I ended up lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling with half-closed eyes.

_Why do I keep hurting people?_

_Don't hesitate to cry and rely on me,  
I decided long ago to accept all your burdens._

_**To be continued…

* * *

  
****March: Deep Understanding**_

The sight of Suigetsu's forehead against Sakura's made my blood boil, and the fact that I knew of his perverse tendencies didn't help me calm down at all.

I quickly walk over to them, pushing away the people who were blocking my path. I glared at some women who tried to pull their seductive acts on me, and when I was nearing them, Kiba had instantly hit the idiot's head.

"Give her a break Suigetsu, I doubt that she's still single."

I sigh in relief at that before proceeding to them, eyes narrowing when I heard Suigetsu's words.

"Bah. Who gives a shit?"

__"I do." I almost snarl. "I'd appreciate it if you take your arm off of her, _now_."

* * *

__

___A/N:__You know another song that might fit this? "Manazashi Daydream" by Yuu Sakai. It's an opening theme of Nodame Cantabile season three._

_Here's the English translation, taken from gendou(.)com_

_Clearly 30° to my right,  
Silky, Long like Niagara  
Charming  
The faint smell of your shampoo  
Fluttered at the tip of my nose  
Cloudy_

_To be covered with afflictions from morning to the top of the sky  
Another simulator  
But I can not say anything_

_Looking straight at Do  
My heart goes Fortissimo  
Asleep or awake, I think of U  
Inside my eyelids is a special seat  
Feelings you from this overcrowded place  
Ah, whatever am I gonna do?_

_My way of deciding ABC  
Teach me how cherry blossoms dance in front  
Do It !  
Thinking about your feelings  
Moment by moment time exceeds something this much_

_As if I was clumsily hit and my jaw broke  
But it's fine  
It's easy  
Right, I can not say anything_

_A rock like me ought to confess his feelings  
Looking at you pianissimo  
Asleep or awake I long for U  
Inside my eyelids is a special seat  
Feelings you from this overcrowded place  
Ah, how is it this serious?_

_I can not say…. anything_

_Looking straight at Do  
My heart goes Fortissimo  
Asleep or awake, I think of U  
Inside my eyelids is a special seat  
Feelings you from this overcrowded place  
Ah, it's too dazzling!_

_I still can not see your eyes_

_A rock like me ought to confess his feelings  
Looking at you pianissimo  
Asleep or awake I long for U  
Inside my eyelids is a special seat  
Feelings you from this overcrowded place  
Ah, how is it this serious? _


	5. March: Deep Understanding

_A/N: So… the rating changed for a reason… please read on to find out why - and also... I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON!_

_A/N 2: Damn site. I was supposed to update this last Monday, but the damn site kept resulting to ERROR._

_

* * *

_

**Trust Me**_**  
March: Deep understanding**_

_I'm here, wherever you are_  
_Call me, we'll be together_

* * *

Just one touch…

Just one kiss…

"Sasuke…"

And already, I feel a thousand volts surging all over my body…

My fingers grip the sheets beneath me as I breathe heavily, my eyes hazy as I look over at the peach and reddish skin that was flushing just as much as mine was.

_It's too damn hot in here._

"Sasuke…"

I lower my head to a patch of skin on her neck, my lips parting to let my teeth out and sink onto the flesh, sucking on it while pressing my body closer to her naked form.

The feeling of her fingers lightly touching my shoulders made me shiver, and when they clasp onto me tighter, I end up biting harder.

"Will you fucking wake up already?"

And in an instant, I sit up and pin the person who yelled onto the floor, face first and arms locked onto his back in a vice-like grip.

"What the fuck? Dude!"

I blink, sweat continuing to drip as my vision clears and my mind registers where I am and who I just forced to the ground.

"…Naruto?"

"Yes, now get off of me!"

I loosen my grip and get up, my head turning to my bed to see the sheets wrinkled and messy.

"…the hell?"

"Ugh." I look over at Naruto who just was standing up and coughing. "Man, I never thought you'd have such a strong grip, much less a fast reflex."

I watch as his eyes wander over to my bed and his expression turns into a frown.

"Yeah… I thought soldiers are trained to… you know, sleep in _just one_ position..?"

"Hn." I close my eyes and raise a palm to my forehead, feeling how warm and sweaty it was. "Nightmare."

"…You have nightmares?"

"Sort of." I shrug one shoulder and open my eyes half-way. My cheeks also feeling a little warmer than normal, and it got me thinking back to the dream I had.

The last time I dreamed of something _that_ graphic was when I hit puberty.

…

…What? I have better self-control than most men, okay? But let me repeat: _I'm still a guy_.

"You look a little… red."

"Aa." I instantly remember something important. "Wait, Naruto, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh, well I arrived here at the same time your brother did."

Ah right. Itachi has a spare key.

"He let me in when I said I was a friend of yours."

"And what business do you have with me?" I ask, trying to recall what my brother came here for.

"Seriously, can't I visit a friend?"

I give him a skeptical look, to which he sighs at before frowning.

"It's Sakura." He gulps. "And… her ex."

"What about him?"

"He still keeps on bugging her."

I turn back to my bed to pick up the shirt I wore last night.

"He won't stop." He tells me, eyes on me.

"Hn. And… why would you tell me?"

"Aren't you and her..?"

"No." I snap – and I see him flinch at my tone. "Why do people keep thinking that there's something going on between us?"

"…Do you really need to ask?"

"Never mind." I put on my shirt and head towards the door to see what my brother was up to.

"So… aren't you worried?"

"For now, no." I admit. "Provided that he isn't trying anything on her."

"Er… well, he's… calling, and sending text messages…"

"Hn."

"Doesn't that mean anything?"

I greet my brother with a nod when he waved at me from the kitchen.

"Mizuki told me to bring some food over – since…"

"Aa." I turn back to Naruto. "He's begging, apparently."

The phone suddenly rings, and I sigh and head over to it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, this is Kasumi."

I blink. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Sakura's ex."

Why do people keep talking to me when it comes to that psychopath?

"I fear that he may be up to something…" she tells me in a worried voice. "Can you come over?"

I let out a silent sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Itachi lifts a brow at my direction. "You're not gonna eat?"

"No." And I quickly run up to my room to take a quick shower.

* * *

The noisy atmosphere is quite a contrast to the one I have with Sakura at the moment, and I don't know if I like it better that way or not.

See, whenever I'm with her, I feel awkward when she's not talking or saying anything. It irritates me when she's like this – quiet and looking like she's alone in this world.

"Are you going to remain silent the whole time?"

I watch her look up from her food to meet my gaze, and then she looks back at her plate and pokes the noodles with her fork, afterwards, takes a sip from her beverage.

"Sakura." I clench my fists to keep my temper in check.

"You don't have to say yes to my parents all the time you know." She tells me with narrowing eyes. "It's not like you're trying to win me over."

I breathe out another sigh and lean back onto my chair, one hand resting over my forehead and eyes as I count from one to ten to calm myself down.

This attitude of hers really stinks.

"If you've got better things to do than wasting your time with me, then go do it, I'll be fine on my own."

I immediately look at her with a glare, seeing her cross her arms and head turn to the window.

"Besides, I was forced to go with you."

I was suppose to say that I was also in a position where I couldn't refuse, but I end up closing my mouth and furiously scratching the back of my head. I just know that she's angry at my answer from last time, but…

"You don't understand…" I say in a softer tone, half hoping she wouldn't hear it, the other half wishing that she did. "You just don't get it."

"Get what? Understand what?" She hisses and leans towards me with a glare. I return it with furrowed brows. "I'm not a psychologist, Sasuke, in case you haven't noticed. I don't understand you, even if I try to."

_Then try harder_ – is what crosses my mind, but I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying that. However, I said something else – something harsher.

"That's because you're bitter."

From the way she had flinched, I just know it struck a nerve, though I didn't feel any sympathy or pity, nor did I feel like taking it back.

The truth hurts. And she needs to get that into her head.

"Bitter on what?" She returns. "What makes you think that just because I was rejected by you, automatically means I'm bitter about it?"

"I didn't reject you. I just said that I can't." I clarified. "You're bitter about him, not about me."

She still has yet to move on completely, at least, that's my observation from last New Year's.

"When it's about him, you get into your worse possible moods, and unfortunately for me, I became your release for anger." I continue, my eyes not averting from hers. "And since you claim to be fine on your own," I move to get up and pull my wallet from my pocket. "Here." And leave enough bills to pay for our meal.

Without another word, I leave her there.

I don't want to be someone she could let her anger out on, not all the time at least. I'm not as patient as I look, I mean, I have issues too.

I like Sakura, I really do, hell, I'm certain I'm falling even more in love with her – but… but I don't want to be some sort of rebound for her.

"Fuck this." I mutter, glaring ahead.

"Sasuke!" I didn't stop, nor did I quicken my pace when I heard her – it felt like I want her to reach me, and at the same time, want her away from me. "Sasuke, please! Just wait!"

I soon feel warm arms wrapping around me from behind, but I'm still able to walk a bit. "I'm sorry!" And I instantly stop, my head looking over at her slightly. "I'm sorry, okay? Just... just don't leave me..."

My gaze softens from her words, her tone…

Slowly, I lift one hand to rest over on her arms to assure her of my presence.

_Damn it. She has this much control over me, and I don't know if I hate it or like it.

* * *

_

It got a bit chilly when the sun had set, so I walk towards a vending machine to get something warm for her.

I look at the many products and buttons before choosing a can of coffee, warmed up within the machine's confines.

After retrieving the item, I head back to where Sakura was waiting for me at a bench, seeing her blowing onto her hands and rubbing them together to keep the cold away.

"Get warmed up." I tell her, handing the can of coffee to her. She gives me a smile as I take the spot next to her, keeping a respectable distance away, yet also close enough to share some body heat. "You ready to talk yet?"

After the hell of being dragged from one shop to another, I could use some sort of reward for that right?

"I think I finally understand why you can't." She says after a few seconds. "You think I see Riku in you, huh?"

I almost snort at that. "That's one reason."

"Then, you believe that I haven't moved on?"

"That's another."

"Sorry…" she murmurs, and then takes a sip from the coffee. "Maybe I liked Riku, maybe I did at some point love him, but it felt like it's just because I needed him, or maybe because I didn't want to be alone..."

I close my eyes at that, before opening them again and staring off into the horizon. "Nobody wants to be alone, no matter what they say." That's how I am after all, even if I like being left alone, it's not like I won't be longing for someone to be there whenever I feel like hell. "Even loners long for company." I lower my head at that. "They just haven't found the right person."

The silence between us after that was, for the first time, comforting. But I still want to know a few answers from her.

"You said you love me," I breathe in and look at her. "But why me?"

"Like I said," she meets my eyes and holds onto my hand, her warm fingers intertwining with mine, and I could feel my cold ones grow warmer from her hold. "I'd like to find out why it's you. Sure you've got the looks - that's a plus - but in the past months that I got to spend time with you, I guess... it just... grew."

Her words got to me, it made me feel so warm that I never thought such a thing exists. This kind of warmth I'm feeling isn't one I get from spending time with my parents or brother, it was different…

_It just made me feel so content._

Slowly, I intertwine my fingers with hers, and then lift my other hand to push some strands of her hair away from her face. Her eyes were looking straight at mine – I could even see my own reflection from her green irises.

The soft and warm flesh of her cheek made it feel like it was spring…

"I'm sorry if I hurt you the way he did, I didn't mean to, I thought you'd catch on quicker."

She gave me a smile, the kind of smile that tempted me to return the grin.

"It's okay, the words just came out, so, I'm sorry too."

Her expression just made me want to lean in and press my lips against hers, or maybe even pull her in for an embrace – but I had to respect this understanding, this relationship I have with her.

If I want to be more than friends, I'll have to do it the right way.

* * *

"Seriously?"

I sigh and let my body fall onto the couch while I stare up at the ceiling.

"I mean... wow..."

I grunt and glare at my brother. He is currently holding onto a can of soda, though I'm not sure what brand it is, but from the color, I'm guessing it's Sprite.

"I can't belie-"

"I'm not _that_ cold." I cut him off, already knowing what he would have said. "Is it that impossible for me to be in love with her?"

Itachi gives me a look, but then starts grinning like he had seen it coming. "With her name, no, it's not impossible."

"It's not because of her name, you doofus."

"Yeah, I get that, but admit it!" He approaches my spot and forces my feet off so that he could sit down, all the while ignoring my protest. "Her name is a plus."

"...Hn."

"You never could stand not looking or staring at cherry blossoms."

"Yes, I know that."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Huh?"

"You _are_ going to court her, right?"

"Aa."

"You have it easy." He mutters, taking a few sips first before proceeding. "She likes you too after all."

"No," I shake my head at that. "I'm not a hundred percent certain of that, she could possibly be just... attracted to me because she's lonely."

"That's a possibility, but I'm still going with her liking you for real."

"And why is that?"

"Just a hunch."

"...That's convincing." I lean back on my couch and close my eyes. "But I do already have something in mind, hear me out?"

"I don't have a choice now, do I? Since we're both on our day offs."

I smirk and punch his shoulder lightly before opening my eyes. "I plan on giving her one of my dog tags."

The choking sound coming from him means that, again, he does not believe me.

"And yes, I'm serious." I tell him. "The second tag would be a customized one."

"Those... that tag is important to you, is it not?"

"Aa."

"Then... if you give it to her..."

I give a half-smile while staring at the carpeted floor, imagining her smiling face, her scowl, her pout, everything...

"She's... _that_ important." I murmur as quietly as possible. "I know that now."

I may not be looking at my brother, but I can feel him staring at me, possibly gaping even.

"How did you come to that realization? I mean, you don't even know love, right?"

"Aa. I said she's important, someone precious – as for the love part, well, I'll figure it out someday - I just know that somehow, I do feel something for her."

"And you're willing to take the risk of... asking her to be your girlfriend? Even if you're unsure about you loving her?"

"Aniki..." I almost sigh. "I just can't say the word yet, but I have a feeling that it's getting there, if it's not already..."

"Well, the fact that you're giving her an important thing like one of your dog tags is enough proof for me."

"Hn." I look down at my watch, taken aback at how time flew. "She'll be off from work in a few minutes."

"You better go get ready then," he stands up and heads for the kitchen to dispose off his empty can of soda. "As for me, I have to pick up Mizuki."

"Aa. See yourself out then." I head to the stairs after receiving a nod from him.

I first walk towards my desk where the customized tag lay, along with the other tag I'll be giving to Sakura. I string them together with the chain it came with, and then pick up my phone to call her as I put on a pair of socks and pull out a jacket from my closet while waiting for her to answer.

"You better be calling to ask me out" was her greeting, and I could not help but smirk at that first before speaking. "Sort of – are you free now? I need your help with something."

I listen to her answer first, afterwards, pick up my motor key and helmet. "Alright, meet me at the entrance to the beach."

I hang up once I get her affirmative, and then take my leave after seeing no sign of my brother.

* * *

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore from a distance is calming, and I end up closing my eyes and letting myself get lost in thought, not caring about other things or the few people that pass by.

It takes a while before I hear Sakura calling me, so I immediately look at where she was running from, and spot her approaching me.

I smirk when she was nearing me, and then straighten up from my leaning position against my bike.

"Took you long enough." I tell her.

"Well, I had to direct three people somewhere..."

I didn't bother asking about it, so I just grunt and take her hand in mine. "Let's go." And I lead her towards the docks, where the waves were stronger and louder.

"Wow... the sunset's really beautiful here." She exclaims while looking at the orange ball of fire. "So, what did you want my help for?"

I keep my gaze on the water below for a short moment, before turning to face her and meeting her eyes dead on. "You remember how... important being a soldier is to me, right?"

"...You're... going back..?"

"...Great, answer a question with another question."

"Oh fine, sorry. Yes, I remember you telling me that."

I give her a barely there smile, but before she can spot it, it was gone the moment it came.

"So, you should know that... these are really important to me." I pull something out of my jacket's pocket, making sure the tags were hidden from view when I curl my fingers on them. I then extend my hand to her, and she had both of her palms below it, waiting for me to let go. I uncurl my fingers and let the two tags drop onto her hands, and her eyes widen at the sight of them.

"Sasuke, why..?"

Not one for words, I merely gesture my head at the tags. "Look at it."

For a moment, she looks down at them, reading the information engraved onto one tag.

"Look at the other one." I tell her.

Her eyes immediately water after reading the contents. "Sasuke..." And my lips couldn't help but form a smile when she lifts her head to look at me. "Are you serious?"

"Hn. My dog tag there is my whole identity back in NDA, and it's like I'm giving myself to you." I look at the other one on her hands. "As for the other one..." and I end up smirking at her. "Want to make that position a reality?"

She suddenly gives me a smile, and before I know it, she tackles me into a hug. On reflex, I wrap my arms around her, immediately returning the embrace she had given.

_It feels nice having her in my arms._

"Sasuke's girlfriend..." she murmurs against my shirt. "Of course I want that to be a reality."

I smile lightly. "Happy White Day then." And though I didn't want her to pull away, she still did. I proceed to lift one hand up to push a few strands of her hair away, and then lean down to capture her lips with mine.

I always consider kissing someone to be... well, weird, if not awkward – but with Sakura, it feels right, like this is how it really should be.

But I didn't really know for how long should I keep kissing her, and the idea of lacking oxygen came to mind, so I slowly pull back.

"You hungry?" I immediately ask, feeling nervous despite her already being my girlfriend.

All of this is just foreign to me, so I'm not sure what I should do next, or where exactly to go after – this is the first time I actually feel so unprepared – and... _I like the feeling_.

"Um..." I look down at her to see her cheeks turn red when her stomach made a complaint, and I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yeah..."

_I swear I'll love her more with every passing day._

* * *

I feel cold all of a sudden when she had pulled back her arms and got off of my bike from behind me. But she couldn't stay there forever – so I'll just bear with it until next time.

"Don't you want to stay even for a bit?"

I smile at her pleading gaze. "I'd much rather keep our distance at times so that I'll miss you even more."

...That sounded cheesy – did it sound too cheesy?

_..._

_Shit._

"But..."

Her pout immediately distracts me from my thoughts on that cliché line I just said, and I end up smiling once more and lifting a hand to her cheek. "Hey, it's late, your parents might get mad." Her head lowers to look at me, and I continue to speak: "You wouldn't want your father to put me on a restraining order now, right?"

"I doubt he would." She tells me. "I mean, he's put his trust in you."

I shake my head and smirk. "I'll call you when I get home."

"It's not the same as you being next to me." She retorts while childishly crossing her arms. "Besides, I want a hug."

She was just too cute for her own good that sometimes, I wonder if she does this on purpose.

Without any hesitance, I pull her in for a hug, my eyes closing when my head was on her chest.

Her warmth was just addicting that I want to stay a bit longer, that I want to lay down beside her and just _stay in her arms_.

"Is this hug good enough?" I ask her in a soft voice.

"Erm..."

I almost laugh. "You're so hard to please." And I'm about to pull back when she wraps her arms around me and keeps me in place. "Sakura..?"

"You better call..." she tells me.

"I will." And we finally break apart. "So keep your phone close to you at all times."

"Okay." I watch her nod and lean down to kiss me, but I instantly place a finger on her lips to stop her from proceeding. "Eh?"

I smirk at her. "Your parents might be watching, and it's not really polite on my side."

She frowns at me. "I'm not letting you leave until I get a goodnight kiss." And she smirks at me in a smug way.

"Hn, you're being cute." I raise a brow at her, but a smile was on my lips, and I lean over and give her a light kiss on her cheek. "Night."

"No, no, no." She shakes her head. "I want a kiss here." And she points to her lips.

I stare at her, and then smile, until I couldn't help but laugh. "You..." I manage to say before stopping altogether. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I poke her forehead with my finger lightly, and smirk at her baffled expression. I lower my finger to her jaw, and then her neck, until I get a hold of the ball chain where her tag and mine are hanging from.

"Sasuke?"

I lift the tag to show her that I got mine, and then pull it to my lips to plant a kiss on it.

"What're you-"

I cut her off by placing the same side of the tag I kissed onto her lips, and I smile at her when she finally gets what I mean.

"Everytime I'm not around and you want me to kiss you," I let go of the tag, watching her hands immediately raise to catch it – forgetting that it was secured by the ball chain. "Just pretend you're kissing me when you kiss that, and you can even kiss it anytime you want."

"Hang on." She tells me, stopping me from putting on my helmet. "You're being unfair." And she takes one of the tags around my neck, showing me that she got hers, and then kissing it as well. She mimicked my actions from earlier, so I hold onto her hand and kiss the tag, my fingers making her drop the item as I trace my lips over her palm and fingers. "Am I still being unfair?"

"No." She tells me with a smile. "Good night."

"Aa, night." I watch her turn around to enter her home, and once she closed the door behind her, I put on my helmet and ride back home.

* * *

There she goes again with that whine of hers – it's too damn cute.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I tell her on the phone.

"...Fine." She tells me with a sigh. "I guess I'll accept Ino's invitation for a girls' night out."

I raise a brow and smirk. "And where, pray tell, would this night out of yours be located?"

"That's a secret."

I roll my eyes and sit on my bed. "Be safe, alright?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call you when I'm done, and pick you up from wherever you're going."

"Okay..." she mumbles.

The smile on my face just came because of that – she was like a little kid.

"Sakura," I say softly. "Come on, I have to get going."

She let out a whining sound, and I let out a small laugh.

"You still have to get ready for later."

I couldn't make out what she said next, but I'm sure they were words of protest.

After about five minutes or so, she finally says her goodbye, and we both hang up.

Now to get ready and meet those idiots. Honestly, why call it a surprise visit if they don't even know where I live? That Kiba is such an idiot. And to make things worse, he and Suigetsu just had to pick a club as a meeting place – geez.

_Yesterday was great, today just turned out to be the opposite..._

...Well, yeah, I'm still kind of glad they're here – I do miss them.

* * *

I pull over at the parking lot provided for the club's customers and remove my helmet after switching off the bike's ignition. I breathe out a heavy sigh before getting off of my ride and proceeding to where the club was, nodding at the two guards that were in-charge of preventing car theft.

Contacting Kiba or any of them wouldn't be much help, especially since this is a club and the music can be heard from outside.

"I just _had_ to be late..."I grumble.

Then again, I wasn't about to enter such a place without changing my clothes first – the scent of flowers had clung onto my shirt earlier, and that wouldn't exactly be the right scent to smell in a club.

I lift my hands up so that one of the bouncers standing guard can check if I was carrying any weapons, and after showing them an ID, I was allowed to enter.

My head begins to throb at the loud music, and my brows automatically furrow at the scent of alcohol. The flashing lights did not help lessen my growing migraine, and it just grew worse when I keep bumping into grinding teens and adults alike.

Normally, those who are below the age of twenty-one should not be allowed here, but I'm guessing they have fake IDs with them.

My ears pick up the sound of Suigetsu's loud voice, and I immediately turn my head towards the direction where it came from.

I'm taken by surprise when I saw Sakura and her friends, but that wasn't what made me clench my fists.

It was what Suigetsu said to _my girlfriend_.

"I guess it's you and me then?"

The sight of Suigetsu's forehead against Sakura's made my blood boil, and the fact that I know of his perverse tendencies didn't help me calm down at all.

I quickly walk over to them, pushing away the people who were blocking my path. I glare at some women attempting to pull their seductive acts on me, and when I was nearing them, Kiba had instantly hit the idiot's head.

"Give her a break Suigetsu, I doubt that she's still single."

I sigh in relief at that before proceeding to them, eyes narrowing when I heard Suigetsu's words.

"Bah. Who gives a shit?"

"I do." I almost snarl. "I'd appreciate it if you take your arm off of her, _now_."

My eyes clashed against Suigetsu's, and he was gaping at me like a fish out of water, before speaking: "Geez! Is that all the 'hello' we're going to get for traveling this far to see you?"

He then gets up to give me a grin, and then I feel someone's hand ruffle my hair. I turn to see Kakashi beaming at me, and look back at Juugo to knock my fist against his. With my hand already formed into a fist, I quickly decked Suigetsu. I barely feel Karin's hand lightly touching my arm, though I manage to nod slightly at her in acknowledgement.

"Yo jerk!"

I smirk at Kiba when I see him grinning, and my right hand grasps onto his, and we pull each other for a greeting, our shoulders knocking.

"W-wha..?"

I let go of Kiba and walk over to Sakura after hearing her stammer. I then bend down to give her forehead a light kiss as a greeting. "You..."

"This is why I wasn't able to see you today, I had to meet my former teammates in NDA."

The expression on her face was not one I was expecting, for she seems to be embarrassed over something.

"Wait, hey jerk, you know Sakura?"

I look at Kiba. "Yeah asshole, why? You know her too?"

"She told me she didn't know you!"

I furrow my brows in confusion, wondering when these two even met, or why Sakura would claim to not know me. As far as I know, it's Kiba's first time here.

Warm hands grab onto mine, and I look at Sakura to see her worrying over something. "I'm sure she had her reasons." I tell Kiba while keeping my eyes on my girlfriend, smiling when she was surprised at my answer. "But that shouldn't be much of a problem to you, right asshole?"

He just gives out a laugh. "Of course you jerk!" And looks at Sakura with a friendly smile. "Don't worry Sakura, I don't bite off someone's head over a trivial thing like that! I'm sure you're just protecting my buddy."

"Y-yeah..." she answers. "I mean, I've been deceived by a lot of people, so I thought that..." she soon trails off. "Well, sorry..."

Kiba just nods at her while Suigetsu merely waves it off. Kakashi let out a small chuckle while Juugo shrugs a shoulder, and unsurprisingly, Karin was scowling.

But I want to know Sakura's reason for claiming to not know me, so...

"I hope you girls don't mind if I talk to Sakura for a moment."

They all shake their heads at me, and I pull Sakura up to her feet and take her outside the club after telling the others I'd be back.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind us, I let out a soft sigh when my ears could finally hear properly again.

"So," I begin, and turn to Sakura a smirk. "Mind explaining yourself?"

She ends up hugging herself, and my gaze soften at this. Without any second thoughts, I remove my jacket and place it over her shoulders. I did not hesitate to wrap my arms around her to add more warmth, pulling her body against mine when her hands clasp my arms.

"I thought that he hired them to get you."

I blink for a while, letting her words sink into my head before getting who she was talking about. I nuzzle my nose at her neck in hopes of assuring her concern, and then reply to her statement. "Even if he does send them to get me, as long as it's not you, I'll be fine."

"Stupid." She snorts, and I let out a laugh before tweaking her nose. "Hey!"

"You're such a kid." I tell her, smiling softly when she raises her head to meet my gaze. "You should say that I'm so sweet instead of calling me stupid."

"Well, I'm not a typical girl."

"Really now?" I raise a brow at her, and she quickly pulls away from me to give me a light punch on the shoulder. "Okay, I stand corrected then." I rub the spot where she hit me to play along with her game.

"Good." She mutters and avoids looking at me. "And for that, I'm not talking to you."

"Hn." I smile yet again at that and move in front of her, waiting for her eyes to look into mine. "Then maybe you could kiss me instead."

She does not answer, but I did not need her to.

So I lean down to press my lips with hers, and she returns it in an instant. I feel her arms wrap around my neck to pull me closer, as I did the same by embracing her around her waist.

Once more, I am not sure how long we should kiss, so I decide to just pull away. My eyes widen slightly when she whines at my action, and I let out another laugh.

"This," I pick up the dog tags around her neck. "Is the most important thing in my life."

She nods at me, stating that she knows.

"And you," I lean my forehead against hers. "Are the most precious person to me."

I couldn't bring myself to say those three words just yet, but I now know that I do. And when she still didn't respond, I give her a knowing smile.

"I think I'll skip calling you later since you won't talk." And I pull away from her grasp and pocket my hands. I turn around in order to head back inside, and smirk when my name left her lips and her running footsteps reached my ears.

My body instantly turns around to let her see the smug look I have, and she glares at me for the trap I led her to.

It was fun to tease her, it makes me feel so alive and free – _being with her just makes me feel more human..._

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Were you jealous of Suigetsu earlier?"

Yes, I was – but she did not need to know that, not when I remember seeing her glare at Karin.

"Depends, were you jealous of Karin?"

And without waiting for her reply, I smirk and continue to walk towards the others. I look over my shoulder to see her standing there, mouth agape and fists clenched.

Heh. Gotcha.

_Trust me, these feelings for you will never change._

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

**April: Effect on Me**

"I'm tired." She whispers, and hell – it was so damn _erotic_. "Take me to bed."

I could feel the back of my neck growing warmer and warmer, and I could barely breathe when she leans in to my ear and blows lightly, causing my body to stiffen.

My mouth slowly opens, but I close it back to keep myself myself from grunting. Yet her fingers soon found the back of my neck, and she lightly traces the patch of skin, making me shudder.

"Gotcha."

* * *

_A/N: Just in case you guys forgot, as I've said in the beginning, there will be some SasuSaku scenes here that you won't find in Say it Again._


	6. April: Effect on Me

**Trust Me**_**  
April: Effect on Me**_

_My dear, just put down,  
Trust me, those things you're carrying_

* * *

I hold back a yawn and look down at my watch, wondering how long the others plan on changing into some dry clothes for tonight's campfire.

As I was nearing the site, I couldn't help but stop in my tracks and stare at the glow of the campfire from afar, the flames dancing and emitting cracking sounds, with a few glowing ashes visible from where I'm standing. But that is not the reason for my staring – rather, it is due to my girlfriend sitting there with her arms around her legs that were pulled up against her.

Something about the scene made one corner of my lips to lift, and that obviously meant I smiled.

Not wanting to keep her waiting for long, I continue approaching her, the sand crunching beneath my shoes.

"Hey."

She turns her head and greets me with a smile as I settle down behind her and give her a light kiss on the lips. My arms instantly wrap around her, pulling her body against mine, causing her to snuggle a bit more closer...

"You're too quiet." I tell her, turning my head towards her to press my lips against her cheek. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She tells me while kissing my jaw and grinning. "But can I still wear your shirt?"

I almost laughed at that.

My eyes look at her, and then at the blue button up shirt she didn't plan on giving back, so I may as well let her have it.

"You can have it if you want it that much."

Her eyes sparkle at my words. "Heh, then it's mine?"

"Hn."

I continue to watch her, seeing how she lifts her head and gaze at the sky, where the stars twinkle and bring light the the darkness. I see her smile at the view, feel her move closer to me, and I end up tightening my hold around her, my legs moving closer to keep her there so that she won't go away...

I feel her fingers grasp my arms, and I slowly lower my forehead to her shoulder and inhale deeply, her scent invading my nostrils and making me smile at how everything about her seems so perfect to me.

"Are you fine sitting like this?" I ask her softly, her head turning to look at me in the eyes. "Aren't you cold?" She shakes her head in response and moves a bit in order to tie her shoelaces.

"Just don't leave my side and I won't feel cold."

I smile at her words – I didn't plan on letting her go.

"Okay."

I just wish the others will take longer so that this moment will just stay-

"Well now, isn't that sweet..!"

...Damn that fucking asshole.

"No wonder you changed and left earlier, you jerk! You wanted some alone time with Sakura!"

The idea of strangling this guy came to mind, and I end up smirking and looking at him. However, he immediately sat down next to us while handing me a bottle of beer, and then he turns to my girlfriend. "Ino has your drink."

I take the bottle opener from him and remove the crown of the beer, afterwards, I take a small sip and let my tongue recall its taste.

"How does it taste?" I hear Sakura ask. "I've only had vodka, martini, and wine."

Upon hearing this, I turn to Kiba who had a look of disbelief, and we end up laughing.

"What? It's not my fault I don't like the smell!" She tells us in defense, and I see her puff out her left cheek in annoyance.

"Here, try it." I hear Kiba say while lifting up a bottle and offering it to her. When she lifts her hand, about to take the beverage, my hand just grasps her wrist, preventing her from taking it. "Aw, the jerk is worried!"

"Shut up you ass." I tell him, and then look over at Sakura's blinking eyes. "Drinking a whole bottle by yourself isn't really a good idea." I hand her my own drink, watching her take it onto her hands and eye it hesitantly. Without waiting for her to make a move, I snatch the bottle away from her and receive a protest, but I cut her off with a quick kiss to the lips, pulling away just as we kissed.

"Hn. You only wanted to know the taste, right?" I smirk at her, and Kiba ends up laughing and telling me how sly and smooth that was. "And besides," I lean closer and let our foreheads touch, my eyes closing upon contact as I breathe in and out. "I don't want you to drink this, nor do I want you to get addicted."

"But what about you?"

"I don't drink a lot, just on special occasions." I open my eyes and look at Kiba. "You can ask the asshole for confirmation."

I watch as Sakura look at Kiba who nods his head at her and proceeds to drink some more.

"And I don't drink in bars unless I'm with you and the rest." I tell her. "I don't like getting drunk either, so I only drink about four at a minimum."

She looks at me with wide green eyes. "And you can still hold your alcohol?"

"Yeah. My family is pretty good with that, but six is probably my limit."

I hear Kiba scoff next to us. "Hah! You don't even know that since you've never been drunk!"

I sigh silently. "I stop when I know I'm near or at my limit."

"Whatever," he tells me with a grin and opens a new bottle, afterwards, passes me another one. "Naruto has the rest."

It didn't take too long for the rest to arrive, with Ino handing Sakura her beverage. I manage to catch a glimpse of the flavor of the canned juice, and I nearly cringe upon seeing that it was grape. I feel Sakura move closer to me, and I look down at her, about to ask why, yet her eyes glancing at the spot next to us made me look over there, and I instantly tighten my hold around her upon spotting Suigetsu.

Seriously, I am still peeved at his flirting game with Sakura.

"So, Ino told us all about it."

My eyes blink, and then I look over at Naruto who had spoken.

"And well, we agreed to it."

It takes a while for my brain to register what he was talking about, and when it finally did, I end up grunting and taking a quick sip from my bottle. "I'll pass."

"You're no fun, jerk." Kiba tells me. "I bet you're not as immune to it as before!"

I twitch at the reminder, before looking at him. "No, it's more of I already have a girlfriend, and I don't want her to seduce anyone either."

"Jealous much?" Naruto grins at me, and I almost snort. "Relax bastard, it's just a game."

"Hn." My eyes narrow at his choice of words. "Some games are too dangerous to play."

"Oh come in!" The female blond of the group yells. "Sakura..!"

I watch as the girls look at her, begging my girl to change my mind. Heh. Like that'll happen-

"I'm... kind of curious, actually..." she says softly, lifting her head to meet my surprised gaze. "Karin mentioned that you were hard to seduce, and, well..." she gives me an innocent smile, refusing to proceed with her sentence.

I stare back at her, not wanting to give in, but finding myself unable to refuse her request.

With a sigh, I turn a way and run a hand through my hair before nodding once. "I'm spoiling you." I say to her, ignoring the cheers of the others. "And I hate you for it."

"Right." She nods and smiles at me. "I know you love spoiling me."

"Hn." I kiss her cheek, letting my lips stay there for a longer time and then pulling away slowly. "You're just too cute to resist, that's why." I murmur.

Our eyes lock onto each other, seemingly lost in our own world when my ears end up muting the rest of our surroundings. In that moment, all I see is her, all I am aware of is her, nothing and no one else...

"Hey, you two!"

And again, way to ruin a moment – only this time, it was Ino who did it.

"We've decided that Temari would seduce first," she tells us right after we look at her. "And then Tenten, me, Hinata, Karin, and lastly, you." She points at Sakura. "For the guys, we'll first seduce Suigetsu, and then Shino, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and lastly, Sasuke." She points at me this time.

"Hn." I finish off the remaining contents of my beer. "So I take it that it's only you girls who will be seducing?"

"Heck, no!" Temari tells me with a smirk. "We'd like to have fun too, so after all of us are done, it will be your turn. Same order."

"Great." I mutter sarcastically with an eye roll to boot. "You do realize I'm not enthusiastic, nor motivated, by this whole idea."

"We figured as much." Karin said to me. "That's why we came up with a plan to get you to really seduce." and her smirk made me twitch.

"What do you girls have in mind?" Kiba asks, his curiosity getting the best of him, perhaps. "What could possible drive this guy to do his best?"

"If he doesn't, Suigetsu will have to go on a date with Sakura." Temari said, smiling evilly at my girl, and I feel the urge to punch someone. "So, Uchiha, are you game or not?"

I end up grunting and set the empty bottle down on the soft sand while my other arm was still around Sakura's waist. "Like I have a choice, but you asked for it," and I smirk at them. "Just don't regret challenging me."

"Oh boy," Kiba sighs. "You got his blood boiling, and I tell 'ya, you wouldn't be having the last laugh."

* * *

So this is what it feels like...

The feeling of your heart clenching, you teeth gritting, your brows furrowing...

This is what it feels like to be _insanely _jealous.

I mean... sure, this is just a game, but I don't like the idea or _very scene_ I had been seeing the past few minutes, especially since I can tell that some of them are enjoying it.

It annoys me how Naruto kept on grinning, and how Suigetsu had that damn perverted smirk on his face.

I dislike the fact that Sakura managed to even make them react!

Now...

Now is just _worse._

…

It's Kiba's turn.

I didn't want to see this since... well, he's my best friend. I trust him and all, but seeing the scene unfold is just too much for me. So instead of watching, I lower my gaze to the ground and glare at it, trying to think of other things just to keep myself preoccupied.

"Ah shit."

And I look up upon hearing Kiba curse.

"I give up!" He announces with a grin. "Sakura's too cute!"

I almost tilt my head in confusion.

"Seriously, you had me there with that face! Haha!"

As far as I know, Kiba is also a challenge to most girls who have tried to seduce him, yet failed. And it's not like I'm saying Sakura sucks at it, but the other girls who have tempted Kiba did a much better job.

...Unless he reacted that way just to...

"Hey Kiba!" I hear Sakura call him, so I turn to her and a smile on her face as she mouths something to my best friend, and he responds with a grin of his own and a nod.

It took a few moments for me to register what had just happened, and pretty soon, I feel Kiba's hand patting my shoulder, so I look up at him and realize what he and Sakura had done.

I give him a small smile as a way of saying thanks, before knocking my fist with his.

The girls start talking among themselves, and after a while, Ino turns to me and stands up. "So, Sasuke, it's your turn."

I sigh, knowing that this is inevitable, and then stand up in order to walk towards the middle where the "victims" would sit down while the girls did their thing. My face remains blank even as I lowered to the sand and wait for the damn game to start, but what Temari said made me half thankful and half disgusted.

"Due to Sakura and Karin's scores being tied, it'll just be the two of them who will attempt to seduce you." She looks over at Karin and gestures with her chin. "So let's start with Karin."

This is the part where I feel disgusted...

"This is gonna be good..."

And I am close to punching Kiba for that comment.

I didn't really realize that Karin had begun, and only snap back to reality when I hear her ask me a question.

"Still gonna resist me?"

She then sits in-between my legs, and I am close to glaring at her for that. I soon start praying that time runs faster, especially when Karin wound her arms around me and drew closer. I can feel her body press against mine, and to tell you the truth, it feels different from when I had Sakura in the same position earlier.

I don't feel comfortable about this, nor am I feeling warmth or contentment either.

"Are you still resisting me?"

It's not like I'm even trying to resist her, I just don't really feel anything. She didn't catch my interest, and furthermore, I just really want this to be over with.

"You've got a minute and a half left." I tell her, turning to look at my watch on my left wrist before looking back at her. "And for the record, I'm not the least bit turned on by your advances."

She twitches at me, her brows furrow in distaste, but she didn't give up just yet and pulls off her glasses while puckering her lips at me. I feel one of her fingers tracing my chest, but that did nothing to me.

"Why don't you imagine what I could do with you, or what you could do to me in bed?"

"Hn." Did she really suggest that? "The thought _never_ crossed my mind."

"Why not imagine my head down there?"

"It's disgusting." I immediately say, and I mean every word.

"How long do you plan on holding back?" She asks with annoyance.

"As long as I want to." I tell her nonchalantly. "And I'm not holding back, I'm just really not attracted to you or to your advances."

And this time, she snaps. "Damn you."

"Time's up Karin." I tell her, and even push her off of me. "Sorry to say but you failed _again_."

"I can't believe you!" She yells at me and stands up. "You're not human!"

"Actually, you're only bitter because you failed," Kiba said with a smirk. "Again."

"Ugh! Shut up!" She stomps away and drops to the sand, afterwards, glares at my girlfriend. "Well? What're you waiting for?"

I see Sakura's brow twitch, and I almost smirk at that.

She mentions something, though I'm not sure if it was for the girls or for herself. Pretty soon, her eyes meet mine, and I can already tell how nervous she is.

...truthfully, this time, I feel excitement.

"Your time starts now, Sakura."

And after Ino's words, I can't wait to see what Sakura has in mind.

Her hands suddenly grasp one of mine, and my eyes widen when she pulls me up. But I try to get back my bearing and keep the blank face.

This _is_ still a game.

I watch how she pouted at this, and then look at me with puppy dog eyes – the very eyes that I find myself giving in to almost always. Pretty soon, I feel her fingers tracing from my chest, stomach, waist, and heading back up to my abs. She stops there for a while, and then brings it up to my chest – right where my heart is currently beating at a steady pace.

Seeing her panic, I decide to tease her a bit while keeping in mind to maintain my emotionless facade.

"Two minutes," I whisper near her ear, _almost _smirking when she shudders. "Miss Haruno."

If I didn't know better, I'd say _I'm seducing her_ instead of the other way around.

I keep my eyes on her as she tries to give me what I think is her hooded gaze. Her cheeks are quite red too, and I really feel like I'm seducing her without even trying – or is this her plan?

"I'm tired." She whispers, and hell – it was so damn _erotic_. "Take me to bed."

I could feel the back of my neck growing warmer and warmer, and I could barely breathe when she leans in to my ear and blows lightly, causing my body to stiffen.

My mouth slowly opens, but I close it back to keep myself myself from grunting. Yet her fingers soon found the back of my neck, and she lightly traces the patch of skin, making me shudder.

"Gotcha."

I end up flushing when she winks at me.

_Well shit. The tables have turned._

I almost jump when one of her hands travel beneath my black shirt, and I try not to grip her wrist to stop her because it _is affecting me so damn much_.

I already told her once that I never let anyone touch me unless it was for medical reasons, and even then, I still felt embarrassed when getting a check-up back in NDA...

I'm not _that _comfortable with skin to skin contact...

But Sakura is _feeling me up_. It's getting harder to breathe, much less think.

"Damn it." I hiss, unable to stop myself from pulling her hand away and taking a step back from her. I tighten my grip, hoping it would keep my mind at bay, and I continue telling myself to clear my head and think rationally, to not let my _other instincts_ take over.

"Whoa! You alright there jerk?"

I manage to snap a bit from Kiba's reaction, and I'm glad that he spoke.

I continue to breathe hard, deciding to keep my gaze on the sand instead of at Sakura – I can't trust myself just yet given the current situation.

Damn it. So this is what those damn fucking perverts in NDA meant about _keeping it bottled up_.

"S-Sasuke?"

I feel Sakura pull away from my grasp and place her hands on my cheeks, afterwards, forces me to look at her.

"S-Sorry, are you alright? I didn't mean to..."

Her worrying tone and expression full of concern manages to keep me from losing it. And thank God for Kiba's sudden laughter.

"God!" I hear him cry out. "Why did you turn my best friend into such a wuss?" And his laughter grew louder as he tries to get back up on his feet. "Man Sasuke! Can't you get over it?"

I think back to what he means about "it," and I didn't wait long for an answer when Naruto asks him what he meant.

I decide to then take a seat, and Sakura kneels before me right after I place a hand against my forehead.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" I hear Kiba ask the others. "Back then, in NDA, we had problems with some guys who wanted to get it on with a girl!" He says out loud. "Truth be told, Sasuke is hard to seduce, whether it's a girl or a boy who is tempting him, but once you manage to touch his ticklish spots, that's when his walls begin to collapse!"

And once more, he laughs again.

"Great job Sakura!"

Ah, now I remember...

Some guys back then wanted to joke around...

"Wait! What happened back in NDA?" I hear my girlfriend ask while pulling me into her arms, as if she was shielding me from it all, and I couldn't help but lean towards her comforting warmth.

"Oh, that." I hear Suigetsu chuckling. "The men started to pick on him, and when one guy managed to touch the back of his neck, he kind of went on berserk mode."

"Berserk mode?" Tenten asks.

"He started beating up the delirious men, but his face was beat red."

"I'm so sorry..." Sakura whispers in my ear while stroking my hair, and that was a whole lot more calming than me telling myself to not lose it.

"Just leave him like that for a while," Kiba said. "He's calming himself, so don't worry."

"But-" I pull back from Sakura, cutting what she was about to say.

My eyes remain shut as I take a deep breath in and exhale slowly before meeting my girl's gaze.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." I tell her, glancing to the side. "I just needed to clear my thoughts."

...because my dream from last month only came back tenfold.

I block out the rest of the conversation between the others, because really, all they're saying is how I know about _those_ things, but never really had such thoughts about a girl or girls – yet with Sakura, I... well, yeah. I'm still a guy – as abnormal as I am for not having such thoughts for years...

"Wow." Sakura exclaims while looking at me as I sigh heavily and get up. "So... I win?"

Well, the winner is definitely NOT Karin.

"GUYS TURN!"

I did not stop myself from slapping a hand to my forehead.

* * *

Like I felt earlier, it came right back...

_...only a WHOLE LOT WORSE._

Let's just say while I do not consider Sakura as an object meant to be "owned," I still feel like some kind of wolf that's snarling at other dogs that dare to step into _my _territory, or to be more specific, that dare to even win over my mate.

Yeah, that's pretty much how I feel right now.

The whole time, my eyes remained on Sakura and how she reacted to each and every guy. When it was during Suigetsu's turn, I can tell how uncomfortable she was, and it took all of my resolve to not get up and pull Suigetsu away. I manage to calm down a bit during Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji's turn – and Naruto would have a broken neck by now had it not been for Kiba stopping me from doing so.

Speaking of, I'm thankful that my best friend kept his words and actions at bay, and just when he finished-

"Hey asshole! Your turn!"

-it's my turn now.

Okay, first of all, I don't really like doing this... game. In missions, I try to avoid the role of seducing women to get information, so this isn't any different.

In all honesty, when I was seducing the other girls earlier, I could feel their respective boyfriends glaring even though I just stuck to a few words and a smirk – though with Karin, I was reluctant, so I just made use of a few words that complimented her, and I'm at least glad that she gave in almost instantly.

So now, I wonder how I can maximize my time in seducing my girlfriend...

I want to enjoy this actually, I want her to actually be unable to stand it, and at the same time, be able to hold back...

At the very thought of the things I'd say and do, a smirk appears on my lips, and it appears as if Sakura notices it, for her face immediately turns red.

"Already seduced?" I tease her the moment I'm at earshot.

"N-No." She stammers, looking away from my gaze.

At this, I smirk and grab her chin, forcing her to look at me and no one or nowhere else.

"Sakura..." I breathe and smirk in satisfaction when she shudders. "I want you..." I tell her against her ear, breathing onto it, my confidence growing when I hear her emit a whine. "...squirming. Under. Me."

"W-Wha-wha..what..?"

I pull away and see her face extremely red, her pupils currently dilating despite the hooded gaze she's giving me.

"I want you squirming under me..." I repeat. "...at my place..." I let her chin go while my fingers trace her jaw and lower to her neck. "...in my room..." and I move my hand to the back of her head. "...on my bed."

And I almost laugh when her nose suddenly bleeds.

* * *

As the others continue to laugh and discuss about their high school years, I get up from my seat and stretch a bit before telling them that I'll go get Sakura.

And about the game earlier? Well, I won – mostly thanks to how I had the girls' noses bleeding.

Sakura took off the moment her nose started bleeding, and we just let her off for the time being.

However, the evening breeze was growing colder, and despite her wearing my long-sleeved shirt, the skirt she's wearing does not help in keeping her completely warm.

It takes a few minutes of searching before I spot her by the shore, close enough to see just how far the waves can go, but far enough to not get wet from the saltwater.

Seeing as she had yet to look my way, I guess she's still deep in thought.

Deciding to have a bit of fun, I quietly approach her and bend over next to her left ear. "You're still flustered."

Her reaction is instantaneous, seeing how her cheeks redden.

"You were so easy..." I pull back a bit to look into her eyes, my smirk not leaving my face, though my gaze soften at how her eyes are tearing up.

"What're you thinking?" I ask her in a softer and normal voice.

"...You wouldn't want to know." She tells me while looking away.

I laugh before taking a seat next to her. "Actually, I do." I look up at the night sky, at where the stars are twinkling brightly, before my gaze lowers to the crashing waves. "I'm pretty curious."

"It involves you strip-teasing." She admits to me. "...and advancing towards me."

I open my mouth to comment, but her next words cut me off.

"But I'm annoyed at how you also seduced Karin."

I snort at this. "Annoyed my ass, you were jealous."

Her cheeks turn redder. "Shut. Up."

"Hn." I look at her for a while, finding it cute at how she couldn't deny her jealousy and instead, chooses to hide the lower part of her face behind her knees. At this, I lean my head on her shoulder and close my eyes. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

I smile lightly. "Don't ever make me seduce again, alright?"

And she starts to giggle.

"And..." I slowly open my eyes, my gaze on the horizon. "I don't really like seeing you seducing other guys."

"Jealous?" She taunts me, causing me to sit up straight and look at her. "Not so smug now are you?"

I choose to keep my mouth shut and just look at her, and pretty soon, the urge to kiss her takes over my being, so I lean down and capture her lips into mine, my eyes (and probably hers) instantly closing upon contact.

I don't know if it's my imagination or not when my ears pick up her voice calling my name against our kiss. Whichever it is, it gave me a boost to lower her to the sand and let my tongue out to lick her lower lip, wanting to know just how far she will let me go with this kiss.

When her mouth opens, I carefully insert my tongue into it, not the least bit awkward at how the kiss feels.

She let me get this far, so I keep my hands on the sand instead of letting my instincts guide them into touching her.

I don't want to go too far just yet, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

I pull back a bit in order for us to breathe, but the temptation to just kiss her again like earlier is overwhelming.

"Sasuke..?"

Hearing her call my name, I lower to her neck instead in order to let her continue with what she wants to say to me, keeping my kisses light in order to let her know that I still have control over myself, less she starts fearing that I'm losing it.

"Why are you so different?"

The question stops me from my actions for a short while as I think about my answer, and pretty soon, I smirk against her flesh and lift my head to meet her gaze. When my eyes take in her expression, I feel my smirk turn to a small grin, and I keep my gaze on her emerald irises.

"By different," I murmur. "Do you mean good or..." I smirk and raise a brow. "Bad?"

"Good." She answers.

"Let's see..." I glance at the side for a moment, and turn back to her, thinking if what I'm about to do may express my words and feelings better.

I lean down to her forehead and kiss it lightly, letting my lips linger there before pulling back. "A kiss there means I respect you." I explain to her, telling her in just a few words how I will not force her into anything she does not want.

I then proceed to to her shoulder, kissing it as well, and trailing my lips to her neck. "I want you," I whisper to her. "...you know." I sigh silently at this. I really do want her badly. "But I can wait." I meet her gaze from my spot. "Because as cheesy as this may sound, I know that you and I belong together."

We understand each other, that's pretty much it. I can feel her feelings for me, and I know the feeling I have for her will remain for a long time if not forever.

I then proceed to take her hand and give it a soft kiss. "I adore you too much." Because I don't want to see her sad, crying, hurt... I want her to be happy.

I slowly lower myself to her lips and kiss her, this one lasting longer than the rest.

"If you still can't get the answer, then I guess you'll just have to keep wondering." I grin at her. "Because I'm not about to tell you."

...that _I love you_.

I immediately get up before she can force me to say it, and let the waves get to her.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

I start running when she is standing and looking at me, I pick up my pace and just faster, all the while laughing.

This is the first time I feel so free and so... damn... happy.

"Too slow Sakura!" I yell at her while turning around to see just how far apart we are.

"You're so frustrating! Just tell me the answer!"

I rather say those words to you when you least expect them.

My eyes widen in surprise when she runs faster and attempts to jump at me, but she ends up tripping – and at this, I take a big step forward and catch her, my arms wounding around her waist to keep her safe while her cheek is against my chest.

She lifts her head and looks at me just as I meet her gaze.

"Riku..." I murmur to her. My gaze grew serious afterwards...

If it were Riku in my place, would he have caught her like I did to keep her safe?

...I doubt it, because...

"...didn't love you."

Her eyes widen at my words, before they half-close. She lowers her head and clenches her fingers that were against my chest. I see her eyes grow watery due to the tears she is about to shed, and pretty soon, they fall from her eyes...

"How can you say that?"

My eyes widen for a while as I push away the hurt I feel from her reaction. I then loosen my hold on her, and slowly pull away, taking a few steps back away from the person I love and cherish.

"Sakura." I call her name. "Look at me."

_Just please look at me and see only me._

"Look at me directly in the eyes."

_Because I want you to see me and no one else._

"Tell me..."

_Because I want to know the truth._

"Did he ever look at you the way I am seeing only you?"

_Because in my eyes, there is only you._

I watch how her mouth opens, yet no words are said. She keeps her gaze on me, meeting my eyes and not looking away.

"Did he ever kiss you as if he meant it?"

_Like how I kiss you as if it's our first and perhaps our last?_

When she shakes her head at me, I can feel her pain from when she used to be _his_.

"Did he ever held you in his arms the way I did earlier?

_As if you would break if I let go?_

And she shakes her head again – and the pain she is feeling, _I feel it too_.

"Lastly," I breathe in and sigh it all out. "Did he say... _I love you_whenever you say it, or only when he's kissing you?"

_Because I'll tell you I love you through my actions, and when you least expect it._

I see her head lower, see her whole body start shaking.

My gaze softens at this, and I walk towards her, my arms lifting to pull her into my arms, and I close my eyes the moment I feel her warmth.

"I'm... not really good with words." I tell her. "That's why I make up for them through my actions."

Her arms slowly wrap around me, and I hold her tighter than ever.

"It's been months since I left NDA, but I still can't bring myself to express into words how much you really mean to me."

_I still find it hard to say it – because I want to say it when I really do feel it is the right moment._

"I understand..." she tells me in a soft voice, and pulls away to give me a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

And I hold her closer and tighter than ever.

"I love you." She tells me, and I feel my lips curve upward to form a smile, and I lean down to kiss her, telling her through my actions...

_I love you too._

_I exist for your sake._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**May: The Space Between Us**

"Sasuke..?"

Her eyes are looking at me differently...

Never have I seen her look so scared...


	7. May: Distance Between Us

**Trust Me**_**  
May: Distance Between Us  
**__  
How much sadness have you been hiding?_

* * *

"And then she went running to her father and cried!"

I end up laughing at what Sakura's mother said, and I turn to my girl to see her pouting at Kasumi. I find it cute whenever she makes faces each time her mother tells me something about what Sakura did in the past, specifically when she was just learning how to cook.

"But now," her father continues and looks at his daughter with a smile. "She can cook as good as her mother."

"Sometimes even better!" Her mother exclaims with a proud smile.

I catch Sakura look at me from beneath her bangs, and I give her a small smile just to assure her that I did not think of her any differently.

I'm actually quite grateful for the hospitality her family has been giving me, and how they always make me feel so welcome whenever I visit, or if they invite me over.

_It's like I'm already a part of their family…_

"How about you Sasuke?" I look from Sakura to Kasumi and tilt my head in wonder. "Since you're living by yourself, I assume you're a pretty good cook?"

As far as I remember, Sakura once told me how her mom has a soft spot for guys who know how to make a meal, but I'm not exactly reliable when it comes to the kitchen.

"Well…" I turn a bit red at this and scratch the back of my head. "I'm not-"

"Oh don't be so modest!" Sakura cuts me off all of a sudden and I end up giving her a confused expression. "The only flaw you have is that you still act like a soldier at times." And she gives me a wide grin while her parents end up laughing.

"But-" I try to correct the mistake that has already been made, but her father suddenly announced that it was time for dessert, effectively letting the topic die down.

As I watch how her parents pull out some plates and bring out the dessert from the fridge, I feel Sakura's hand grab mine under the table and intertwine her fingers with mine. I manage a small smile, though it was probably barely noticeable, and I look back to her parents when they called my name.

I guess my "culinary skills" will have to wait.

* * *

"Hey man, come on!"

I groan and place a pillow over my head. "Go away asshole…"

My head hurts pretty bad right now, and my clogged nose won't let me breathe. I had a difficult time sleeping last night since I end up having to toss and turn just to be able to breathe properly, but this damn cold that came out of nowhere won't let me rest.

_Now, Kiba won't even leave me be._

"You can't sleep all day even if you're sick! You need to eat!"

"I'll eat later…"

"You jerk! Get up already!" He ends up pulling the blankets off of me, and I automatically curl up in response, and then sigh. Reluctantly, I sit up and give Kiba a glare, but he just grins back and tosses the blanket back on the bed. "So, what do you want for lunch? I'll whip you up something."

At his words, I end up getting out of bed and changing into some new clothes. "No, don't bother."

"Huh?"

"I'll… I'll do it."

"What? No you don't!" I end up feeling him push me back on the bed and he runs all the way out of my room and towards the kitchen.

I sit there for a while, my brain slowly processing what just happened, and when I hear pots and pans falling on the floor, I twitch and stand up.

"What the hell did you do you asshole?"

I didn't get a response from him, so I quickly march down the stairs and see him switch on the stove that will cook what looked like chicken meat.

"Kiba get the fuck away from the stove!"

"Like you're a better cook!"

"Better than you at least!"

"No way man! You're sick! You need re-" I push him aside and glare at how the fire was set too high, and how the chicken was still frozen. "Don't make me call your girlfriend!"

My head is throbbing and he's not helping – so I tell him to shut up just as he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey Sakura! I need help over here!"

I see him open a cupboard, and before I could warn him to close it back, more pots came falling down.

Damn that Itachi for placing them there.

"Stop being so damn noisy Kiba!"

* * *

"Wow."

I turn from the burnt chicken to look at my girlfriend who was gaping at the messy kitchen. It was pretty embarrassing, given that I'm a tidy type of guy, so having my girl see my place this unkempt is making me uneasy.

"Kiba's fault." I mutter and glare at the piece of overcooked meat.

"You suck at cooking." She tells me in a teasing voice. I end up glaring at her for that, and she finds it amusing because she just laughs at me.

"It's not funny." I tell her in an almost scoffing manner. "It's not like NDA taught us how to cook."

"I came here for a reason, you know." She tells me while placing her hands on her hips and raising a brow at my direction. "Kiba called and said you were sick, so when I got here, I sent him to the supermarket. Now, you'll just have to lie down in bed and leave everything to me."

"But-"

"No buts Lieutenant. Pretend I'm your Captain."

"Right, my former Captain happens to be a guy and has silver hair, not pink."

"I said pretend." And she walks over to me and places a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up, go to bed." She then switches the stove off and pushes me towards the stairs. "Now be a good boy and rest."

"I'd rather not." I respond, stopping myself in order to give her a harder time in pushing me.

"Fine. Then stay on the couch." She then grabs onto my hand and pulls me towards my living room, making me sit on the couch and effectively earning a small pout. "Now try to get some sleep."

I didn't want her to leave my side, so I end up pulling her on my lap and making her turn red.

"I can't sleep." I say to her, my clogged nose making my voice a bit... off.

"Is your throat sore?" She asks me while placing her forehead against mine just as I shook my head in response. "You're really burning up..." she tells me, her concern only growing further.

"Hn. I can't sleep because of my cold." I admit, and she pulls away in order to wrap her arms around my neck. Pretty soon, I can feel my eyelids growing heavy, just from being in her presence, just by feeling her warmth; and so, I lay down on the couch and keep my arms around her, feeling how she only snuggles closer and acts like a human blanket and pillow in one.

"I'm not hungry anyway." I tell her. "But just... stay..." and I can feel myself drift off into a deep slumber, barely feeling Sakura's lips touch my forehead.

* * *

"Here." I turn to her, seeing how she brought a spoonful of chicken soup near my lips. I wouldn't have let her feed me but I'm not in the mood to put up a fight, so I just open my mouth and take the soup. Besides, she made it for me, I don't want it to go to waste. "How are you feeling?" She asks just as I took a small sip from the fruit juice she also made for me.

"I told you, I'm fine." I answer while looking away, and I can feel how warm my cheeks have grown, but I'm going to blame it on my fever. "You don't really have to do this, you know?"

"I want to." She tells me with that bright smile of hers on her face. "Female instincts, motherly instincts, or medic instincts..." She lets out a light laugh. "Now, open up."

As soon as I finished off the bowl of soup, the doorbell starts ringing and Kiba steps out from dish washing duty to answer it.

My mind then travels back to last night's incident, so I turn to Sakura and ask her:"Why did you cut me off?"

"Huh?"

"Last night, you stopped me from telling them that I can't cook." My eyes narrow at this. "I don't really like lying."

"I thought you were being modest," she says and lowers her gaze. "I'm sorry."

It's not like I'm angry or anything, but she always seems to think she's at fault whenever I bring something up. With a silent sigh from me, I place a hand at the back of her head and pull her forehead to mine.

"I'm not angry, okay?" I tell her. "Why are you always thinking that I'm angry at you?"

"Maybe it's because of the way you look at me with those eyes." She pulls back from me but I kept my hand where it is. "You have very expressive eyes Sasuke, and I always feel like drowning in them."

"I can agree to that."

We both look up, and I see my mother smiling warmly at us before she pats my head.

"The men in the Uchiha family have expressive eyes that make up for their lack of words." She looks at Sakura, the smile not leaving her face. "You must be Sakura, my son's girlfriend."

I see her gaping at my mother, and realize that this is the first time she actually met her. "Mom, would you please tell me next time if you're coming?" I sigh at this and grip onto Sakura's hand in hopes of getting her back to reality. "And where's Kiba?"

"Outside, helping your father with the groceries, you know how he is when he knows you're sick."

I notice Sakura tense up immediately just when my father's voice made his presence known. She immediately stands up and bows down before my father who was taken aback at her sudden action. "Good afternoon sir."

I look at my father, seeing him blink a few times before grunting in response. I see him look around, inspecting the whole place if there was anything wrong – from the glass I was holding to the now empty bowl which used to hold my chicken soup. His mouth then opens and the words come out: "Why aren't you in bed, Sasuke?"

And my migraine only grew worse from his tone of voice.

* * *

"Dude, chill! I'm pretty sure they're okay with her!"

"My mother perhaps, but my father is a different story." I snort.

"Ah well, don't think about it too much and just focus on getting better."

"Hn."

Kiba then gives me a grin and turns around to leave my room, and I remain seated on my bed with a scowl on my face.

"Hey…" I look up and see Sakura standing at where Kiba used to be, and I blink and raise a brow in question, wondering what she was doing here. "You should be resting." She tells me, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red for some strange reason.

"Aa…"

"Yeah…" she fidgets a bit and looks around before eyeing me once more. "So… uh… do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"I see." She gives me a nervous smile, and I get the feeling that being in a guy's room is a first time for her, but she didn't need to be too aware of that – it's not like I have anything planned.

"You don't have to be nervous."

"E-eh? Well… it's my first time to actually be inside a guy's room."

"I kind of figured that out on my own." I tell her. "You want something?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be a reason why you're here."

"It's… well, it's not really that important." I sigh at her answer, so I lift a hand up and motion her to come closer. The moment she was within reach, I grab her arm and pull her down next to me. "S-Sasuke?"

"Sorry about my father." I tell her, thinking that it's about his earlier treatments. "He's just... jealous."

"Err... what?"

"He's used to being the one in charge each time I'm sick, and I guess after seeing you take care of me, he kind of… you know."

"Oh…" She lowers her gaze at this, and then leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I feel her hand hold onto mine, and her fingers intertwine with my own digits, and I respond in an instant at the touch. "Hey, Sasuke..."

I slowly close my eyes at how gentle her voice is and how warm her presence feels, finding comfort just from having her next to me.

"Your father knows Takehiko."

"Aa."

"He seems to be a bit bitter about it…" I open my eyes at this. "I don't think he likes me."

And this led me to tightening my hold on her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Sasuke?" I look at her, and I am taken aback at her pleading gaze directed at me at this very moment. "Why won't you tell me about her? Why do you keep it a secret?"

"It's…" I turn away from her. "Complicated."

"But-"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"…It's your past, Sasuke, of course I'd want to know."

"You know enough about her, that's basically it."

"So, your father knows she likes you, yet is pretty much annoyed that you didn't pick her?"

"…Aa."

I feel her arms instantly wrap around me, and soon, she pulls me down to make me lie on my bed while she's using me as a pillow.

"It's so tempting to stay here with you, and not go home."

"…Hn. You sure change topics easily."

"Just go to sleep."

"Stay here then." I wrap my own arms around her waist and proceed to bury my nose onto her hair to inhale her scent, and it only calms me down further and brings me so much comfort. "Somehow, I find it easier to fall asleep when you're next to me."

"That's so sweet, you know?" She tells me in a soft voice, moving closer to me.

I feel like I've already died and gone to heaven with my current position. Sakura's right, it is really tempting to just keep her here and not have her go back home.

"Uchiha."

I furrow my brows lightly when she disrupted my _heavenly _state. Noting that she's waiting for my response, I grunt at her, but it sounded more like a whine of some sort. "Hn…"

"Has Karin seen you… well, nude?"

The word "nude" in the same sentence as Karin's name made me pull back and I look at her, appalled at her question. "What the hell made you ask me that?"

"Kiba said that guys and girls in NDA took baths together in one big bathhouse! Not to mention that girls or guys entering the opposite sexes' rooms isn't such a big deal, and well, it's kind of annoying since it's making me think that she's been inside your room more than once, most likely, and has obviously seen your body in all its naked glory more than once, that's for sure, and she'd most likely had had naughty thoughts of you and her, getting all steamy and-"

I stop her from proceeding with her rant and possible tantrum by placing a hand against her mouth and effectively keeping her quiet. Honestly, as much as I love Sakura's voice and everything about her, she can sometimes get a bit annoying when she's ranting.

"It's true that both genders take a bath in the same bathhouse, but haven't you learned from our trip to the beach last month that I am not comfortable in-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I was only making sure she hasn't… you know…"

"Tch. Idiot." I smirk at her. "You're being jealous again."

"Oh like you're not each time Suigetsu flirts with me!"

"Hn. So we're even then."

"You know what? Just go to sleep."

"Heh." I pull her body closer to mine. "As long as you stay put..."

"As if I'll be able to go anywhere, your grip around me is preventing me from moving..."

"Hn. Just making sure," I tell her in a soft voice. "Wake me up the moment you open your eyes."

"Mm."

* * *

"Sasuke," my father calls my attention, forcing me to look up from my plate. "Drink this."

"Aa…" I was about to reach for the glass but Sakura took it for me, her nurse instincts probably kicking in at this very moment.

"You shouldn't be exhausting yourself much." She says while passing the glass to me before taking a seat next to me.

I smirk at her at this. "You're babying me." And I take the glass of juice from her and sip the beverage. "And I don't really like being spoiled, you know."

"I know, but I think you're enjoying it."

As expected, my mother ends up gushing at how sweet we were being, and she looks at my father upon hearing a grunt of annoyance from him.

"The sweetness is giving me cavities." Kiba commented from beside her, since my dad is seated at the head of the table.

"Sorry, it's just that… I'm used to taking care of people who are sick." Sakura explains with a blush on her face.

"It makes me wonder why you don't go back to the hospital." I say in response to her words, smirking since I know why she still works at the flower shop – the same place I'm working at.

"Oh, so you were a nurse?" My mom asks with a bright smile. "It's funny since I used to be one as well."

"I guess we have a weakness for soldiers then." Sakura jokes and they both end up laughing.

From what I'm seeing right now, it's like a replay from last night, only this time, it's Sakura who is in my shoes and I in hers – yet my father isn't exactly making her comfortable, so I make sure that my hand is holding onto Sakura's beneath the table, just like how she did last night.

"How long have you two been together?"

I would have expected my mother to be the one to ask that, but I am once again taken by surprise to hear those words come from my father.

My eyes avert from him to Sakura, seeing her give my father a small smile before opening her mouth to answer his question. "We've known each other for five months and a half sir, and we've been together since March."

"I see." He drinks his tea and then looks at me. "So, Sasuke, how is Takehiko doing?"

I stiffen at his words, and even though Sakura kept her composure, I sure as hell am not pleased that he brought it up in front of my girlfriend.

"We've talked about this dad." I tell him with a serious gaze. "You know very well what happened."

"If you didn't reject her, then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Why do you always bring that up anyway!" I end up standing, and my father follows my actions as we both glare at each other. "You know how I hate talking about her, about _that_!" My fist end up clenching, as if they were aching to punch something – or someone. "Why can't you just get over it? It's not your fault! It's not mine either, even if I did, at some point, blamed myself! But if I continued believing that I was the cause of her death, where do you think would I be right now!"

"Don't you _dare _raise your voice at me Sasuke."

"Then stop being such an asshole!" And I walk out on him, ignoring his calls and thundering voice, forgetting about who was there and what was supposed to be happening.

I climb up the stairs and head towards my bedroom, opening the door and slamming it close – loud enough for the people below to hear it. I didn't stop myself from punching the wall across the room, and once the pain sent me back to rationality, I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor, my brows furrowed and eyes glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hey." I lift my head a bit when I hear someone's voice, followed by knocking sounds. "Can I… come in..?"

And it takes a while for me to realize it's Sakura, and I just end up blurting out my answer: "It's open."

She opens the door and enters my room, shutting it behind her and then looking at the knob. "You want me to lock it?"

"Hn."

She takes my response as a yes and does so, afterwards, walks to me, bends down to my eye level, and smiles at me.

"What?" I ask her, and she ends up giggling. "It's not a laughing matter."

"You're making me laugh." She answers back. "But you know, you shouldn't have lashed out like that, he _is _still your father."

"He provoked me."

"He who happens to be..?" She keeps the smile on her face while raising a brow knowingly, her tone of voice sounding like a teacher scolding a preschool kid.

I really couldn't help but look at her and hope that she can see in my eyes how I do feel bad for disrespecting my father, and at the same time, still feel so angry at what he did, and also feel so ashamed that she had to witness what happened.

"Communication will solve this." She tells me in a lively tone. "But it seems both you and your father need to work on your social skills."

We're not the only ones, so I may as well work things out first with Sakura – by starting with the story behind Takehiko.

"Takehiko…" I trail off for a bit and continue. "She didn't love me, she was obsessed with me."

"Go on." She places a hand against my cheek to push away my bangs.

"When I said I didn't love her, she threatened to commit suicide, but I didn't buy it." I sigh heavily at the memory, but willed myself to keep going. "She was, however, trapped in her mind, and thought too deeply, that when she was crossing the street one day, she wasn't aware of…"

I didn't bother to continue, figuring that Sakura got the idea.

"So you blamed yourself, and your father felt responsible because you're his son."

"Aa."

I just stay still even as she wraps her arms around me, and it takes a few seconds before I lift my hands and embrace her as well.

"Try to understand your father, Sasuke." She says to me in a soft and comforting voice. "Try to open up."

"Hn, I know… I know."

"So," she pulls back from me and meets my gaze. "Shall we go back?"

I think about it for a while, yet upon staring at her for a couple of seconds, I end up standing and smirking at her.

"Sasuke..?"

"Later." And I kiss her, feeling her return it almost instantly. I couldn't really stand not having my lips lock on hers for more than a day, and the fact that she could get sick too just from our kiss is shoved into the back of my mind.

"Sasuke..." She whispers just as I move down to her neck. The way she murmured my name tempted me further, until I had us both on my bed. Her arms pulled me closer, and it makes me wonder if it's a sign to go on, but being hesitant still, I kept kissing her on safe areas like her lips, neck, cheek, or her nose and forehead too. I went as far as nibbling the helix of her ear but that's probably it – and my hand that's on her thigh. "Sasu..."

"Hn." I smirk against her neck. "Am I seducing you again?"

I pull back to look at her, seeing her eyes looking dazed – and it's only tempting me further, but I try to keep control of myself by keeping my eyes on her. My dream from the previous months continue to haunt me from this very moment, so having her here on my bed, in my room, and underneath me is only bringing back those images I've tried to shove into the deep recesses of my mind.

"You have no idea how good looking you are." She says to me, and upon realizing her words, her face turns red in an instant. "Um… I mean… uh…"

I smirk at what she had just said and how she reacted before grabbing her chin. "Want another round?" She turned a darker shade of red at my words, and I lean to her ear, breathing on it lightly and feeling her shiver from my acts. "Ready for _bed_, Captain Sakura?"

All thoughts of doing things to her are forgotten, since I had much more fun teasing her.

* * *

"...What are they doing here?"

"You need more friends!"

"...Kiba."

"Oh fine! I sort-of-maybe-accidentally told Kairn you were sick."

"I _was_."

"Then... your cold's gone?"

I glare at Kiba who just laughs nervously and then exits the kitchen to probably tell the others that I'm feeling okay.

Maybe I am, but I wasn't really fine because when I took another nap earlier, it's the same damn dream I keep having. Thankfully, Sakur went home earlier, so I won't be tempted to do anything for the time being.

"Hello~ Uchiha chicken-ass Sasuke's residence! Suigetsu speaking!"

I blink when I hear Suigetsu from the living room, so I push open the doors that separated the dining area and kitchen from where the others are currently at.

"Sakura..? Hey! It's Sakura! How are you doing hot stuff?"

I twitch when he just called my girlfriend that.

"Like hell I would, I know you want to talk to me."

I narrow my eyes at him and make my way towards him, picking up the pace upon hearing his next words.

"Tsk. Such language Sakura, it's turning me on."

I snatch the phone from him and told him to fuck off. Kiba pulled Suigetsu back and grinned at me knowingly before taking the idiot to kitchen. I then place the phone against my ear just in time to hear my girlfriend say some... foul words.

"Damn you! Asshole! Jerk! Bastard! Fucking playboy! Shit-face! Ass-"

"You already said asshole…" I cut her off.

The other line was silent for a few moments, and I smirk lightly and speak again. "Sakura..? Are you still there or have you forgotten to breathe?"

"Um… sorry." She says. "I thought Suigetsu was still… you know…"

"Hn. I got Kiba to take care of him."

And the sounds of a laughing Kiba and a cursing Suigetsu plays in the background, followed by pots falling or banging, and more cussing from Suigetsu.

"Who… else is there?" She asks me hesitantly, and I end up grinning.

"If I told you Karin is here, will you be jealous?"

From my peripheral vision, I see Karin's head look up at me, but I didn't pay her any mind.

"Is she..? Don't lie."

"I haven't lied to you, Sakura." I tell her. "And yeah, unfortunately, she's here." I pause for a moment, ignoring Karin's indignant scoff. "Care to save me?" I ask in a lower and quieter voice.

A giggle came from her. "Actually, I was planning to head over there, but I wanted to ask you first if I can."

I sigh at this. "Stu-pid."

"Hey!"

"Heh. Of course you can come here, you're always welcome here Sakura, you don't need to ask me."

"Habit. I'll go see if my parents will allow me."

"Hn. Call back if you can or can't."

"…Just make sure it won't be Suigetsu who will answer."

"Will do." And when I hang up, I curse at the fact that her being here will only tempt me further. I'll have to do something about that, because even if the others are here, there's a small chance that Kiba will take them elsewhere to leave us both alone in my house.

"Dude, you should have seen Suigetsu- you okay?"

I look over at Kiba and figured I should tell him about this.

"Not entirely." I mouth to him, glancing at Suigetsu who was complaining at Karin. I gesture my head to the direction of the kitchen, and Kiba nods at me and follows my lead.

"Alright, spill."

I lean against the dining table and sigh before running a hand through my hair. "I've... been having dreams of Sakura."

"...As in... _those _ dreams?"

"Hn."

"...Holy shit!"

"Shut up."

"...Fuck man!"

"Ch."

He grins at me, and I glare at him for that. "Well, you're both lovers anyway, right?"

"Kiba, you know how I-"

"Keep that sexual frustration of yours bottled up, and you may end up just doing it to some other girl when you can no longer hold back."

"...What?"

"Didn't work huh?" He frowns at this. "Okay, you may want to... thread slowly with Sakura, you know? I mean... from what you tell me, she doesn't seem like the type of girl who'd give in easily, and yet..."

"No Kiba." I cross my arms. "I'm not doing this."

"...You don't plan to masturbate either?"

I glare at him some more.

"Okay okay, sorry!" He raises his hands up in defense. "I... I'm not entirely prepared to have this kind of conversation with you either, I mean, YOU'RE SASUKE!"

"Hn."

"But... yeah, either you do it with her, or do it yourself."

"..."

"Sasuke, are you sure you're twenty-six?"

"Focus you asshole."

"Right, sorry." He scratches the back of his head and tries to think of something. "I really don't know how else to help you there – I mean, I'm pretty shocked you're able to hold in for that long too!"

I sigh at this and turn away. "I don't want to hurt her."

"...Well, you're going to have to keep controlling your urges for a bit more longer then."

"I'll manage."

"...Good luck with that."

"Sakura's coming over! Sakura's coming over!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

The two of us look over at the closed door, where Suigetsu continues announcing that Sakura's coming, which means that he was the one who answered the phone when she called to inform me.

"You're dead." Kiba says.

"I'm dead." I agree.

"Well, think about it for a while." He nods to me and then leaves me alone to ponder at my current distress.

"Sakura..!"

I blink when I hear Suigetsu say her name.

"So, what brings you here?"

And from Karin's tone of voice, I knew Sakura is already here. So with a sigh, I exit the kitchen just in time to hear her response to Karin.

"Oh I don't know, I was supposed to have sex with my boyfriend but it seems that I can't, since you're here."

My ears pick up Kiba's laughter and Suigetsu's cry of protest. I find my self standing still as she walks pass Karin in a smug manner, and the images from before plague my head once again. When she was close enough, I couldn't help but say: "Really now?"

And she looks at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Um… hi…" she tells me as a small smirk makes its way to my lips. "That… well, it was… yeah… um… uh…"

"So, should we get on with it now or do you want to go to a nearby motel?" I glance at Karin's seething form, and figure joking about it may help me lessen the urge to just grab Sakura and- _yeah_.

"I don't really mind where, it's you anyway."

"Hn. How about here?"

"Fine with me."

"Now?"

"Can't wait any longer."

And Karin's cursing made me forget about the damn dream for the time being. I proceeded to the kitchen with Sakura following behind me.

I watch as she placed the things she brought with her on the counter, and the idea of cornering her there entered my mind. "You know," so corner her I did. "It's tempting." I lower my forehead to hers, my eyes closed as I try to calm myself down. "I seem to lose self-control at times when it comes to you."

She gives me a nervous laugh, which wasn't a good sign. "Why?"

"I don't know." I admit while slowly opening my eyes to see her looking so helpless. "Maybe you're just too tempting."

"Right." She pushes me away and walks off to where the plastic bags were. "Anyway, I got some tomatoes, want to eat them now or-" she cuts herself off when her eyes met mine, and I continue looking at her, seeing how she'd react. I clench my fists to get me back to reality, to let myself think rationally instead of relying on instincts.

"S-Sasuke..?"

But damn it her voice and her eyes are tempting me, as if alluring me to just do things to her.

"Hey…"

Why the fuck does it sound as if she's teasing me? Why does she look so damn vulnerable and...

"I'm… uncomfortable right now."

I hadn't realized I had her against the wall, but her choice of words and our position weren't helping my situation.

"…And you're getting too close for comfort…"

I couldn't stop myself from leaning in, it just feels as if I'm going to go crazy if I don't kiss her.

"Oh, look! I dropped the tomato!" And damn it I end up slamming a hand against the wall next to her to prevent her from dodging my advances.

"Sasuke..?"

Her eyes are looking at me differently...

_Never have I seen her look so scared..._

What should I do? I don't want her to go, yet I know that if I don't let her leave soon, I may just... end up...

"You're..." I lean closer to her, and she shuts her eyes immediately. I furrow my brows at this and move to her ear, my eyes closing as I try to calm down. "...Annoying."

"H-Huh?"

I pull back and keep my head lowered, I can't bring myself to hurt her, so keeping my distance for the time being may be the best solution. I turn around and pick up the fallen tomato, staring at it for a moment before setting it at the table.

"Sasuke..?"

I walk out of the kitchen and leave her there, hoping that I can get rid of these temptations so that I can be close to her again, but for now, I'll just have to keep my distance.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

_How much of your feelings have you shut in your chest?_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**June: Leap of Faith**

"Dude... just tell me what's wrong."

I close my eyes and lean back. "I feel like I'm already dead when I'm marked as missing in action." I admit without making a pause. "Like I'm lost in space and can never be found again, like I already drowned in the open sea..."

Kiba whistles in awe. "That bad huh?"

"I... love her too much." I say in the end.


	8. June: Leap of Faith

**Trust ****Me**_**  
**__**June**__**: **__**Leap **__**of **__**Faith  
**__**  
**__The __strength __exchanged __for __the __pain__..._

* * *

Damn it.

Just _fucking damn it_.

What the _hell_ was I thinking?

For days I continue to dream about her, and it's not helping our current relationship right now.

I know she's not ready, I know she won't agree to this, so I have to stop myself and stay away from the temptation to just... take her. I don't want to be another guy who wants to _get it on_ with a girl, girlfriend or not. This is something that's... shared and reserved for- ch. What the _hell _am I _even _saying?

"Man, you're in deep shit."

I glare at Kiba because he was not helping _at all_.

"So…"

I sigh.

"Dude... just tell me what's wrong."

I close my eyes and lean back. "I feel like I'm already dead when I'm marked as missing in action." I admit without making a pause. "Like I'm lost in space and can never be found again, like I already drowned in the open sea..."

Kiba whistles in awe. "That bad huh?"

"I... love her too much." I say in the end.

"So tell her."

"…"

"I mean… you could have tested it out, right?"

"I can tell she didn't want to."

"Well, maybe you should have explained it to her, your dreams I mean."

"Kiba, seriously?" I look at him while raising an eyebrow, and he ends up rubbing the back of his neck, all the while muttering "yeah, not gonna work."

I let out a deep sigh and let my forehead fall onto my right palm, my eyes shutting upon contact as I try to figure out this mess I've gotten myself into.

"Uh… dude, you're gonna be late if you don't leave now."

I blink and look at Kiba, and then at the wall clock hanging above the living room's TV, and a curse left my mouth. I stand up from the couch and grab my motor and house keys from the coffee table and run towards the front door. I lean against the wall and put my black boots, tying the knots as fast as possible before grabbing my helmet plus a spare one, and a jacket that hung from the coat rack nearby.

"I'll drop by later!"

I didn't bother to respond to Kiba's farewell, nor did I even close the door when I left my place. I trust the asshole would do that for me.

I mount by bike and put on my helmet, afterwards, started the ignition and had the engine warm up a bit first before pushing back its stand with my foot. I let out another sigh before pulling out of the garage and heading over to Sakura's house.

Even if we had a little argument, I still pick her up and take her home to keep her safe. I'm not about to take any chances with how she can be prone to trouble, and how her damn ex could still be planning to get her when she's alone. And with how our relationship's going right now, she's more than likely to be vulnerable to that guy's assault.

* * *

Standing at the front of their home never really did pose a problem to me, nor did it ever make me feel any anxiety. But right now, instead of the usual feeling of comfort or being welcomed, I feel as if the area was too cold.

Despite her parents not knowing of our current status, I still feel like they should have sensed something, or at least had a little hostility perhaps – but they treat me like always. They smile, they laugh, they tell me stories – they still talk to me.

"Oh, there she is."

I look from her father to the stairs where Sakura is coming down from, her head was hanging low, and she didn't look like she had a good night's sleep.

_Again._

"Dear, are you sure you're going to work?"

I always agreed with Kasumi-san, but I couldn't find my voice at the moment because I can feel the guilt eating me up from the inside when she stops a few feet away from me. I can see how tired she is, how her eyes had barely noticeable bags – probably hidden by a concealer or something.

"Yes mom, I can still tend to flowers."

Ikichi-san approaches his daughter and places a hand on her forehead, a sigh escaping his lips as he gives her a tiny smile. "At least you're not coming down with something."

I continue looking at her, as if silently telling her to just skip work and get some rest, but she does not do so and just turns to me, a small and forced smile on her lips. "Sasuke's taking me there and back anyway. I'll be fine."

And with how her parents dropped the topic, it only confirmed that they did not really know what happened between their daughter and I before we had a bit of distance from each other.

"You two take care now." Her mother says with a smile, and I return it with a small one of my own and a nod, before taking Sakura's hand and leading her to my bike. I turn to face her and put the extra helmet on her like always, and without thinking, I lean my forehead on her helmet-clad head and close my eyes. My hands are on both sides of where her cheeks would be without the helmet, and from the way her body had grown rigid, she did not expect my actions.

"Aww… that's so sweet!"

I would have smiled at Kasumi-san's reaction, but right now, I can't bring myself to do so.

"…Sakura." I breathe out her name softly, but I guess she could still hear me. "…Take… better care of yourself." I open my eyes and pull back, afterwards, put my own helmet on and mount my bike, then I wait for her to get on behind me. When I feel her arms around my waist, I push back the stand and leave their driveway, feeling her grip tighten around me – and I couldn't help but smile at how she still isn't used to this.

The ride was always quiet, given that the sound coming from the engine would have drowned out whatever conversation we would have had, and that the helmet on her head would muffle her words, so it was more or less the only thing normal since our dispute.

Upon arriving at the flower shop, I glance back at her as she gets off and removes the helmet, and then hand it back to me. I take it from her and look at it, and then place it atop my bike when I got off and removed the headgear as well. I look towards her to see her head still lowered, and I couldn't stop myself from placing a hand at the back of her head, making her look up just as I lean down and lightly kiss her lips.

When I pull away, her eyes are wide and staring at me, but I just lean back again and plant my lips on her forehead, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the shop.

As always, Ino has a large grin on her face while looking at us, but I've gotten used to it so I just ignore it and remove my arm from Sakura, afterwards, pull off my jacket and grab the apron from the hook that was attached to the wall of the shop. I pass one to Sakura, and then put on mine and begin working.

As promised, Kiba arrived around four in the afternoon and had since then been talking to me about things that did not really matter so much.

"Damn it! Fucking asshole..! I wish you'd just go to-"

I look towards Sakura at the same time as Kiba did, and I involuntarily raise an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, all the while debating whether to ask her if she was on something or what.

"Um…" her cheeks turn a shade of red as she looks back at the flowers. "Bee."

I almost snort at that.

Like _hell _I'd believe that.

* * *

Ino had already left when the day drew close to an end, and I took the liberty of locking the store up, hearing bits and words of what Kiba and Sakura are talking about.

Once I'm done, I stand up and walk over to the asshole when I heard him mention about a stick having up an ass being my job, so I clench my right fist and throw a punch at the back of his head, the force making him stumble forward a bit, but not enough to hurt him.

"Don't you have a date to go to?" I tell him as I pass Sakura a helmet.

"Well, yeah, but… will you…" I note how he takes a quick glance at Sakura before turning back to me. "…her?"

I know he's worried, but really, this is something I want him to stay out of because it's my relationship with Sakura, it's something we're supposed to work on ourselves and not drag anyone else in.

"Just go." I say to him.

"Fine, jerk." He sends me a grin and enters his car to leave the two of us. I still wonder how the others got to convince him to take them all here, since he never really likes the idea of other people inside his car – teammates or not.

Silently sighing, I look at Sakura, seeing her staring at where Kiba once stood, and I muster up the guts to ask her if she wants to come over.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

I sigh and let a small smirk take over my lips and put my helmet on just as I mount my bike.

"I asked if you wanted to come over at my place."

"Oh…" She puts her helmet on and gets on the bike. "Sure." and she wraps her arms around my waist as I start the engine. "Just don't poison me with your cooking…"

I almost laugh at her joke, but the fact that we haven't exactly made up is nagging at me to not let everything be okay too soon; not until I've at least properly apologized or something.

"Hn. Don't worry, we're having take out." And I pull out of the driveway and head back to my home.

Upon arriving, I ask her what she wanted for dinner, and she mentioned something about anything with rice, so I had to blink a few times before wondering what _exactly _she wanted and meant. Rice balls or sushi? Maybe omelet rice or beef bowls…

_I have no idea_.

I settled for a beef bowl, and she said she'd have the same, so I dialed a place where Kiba and I had dinner last time and ordered for two beef bowls.

After that, we just sit at the couch in the living room and wait for our orders to arrive. The silence didn't feel comfortable, unlike before, and I'm not much of a talker, so I don't know what to say.

I keep glancing at her from time to time, and she only keeps her head lowered, and I notice how I'm a bit miffed at the distance there is between us – the space that is, given that she doesn't seem to want to sit close to me.

It's a lot different when we're with the others, because she seems to not want anyone to know about our problems, so we act normal in front of everybody; heck, even my dad or my brother can't tell that there's a problem. Not even mom or Mizuki-ne asked about my relationship, so I guess they're not aware of what happened, nor do they suspect anything.

When I finally decided to speak, the doorbell rang, causing me to sigh and stand from my spot and head over to the front door. I pull out my wallet from my back pocket and pay the delivery guy the right amount, leaving a tip for him as well, before taking our orders. I look towards Sakura who looks back at me, and I gesture with my head to the kitchen and she nods in response and follows me.

Again, another awkward silence pass, though from the looks of it, she seems to be in deep thought to notice how unusually silent it is.

By the time we finished eating dinner, I pick up our trash and dispose of them, just as she called me name.

"Sasuke..?"

Her voice was soft and hesitant, so I go for a safer approach. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine…" and her voice only grows softer. "But I… well…"

I can feel how she's nervous, so I take her hand in mine in hopes of giving her support or comfort, as well as to ease her worries. I tug at it for a bit and lead her back to the living room, wondering if there'll be a conversation this time or not.

However, I did not expect her to break free from my hold, and I turn to her, unsure of how to react from what she did.

"Sakura?"

"What's wrong with us?"

The way she asked and looked at me in the eyes meant she had something in mind, or at least she wanted something to be done.

"What do you mean?"

Stupid, I know. But I want to make sure if we're thinking of the same thing.

"The last time we… ever talked, we had an argument."

I _have _been considering it as an argument, but when I think back, it's not entirely like that.

"I wouldn't call it an argument." I tell her, and I was unable to hold back my next words. "You were just being annoying at that time."

Having constantly tempted me and everything…

"And am I being annoying to you again?"

Different type of annoying, so…

"In a way, yes, you are."

"Ugh! You're being annoying too! Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? Or why you acted that way?"

I'd tell you, but I'd be too embarrassed to even get the words out right, so…

"It was the only way I could think of." I say instead, thinking that she could have been asking about my behavior _after_ the incident, rather than during.

"For what?"

…She just _had _to ask.

"It's… better if you don't know." I say, forcing down the blush that threatened to spread across my face.

"And what makes you say that?"

I let out an exasperated sigh at this and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Sakura…"

"Don't tell me to drop it Sasuke!" She yells all of a sudden, making me look at her. "Don't tell me to forget about it! I don't understand you, even if I try to! What are you implying? What are you planning?"

I can feel my head beginning to ache with all her questions. "Sakura, please…" and I try to get her to stop before I just snap.

_Again_.

"Do you even love me?"

That… that was just _too much._

"Or are you like Riku?"

I glare at her after that, because to even question how I feel for her is a bit harsh, but to compare me to that bastard is _crossing the line_.

"That's just going too far."

"Just answer me damn it!" And from where I'm standing, I can see a few tears leak. "Just admit that all you want from me is sex!"

And without realizing it, I have her against the wall, her wrists held tightly by my hands as I narrow my eyes at her.

Her eyes meet mine, but the rage was consuming me, and I know I'll end up hurting her if she says anything, or start accusing me of something. I know this won't end well if I make a mistake, if I say the wrong words or do something that may hurt her physically.

"And if I said that's what I want?"

I hiss out, all the while trying my best to calm down, but unable to do so because _damn it_ I am too pissed. She just fucking compared me to that bastard and even concluded that I don't love her and only want her for pleasure.

It _hurts_.

"Do you honestly think I'm as low as that bastard?"

And replacing my anger is sadness, because _goddamnit_ it's painful to know that she thinks of me as that, it's just too damn _painful_.

"If all I'm after is sex, then why would I bother committing myself to you?"

Her eyes shut all of a sudden, and more of her tears came flowing.

"Why would I give you the most important thing in my life?" I sigh softly and lean in. "Why would I entrust it to you?" And my forehead meets hers as I close my eyes and breathe in her scent. I try to calm myself down, try to just forget about the pain there is, try to ignore what she said and just go back to the way we were before. "How could you think of me as that kind of guy?"

And I question myself as well, wondering if there was something else I did to make her come up with such thought besides having almost taken her.

"How could you even compare me to him?"

Especially since I pulled back and tried to do something to not be tempted.

I loosen my hold on her when I can feel the anger and pain subsiding. I place one hand against the wall next to her head while the other slowly but hesitatingly brushes away some strands of her pink hair.

"Did you… actually think I could do what he did… to you?"

Because I can never really forgive that guy for what he almost did to Sakura, and for her to have thoughts of me doing those things when she doesn't want it is… it's just…

"Sakura I…" I open my eyes and look at her this time. "I'm starting to think that you never trusted me."

_Because I'm scared to ask if you even do love me_.

"That's not true!" She tells me almost immediately, and her hands move to grip the front of my shirt, as if she was afraid I'd leave. "I trust you Sasuke! I really do!"

"Then… why did you-"

"I'm sorry!" And she lowers her head, making contact with my chest as her body shakes and she sheds more tears. "I'm so sorry…"

She continues to apologize, over and over again, causing my gaze to soften as I gently grasp her shoulders, but stop and end up pulling her body close to mine, embracing her as if it was the first time. I let her cry her heart out, let her apologize, and I just stay there and hold her, running my hand down her hair to comfort her.

"You're being annoying again." I tell her in a soft voice and place a kiss on her forehead. "Stop apologizing."

"Sorry, I just…" she lifts a finger to wipe her tears away.

"Look," I pull her back into an embrace, my head tilting to hers just to feel her some more and hold her closer. "At that time, I really was tempted…" and I may as well tell her, because she deserves to know the truth. "…that's why I kept my distance, so that I won't be able to do anything to you."

_Anything against your will._

"Then, how come you acted normal around other?"

"I don't want them involved in our own problems, because I want us to fix it. I was much more at ease when there were other people too, I was assured that I won't do anything to you."

"What about now..?"

I almost let out a laugh but settled for a smirk instead. "You're not doing anything to tempt me Sakura, what do you think?"

"Well, just making sure…" she murmurs. "I'm… I'm really sorry."

"I know, I'm sorry too."

And finally, I once again get to see that smile of hers. I return it and lean down to kiss her softly, smiling at how hers just grew wider.

"One question," and I nod. "Why did you only tell me now?"

I sigh inwardly at this and fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Kiba's not here to give out remarks."

* * *

"I… hate you."

"Dude, come on! Enjoy yourself! Let loose!"

I glare at Kiba and then at the dancing group of people who were close to possibly getting it on with their clothes still in place. I never really understood why people enjoy going to a club and dance – rather, grind against each other; what's more is how some would come here to have one night stands, but it's not just the men who are annoying, because even the women here can be a bit _daft_.

Seriously, why were such clothing and then go on accusing guys that they're undressing you with their eyes? Cover up or something!

"Man, those girls are checking you out!"

"…I have a girlfriend Kiba." I tell him with a scowl. "And I just made up with her last night, and then you suddenly bring me here, of all places."

"Come on! You're my best friend and I need you here!"

"…"

"Ugh! Why must you always think I'm gay for you?"

"…"

"Okay, I meant I need you here to help me meet some girls!"

"…You can talk can't you?"

"Hey, my looks are enough, but coupled with yours, we'll _own 'em_!"

"…Not interested."

"…Please?"

"No."

"Hey! There's a couple of 'em approaching us!"

"…"

"Show some interest for my sake!"

"…"

"Hey!"

I sigh and try not to let my head fall onto my palm in exasperation at how Kiba greeted the two girls all of a sudden. Now they pretty much have an idea that he's _interested_.

"You two need some company?"

I refuse to look at the girl who asked, nor did I even bother to glance at her friend's way. Instead, something else caught my attention, and I almost smirk upon confirming who it was.

"Yo dude! Come on! She just asked if you wanted to dance!"

I turn to Kiba, and then at the two girls, one of them looking at me expectantly. I let out a smirk aat how confident she was that I'd accept. "No thanks," I tell her. "I'm with my girlfriend." And I turn from them to head straight to where Sakura is, not really caring if Kiba would follow or stay behind.

Many people were in the way, but I didn't mind them and just focused on Sakura, trying to read her lips and the girls' in order to see if they're talking about something I'm not supposed to know, or perhaps exchanging secrets meant for their ears only. Pretty soon, I was getting closer, close enough to hear Sakura's next words.

"My boyfriend is an ex-soldier, what do you think would happen if he catches me dancing or flirting with a drunken guy?"

And I stop a few feet away from her and answer her question: "Said guy would be having a trip to the hospital."

The girls all turn to me, and Sakura was at a loss for words upon seeing me standing behind her.

"Go on Sakura! Dance and flirt with a guy! I wanna see Sasuke punch the living daylights out of him!"

I look at Kiba who was apparently standing next to me, and then give him a glare for even suggesting that.

"W-what are you two doing here?"

I look at Sakura at this and answer her: "This asshole-" I point at Kiba with my thumb. "-won't stop annoying the hell out of me until I agree to accompany him here."

"Why do you want Sasuke with you?"

Kiba grins at her. "All the ladies end up looking at us."

And this leads to Sakura twitching until she ultimately strangles Kiba. "You're using _my _boyfriend to get _yourself_ laid?"

"Ouch! You hurt my feelings!" Kiba said in a fake hurt tone while trying to pull away from Sakura's grasps. "I'm not using Sasuke to get myself a girl, I'm only taking advantage of our friendship!"

"That's the same!"

"Sakura," I sigh and pull her back. "I'd appreciate it if you stop doing that."

She looks at me this time, and I can tell she's wondering why I want her to stop.

"You're causing a scene." I say to her, glancing at some people around us who were watching in amusement.

"Oh, sorry." And she lets Kiba go, her face turning red from embarrassment when I give her a smirk. "Well, since you guys are here…"

"What?" I raise a brow in amusement. "Disappointed that you can't flirt with some other guy?"

"Huh? No!" She retorts in defense, turning to me. "I never intended to!"

"Hn, good."

And I pull her to me, one arm around her waist while the other held the back of her head against my chest. I glare at some guys who were staring far too long at her and some other parts of her body, and I could feel myself grow possessive.

"Because you're _mine_." And I grab her chin to lift her face and kiss her lips.

I nearly smirk at how out of breath she looked when we pulled back from our kiss, but she seemed to realize this and quickly recovered from the kiss.

"Hey, Sasuke," she murmurs. "You haven't told me about your other job.

I figured she had been listening to my conversation with Kiba.

"Oh, that." I sit down with her after Tenten and Hinata asked me to join them since Kiba went off with some girl who flirted with him. "I was kind of forced to take that job."

"Which is..?"

I let out a sigh. "Teaching."

* * *

I look over at Sakura who is staring back at the kids I'm teaching, and then she ends up giving a nervous laugh at the violent and rowdy behavior the little _tykes_ are displaying.

"Tell me again how you got this job?"

"Kakashi's friend is the owner of this school."

"So how were you forced?"

"Tsunade is a woman you would not want to mess with…"

She lets out a sigh, unsure of what to do while sitting there on the teacher's chair, when I'm just leaning against the desk with my arms crossed.

"I thought you teach them?"

"Hn." I close my eyes and end up sighing. "Their class is advanced."

"Wait, when did you start this job?"

"Last week."

"Then how can they be advanced?" And she suddenly grins. "How advanced are they?"

"Hn." I take the whistle that was hanging around my neck and blow on it, causing the once noisy classroom to be silent and still. "Sit down and get your notebooks and pencils."

The kids follow my instructions, and I can't help but smirk at the way Sakura is gaping at them in disbelief.

"Solve the problem I'm about to dictate, and I'll only say it once, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Now this takes me back to NDA...

"Five plus ten is equals to fifteen, divided by five results to three, then multiply it to four to get twelve," I pause in order to give the students some time to catch up, their hands moving fast as they wrote down what I just said. "There is a class of twenty four students, and each would like to have an apple, how will you distribute twelve apples to them _equally_?"

Sakura gives me a look of confusion from my question, and in a few minutes, all the kids are raising their hands, wanting to recite their answers.

"Sakura," I look at her. "What do you think is the answer?"

"It's not possible, because… well, if each kid wants a whole apple, then only half the class will be able to receive one!"

"Hn, let's ask the kids then." I turn to one particular boy. "Nishiro, what's your answer?"

"Cut every single apple into half!" He says proudly.

"Is that everyone's answer?"

"Yes sir!"

I look at Sakura with a smirk, and she gives me a sigh and a slight glare. "Was that a trick problem?"

"In a way," I nod at the children. "Alright, go back and play."

And the class was noisy once more.

"You see," I begin to explain to Sakura the trick of the problem. "It's not a typical math problem that you have to solve with your brains, it's more on values, since kids these days ought to learn more about morals and such. Education is important, that's true, but in this world, being the smartest kid in school can't exactly get you anywhere or everywhere with intelligence alone."

"Connection..?"

"Hn," I poke her forehead. "This class consists of twenty four students, if I had twelve apples today and they all wanted one, but realize only half will get a whole one, how will the other half be able to eat? Simple, one child shares with another."

"But… we all know how most people grow up and become selfish."

"Only if they're not taught properly and early; if people, no matter how smart they are, can only think like the innocent kids in this room, then maybe there wouldn't be too much problems in life," I end up smirking yet again as I remember something. "You'd be surprised at what their definition of love is."

"Really?"

"Aa. What's your definition of love?"

"An emotion that can cause pain, but also happiness; in other words, it's an emotion that can lead to either a positive result or a negative ending."

"That's not how they see it."

"Then, what's their definition of love?"

"See that girl over there?" I point at someone who had her hair up in pigtails. "She told me that love is when her mother and father still hug and kiss even after a _huge _fight." I then turn to another child. "That kid said that love is when his father is strict with him in school, but whispers how proud he is of him, no matter what his grades are, at night when he sleeps."

While looking at my students, I can't help but smile a bit, and I can tell how my gaze seem to soften at their bright smiles and energetic acts.

"You know, they all ended up asking me what my definition of love is," I murmur. "I told them that I thought of it as a hindrance at first, until I also became a victim of it." I shake my head at the thought and look over at Sakura who is waiting for me to continue. "When they asked me to explain myself, I said that love is when I'm with someone who goes by the name of Haruno Sakura."

And I can tell how red her face is despite her attempts of trying to hide it from me.

* * *

I am so tired right now, but seeing them leave one by one with their parents and giving me each a wide grin makes me feel a bit better.

It's pretty amazing how some kids have a tendency to make adults smile without really trying, and how a hug or concerned words from them can make even the heaviest of loads seem light.

"Sensei…"

I look from the window to one of my students who was peering at me with large and blinking eyes. I kneel down before her so that I can be in eye level with her, and I let a small grin spread across my face.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering…" she utters without breaking her gaze from mine. "Why isn't Sakura-nechan here?"

I let out a laugh; they've been asking me about her all day, and even if I already said she had work, they still kept asking if she'd come again.

"She has work today." I tell her while placing a hand on her head. "When she's free, I'll take her here again, okay?"

From the way she is grinning, I'm pretty sure that the rest of the kids would love to have Sakura around again.

"Sayako."

The two of us look up to see her mother standing by the door, smiling warmly at her daughter and nodding to my direction. I nod back and stand up just as Sayako runs to her mother and greets the woman with a hug.

Somehow, I don't have any trouble picturing Sakura with a kid of our own.

"Bye sensei!"

I wave at the two of them and then look around the room, checking if any of the kids left some of their things, or if there was anyone else who hasn't been fetched by their parents. Seeing the room "child-free," I walk over to the teacher's desk and fix my own things before taking my leave, nodding at the janitor who bid me a safe trip home before entering the classroom to clean up whatever mess there is.

I check the time on my phone and figure Sakura should be done with her shift at the shop by now, so I put my helmet on and start the engine of my bike.

In a few minutes, I arrive at the front of the flower shop, and I see her back turned to the doorway. From what I could see, she's talking to Ino about something, and I wonder if I should enter now or wait a little while for them to finish their conversation, but realizing that this is Ino and Sakura, then their talk wouldn't end too soon, so I just walk towards the door and enter the shop, just in time to hear bits of their conversation.

"Yeah well, you and Sasuke left early, leaving us with Kiba, who was drunk as hell! And we interrogated him about Sasuke's feelings for you since we're just worried and all. He sort of said the same words as what I said, and no, it wasn't how Sasuke worded it."

From what I could see, Ino seemed to be amused.

"It would be better if you actually heard it from Sasuke himself, since it would most likely leave a huge impact."

And I end up blurting: "I'm going to kill him for that."

The two of them jump a bit when after I made my presence known, and they turn to look at me, though I avert my gaze elsewhere and just glare at something else.

"He was drunk Sasuke," Ino said nonchalantly. "And we pestered him about it."

"What _exactly _did you say?" Sakura asks, as if Ino didn't say a word. "And don't even change your words."

"Hn." I breathe in for a moment and then look at Sakura in a serious gaze. If she wants to know, then I'll tell her everything. "I said: I would wait for Sakura to get over Riku, I didn't care how long it took, like how our commandants used to let us stand still under the hot scotching sun for the whole day and make us wait for them to dismiss us."

"Go on…"

"I would wait for her to come to me to tell me how she feels, and I would still wait for her to reach the position I'm in."

"Which is..?"

At this, I shrug and think back to the conversation Kiba and I had before he dragged me to the club the other night. "Lost in space and can never be found, no longer drowning in the ocean but already drowned, missing in action yet already buried six feet under," he kept his eyes on me. "In other words, I've fallen in too deep."

"How long..?"

"Too long," I tell her. "But if you're still not there, I'll wait longer."

"Not a little longer?"

"Wait until you make your final decision."

"How would you know?"

"Six steps," I say to her after looking at the space between us. "It's your choice if it's forward or backward."

She starts to take a step.

_One…_

"Because whichever you decide,"

_Two…_

"I'll make sure you'll be happy with your decision."

_Three…_

"How?" She asks me and I let out a small smile: "Because it's either I'll be with you, or I'll leave you alone."

_Four…_

"If it's the former?"

I still keep the smile on my face. "You'll find the answer to the question: 'Is there such a thing as forever?'"

_Five…_

"And if it's the latter?"

"I won't force you into something you don't want."

There was but one step left, and that step alone can make a difference. But I'll keep my word, because that's how I am, how I'll always be.

"How do you know what I don't want and really want?"

"Then take that one step left and you'll know my answer." I tell her, my eyes not leaving hers.

"If I take this one step left, would you give me your real answer? Would you give me the first answer you thought of or felt?"

"I promise."

And she takes the final step backwards, and I move all of sudden and press my lips on hers, my arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer, as if my actions spoke of the words I've never uttered.

_I love you._

I pull away in order for us to breathe, and I meet her dazed eyes and smile. "You stepped back because you're afraid." And she nods at me. "But I stepped forward, because you know you can't run away from your fears all the time Sakura, but I want you to know that I'll be with you to face them."

We were six steps away from each other earlier, and it was either she would close the distance between us, or move back to add another six steps in our gap. I told her I'll make sure that she'll be happy with whatever decision she made, and clearly, she wanted to test that out.

I know she wants to be with me, I can feel it with the way she smiles, laughs, talks, and kisses me. The way she returns my embrace and makes me feel so warm and content, and how her grip sends me the idea that she never wants to let go…

I know she loves me, and she knows how I feel, she knows I'll always be there for her, with her...

"You can run, but I'll chase you." I pull her closer to me, taking in as much of her warmth as I can. "You can hide, but I will find you."

She lets out a soft laugh and looks up at me: "And if I say I hate you?"

I press my forehead against hers and close my eyes as I lean in-

"I'll still say I love you."

-and kiss her.

…_you should be able to turn it into gentleness one day._

* * *

**July****: Closer to You**

"You smile a lot lately, not to mention how you're just staring off into space at times and bam! That stupid grin is there!"

I try not to snort at my brother's choice of words but think about what he just said about my behavior.

"I don't know why but…" I can feel a smile on my lips as I lift a hand up to brush my fingers over them. "I somehow… like the feeling when I give her a soft and gentle kiss, it makes me happy just thinking about it, about her, about… us."

I ignore how Mizuki-ne and my mother squeal at my choice of words, and how my father is staring at me as if I've grown another head, as well as how my brother is gaping and unsure of what to say.

It didn't matter what they thought, because that's how I feel, that's how much I'm happy being with her.


End file.
